You'll want me sooner or later
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: She's the geek, he's the jock. She's the loser while he's top dawg-literally. He doesn't want her, yet she'll MAKE him want her, even if it's sooner or later than anticipated. MAJOR CRACK right here ladies and gentlemen. Pretty mature too now that I think about it ahaha. Werewolf story. Don't like don't read, but PLEASE try! Lolita will looove you!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

It has been SUCH a long freaking time that I have been here you guys! I want to apologize from the bottom of my heart that I am truly sorry for taking *a holiday* break away from you guys! To be honest, I broke my arm lol (Have I mentioned I'm REALLY accident prone?) First my leg, then my arm! I fell off the trampoline in my PE lesson, slammed the floor breaking about 3 ribs, spraining my right wrist and breaking my left arm and almost breaking my neck too. Pretty bad fall :/

WELL ANYWAY, MOVING AWAY FROM THE DEPRESSING STUFF THAT WAS MY FAULT, I come bearing gifts of new chapters, new stories and many more! I shall now be answering my PM again seeing as I haven't been doing so. I will be commenting again on stories that I should have been commenting on too!

Now, I know that this is a werewolf story (weird right?) but I figured that if I have done an everyday cliched High School story(Which someone thought they had the right to bash. Yeah I take criticism, but if you KNOW it's going to be a High School story and you HATE them, why read it you ass?) why not write a cliched werewolf story instead?! Why not make it CRACK?! Very sexual as well mwahahahahaha

Juvia=Normal speech

_Sting-Thoughts, mind links_

**_Luna-Inner wolf speaking_**

**Alpha-Alpha voice (only with alpha's no DUH! :D)**

Well with that out of the way, I don't own Fairy Tail and the Characters (only SOME OC's might show up. Not a huge fan on making OC's up really :/) sorry for any crappy spelling but I have school for that and please

ENJOY!

* * *

**You'll want me, sooner or later**

**Chapter one**

Juvia sat down at her table as she waited for her friends to show up. She always thought of herself to be lucky to have these friends. She wasn't exactly the most beautiful girl in the school and she wasn't exactly an outspoken person.

Her friends on the other hand were easily people who could fit into the popular part of things as they all had their own cliques to hang out with. Meredy was a cheerleader; Ultear was in the girls hockey team, Kagura was in the girls' football team while Millianna was on the gymnastics team

Juvia never tried for them, she knew she was a geek at heart with cool style, but still, most guys would never even give her the time of day, especially the hottest guy that girls would fling themselves at.

But still, they were HER friends and they even taught her things from their sports just in case she would change her mind and decided to participate in at least something, so now she was an all-rounder. Her brown eyes saw her friends coming in from all different directions as they all had their different clubs.

They all smiled at one another when they sat down. "Hockey match after school guys, I'll see you when it's over." They all nodded at Ultear as they ate.

**Juvia's POV**

If there's something that I loved a lot it's the fact that we're all werewolves. Not the whole school, but people from around. I was in a prestige pack, being the 8th child but most definitely not the last child. My dad being the first son to my grandpa, was the Alpha of the pack, making my older brother, Jellal, the next Alpha male in a few months' time as he was going to be 21 soon.

We all started talking about our day before a smell, a smell so gorgeous that I lifted my nose into the air discreetly and sniffed lightly. I could smell hot spices, like cinnamon and lemon layered on top. The smell was just so addictive!"

I knew what this meant of course. I had finally found my mate. He was sitting in this very room somewhere and all I needed to do is look around to see if he too would spot me.

Kagura's words fizzled out on my mind as I was no longer concentrating on her, but only on finding my mate. My mother had told me stories on finding my mate. Their smell overwhelms you, the wolf within you wants to go mad with pure lust and love that flows within you.

_**"I wonder who our mate is! Look around Juvia and hurry up!" **_

My inner wolf was way too excited and my brown eyes reached the area eagerly. That was when my eyes locked with the most unexpected person ever. There from across the cafeteria, I locked eyes with the hottest guy around. His blond hair styled backwards in in a spiky way.

His yellow eyes held mine in a gaze and I would hear my wolf yipping in excitement. Sting Eucliffe, the future Alpha for Sabre pack in a few years' time was going to be my mate and I loved that idea.

Soon enough, his face turned from one of love to hate. Was that all directed at me?

**Normal POV**

"Hey Juvia come back to Earth!" She jumped at the touch and the voice and all the girls stared at her. Her eyes fell to her plate as she started picking her food.

She couldn't lie to them and she didn't want to. "Juvia has found her mate." Instead of squealing like the 'popular' people would do, they girls all pushed out their chair to circle Juvia.

"Go ahead and tell us! No stalling!" Meredy was about to rocket off into the questions when Ultear held her hand over her mouth. Millianna smirked. "Now you can go ahead Juvia."

The girl looked down at her hands. She felt a sense of pride wash right over her, yet she was still fearful of what the top dog had just done. "It's Sting..." They all looked at each other with the same look. Kagura was the one to surprisingly say what everyone was thinking as she is usually the quiet and serious one. "Why would it have to be you above all people that is stuck with HIM?" Her outburst had shocked them all as she was never one to show how mad she is.

Juvia shrugged her shoulders and continued. "What the hell did you do that you deserve such a punishment! But if it happens, it happens." Kagura was still a little sore on the subject about mates. She sighed before looking down at her food with an indifferent look. Sting was known for his player ways, never sticking to one girl, breaking hearts as he walked. Yet the girls were too stupid to never bother with him again and they all wanted to see who would be able to change him. Obviously that was no girl.

Kagura had always thought that her mate was Jellal, but it proved that Erza was his mate. Now she wasn't so sure she might find someone else to be her perfect mate.

"Well Juvia will go and talk to him when lunch is over." Juvia really wanted to know what that look of hate was all about, but if he was going to be her mate, she would like to clear the air between them both.

She was going to make sure that he's her mate one way or the other.

~x~

The bell had gone around ten minutes ago, but those bullies were going to make mincemeat out of Juvia as she was on the side of the toilet door. They were talking about a whole load of secrets that should definitely NEVER be repeated twice and all Juvia had to do was to stay in the stall.

They were werewolves and she could smell them so well. That was one thing she was proud of. Out of everyone in her pack, she had the strongest nose a werewolf could wish for. She knew how to mask her smell very well so as she stood up on the toilet seat and masked her scent. The girls had been way too mad or probably too stupid to realise that a stall door was actually locked.

They had spent the rest of lunch there and by the time they left, it was ten minutes into her next period. Her next teacher wasn't a werewolf so there was no way he would have understood that dealing with a bunch of popular, hot and angry bunch of werewolf girls was not the right time to get out of a stall.

She stalked down the hallway with a light sigh and hoisted her bag up on her back. Her huge baggy jumper was making her feel hot. Just as she was about to wander around the corner, she could smell him before she could see or hear his lips smacking against someone else's. The warm cinnamon scent with lemon had actually wrapped itself around her body making her fall against the wall and the wolf inside of her let out a lustful growl that she just about managed to hold back.

Her breathing was deeper and she could just practically feel herself shifting in so much pleasure.

**Juvia's POV**

"_**Our mate is so close, yet so far! Can you smell who the fuck he's kissing?" **_I could, and I didn't want that. My wolf began to feel jealous and I was so sure that I was about to shift in the middle of the hallway and that's not what I needed. I peeked around the corner to see that he was indeed swapping spit with Minerva, the perfect werewolf that should be a Luna, but with no alpha blood within her.

The way he had her pushed up against the wall, one of his hands raking through her dark hair and the other was wandering up and down her thigh. My wolf growled at the sight our mate as though she was ready to pounce on him and lick him like never before. I clamped a hand over my mouth as to not let that sound get out.

Either he heard me groaning or he could smell me. That's one thing. Even if no one can smell you, your mate will always be able to smell you no matter how hard you decided to mask your scent. I saw him pause and Minerva whined a little, like a whining puppy. That was all an act though; this girl could probably get the better out of anyone but an Alpha.

"Why did you stop babe? Maybe we should go back to yours for a bit of fun." She licked his ear and my wolf growled out loud. Now that one I couldn't stop it. Luckily for me, Minerva had thought it was from Sting and stopped a little bit.

"Minerva you should go now." Her face as I could see was set in a glare from Sting's words. "Look here, you're going to give me what I want right now." Sting's yellows eyes glinted and she stopped herself.

"**Get lost before I give you the beating you deserve." **I knew that he wouldn't beat her up as she was only a female, but still it didn't mean that his Alpha voice was something to joke about. She nodded her head with a slight frown and bowed slightly before going in the opposite direction from me.

"And you, you can come out now." He was no longer using his Alpha voice and I came out to stand in front of him. His muscles were well outlined and I could see every bit of his biceps and even his abs. I just felt like melting into him as he would hold me tight, but the anger in his eyes told me otherwise.

"What the fuck do you want? You just interrupted me." Basically I didn't, but I guess that growl did interrupt something. His yellow eyes held my brown eyes in place. I was stuck but the fact that my inner wolf had practically pushed me into saying something.

"But Juvia didn't do anything; she was on her way to class when she saw you." My voice was nothing but a soft whisper, but with his enhanced hearing because he was a wolf AND because he was an Alpha, I knew he could hear me. His eyes flickered again at, but I thought I could see lust? Maybe not.

"There's something Juvia wants to talk to Sting about now that we are both here, Juvia knows that you're her-" Before I could see anything, my back was slammed up against the lockers behind me and I gasped sharply from the contact and the fact that Sting was right up in my face practically invading my personal space.

"_**Well he can invade our personal space at any time." **_

"_This is so not the time for your horniness!"_

"_**Our horniness you mean."**_

I could hear my wolf chuckling in my head and I just shut her mind link with me down for a little while not wanting to hear any more 'sexy time' things with her. But I would admit that I did want Sting as my mate. Right now, he was mad though. His eyes had shifted and I could see that they were now a glowing yellow colour. They were mesmerizing, yet frightening. When male wolf's eyes were to glow, they were going mad and using every bit of fibre in their body not to get shift. But why was he mad at me? Did he not want to be my mate that bad?

"**Look here...Juvia right? Yeah, Juvia. I don't want you to be my mate. You know what I think of you? You're weak. I can't see you becoming a Luna because you're not even strong enough even though your father is an Alpha. Makes it worse when you're the only female in your family with alpha blood. You're not hot. I would rather fuck Levy than even so much as DATE you, so you know what?"**

He looked like he was relishing the fear in my eyes and I could hear my inner wolf whimpering in pain as we were both being rejected. My heart was beginning to hurt so badly. His scent was so close and I just wanted him, I wanted his lips, I wanted his wolf and I just wanted him to sharpen his canines and mark me as his right there. He finally stopped his eyes from glowing yellow as he pushed himself up against me even more.

"I, Sting Eucliffe reject you as my mate." He pushed himself right off of me as he walked away and the tears began to well up in my eyes. It was the most rarest thing in the wolf world, to be rejected by your mate. Usually, the guy would be all over the girl and she would enjoy the attention, but he's an Alpha male and I'm a supposed Luna with the alpha of blood in me. He gets the upper hand.

"_What's so bad about me? Why can't I be a good werewolf? This is the biggest shame ever."_

"_**It's not just you though, it must be me too. Maybe I'm the reason why we're so weak."**_

"_NO! YOU'RE NOT THE REASON! You're so strong; your wolf form is beautiful while in my human form I'm so ugly and plain. It's me."_

I decided that I was no longer going to go to class but to go to my cabin deep in the dark of the woods. That way my parents would still think I'm at school but at the same time I would have a place to stay until the end.

I walked up to the secretary and I was just lucky she was in my pack. I gave her the nod of my head sending her a mind link. _"Desperate business can't stay in school." _She passed me a sick note and nodded her head. _"Okay darling, get home safely."_

I passed her my school bag that she was going to return to me as soon as I got home. She was my cousin and she understood me well. I got outside and walked well down the road and into an alleyway where there was a shortcut into the forest. I started running until I got faster and faster and I shifted.

It was effortless, painless and so easy to do. The way my paws smacked on the ground feeling the soil in between them. My fur was being brushed backwards in the wind and my sharp hearing and smell coming back to me. I knew that my eyes had also shifted to light blue as well. My fur was snow white with the tips of my tail and ears a colour of blue the same shade as my hair and well groomed and slicked back like a well-kept dog.

I got up to the cabin after that well deserved run and slammed in through the indestructible door (indestructible as in it won't shatter) as it opened before shifting back into my human form. A disadvantage about this was that you would always end up naked, meaning that I only shifted where I knew where there was a set of clothes waiting for me. I walked into my room that I always stayed in whenever I was here with my friends.

I threw on some clothes which was powder blue shorts that didn't even cover all of my thighs and a white tank top that was over stretched over my chest. My eyes had switched back to brown as I threw myself on the couch and covering my eyes about what the hell had just happened round about ten minutes ago.

I had been rejected by my mate. A mate that nature had set up for me. The only other person who would ever understand me. My tears started all over again and I cried, I sobbed and I shrieked. Rejecting was not illegal to us wolves, but it was the rarest thing ever that it brought ultimate shame to your pack that you were probably going to end up being banished. And the fact that I was an alpha's daughter? I would actually not be able to live it down, EVER.

I finally brought my tears to a standstill and dried my eyes before looking in the mirror. My blue hair was limp seeing as my brother, Jared, the brother directly older than me had poured out all of my shampoo as a prank and my mum said she was going to buy some today before I had torn my brother apart.

My eyes, they were plain brown and ordinary just like everyone else's so there was no way my eyes could captivate him like his yellow eyes do. There was a sharp pain in my heart as I could practically feel Sting stabbing me. He was doing this on purpose now. Once you found your mate, you could send them feelings of your own accord, and you could feel whatever they felt before they shut off the link.

"_Did you feel that? Did it hurt?" _I could hear my wolf whimpering as she practically laid her head in her paws in shame. Though hearing the sound of her mate was making her heart beat faster.

"_Yes, Juvia did feel that. Please Sting stop it." _There were no more pains and I couldn't feel anything that was actually going to come my way. He had actually listened to me and my wolf was instantly happy again.

"_**Yes, we were able to get him to do something for us!" **_Even I felt a little hope at it. I continued looking in the mirror. Unlike Sting who had his yellow eyes ever since he was 13, girls tended to get their wolf eyes when they turn 18. Mine was going to happen was going to happen the minute my Alfa ceremony was going to happen. Seeing as my two older sisters had rejected the idea of becoming Alfas, it was up to me to become an Alfa. I quite liked the idea to be honest.

With that little hope of getting Sting to do something for me, I was going to come up with a plan. I was going to make myself better than those sluts that always fell for Sting and that he always banged. I was going to make sure that Sting was going to fall for me. And HARD.

I smirked in the mirror and I looked at my reflection. There were things that were extra great about my body. I lied okay? I was pretty cute, hot blah blah blah, but I was really modest about it and didn't like to flaunt it off like SOME people. It was just that little run in before that made me hide myself. My wolf growled at the thought.

"_**Don't think about it. That rogue had it coming." **_I shivered involuntarily at my past. I had long enough legs but seemed to opt to baggy jeans. I had big breasts but resorted to wearing Jellal's shirts and jumpers making me looking like a girl drowning in boys' clothes. That was why I was known as the biggest geek on planet Earth.

But that was all going to change. My two older sisters who still lived with me had given me clothes that they wanted me to get back into wearing after the incident. I never did wear them after that. Maybe it was now finally time to actually wear those clothes. It was time to get over something life scaring as that. Now the only problem was to get back home. Oh well I would have to use that underground tunnel so that people don't see me in broad daylight.

I was starting to love this plan within my head and so was my wolf. _**"He is so gonna want us after this. But I could feel his inner wolf, he wanted us."**_

That made me know that Sting was definitely trying to push down his inner wolf's callings and blurt me out. This was just to my advantage. His wolf wanted me and with us being werewolves, our wolf got the better of us at times and our emotions were very strong. He might be able to hide that wants me, but he couldn't for longer. I'll just have to make him fall for me.

"_**I wonder what we smell like to him. He's like strong cinnamon and lemon." **_

"_I don't know how the hell he makes it work. He smells delicious." _She yipped in happiness and pleasure. I turned off everything and locked the door. I stood in front of the hidden opening to the tunnel. I ran down the tunnel as the door shut behind me and I could feel my eyes changing colour from brown to blue. I ran on faster until I needed to go down on all fours and I was covered in white fur.

Sting was going to want me, sooner or later.

* * *

Yeah I messed up the on POV's I think. I should have made it purely Juvia's POV but didn't, idiot. Oh well I was too lazy to change it :D

I feel as though I'm a little bit rusty in writing, so please bare with me if this was utterly hideous and horrifyingly rubbish seeing as I feel like I have lost the knack in how to write. I am really set on making new chapters and stories now, Lolita is going full out!

Please don't forget, hate or rate, flames or floods! Reviews are (not) my life, but they REALLY MAKE ME SMILE!

Lolita-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

I come bearing gifts of a new chapter! Woohoo! This a new phenomenon for Lolita-chan right? Hehehehe.

Well I would like to first of all give my love out all my guest reviewers seeing as I can't really PM them my love! This chapter is basically the same as chapter 1, but this is from Sting's POV instead, meaning you'll see what he thought about it blah blah blah!

**Guest 1 & 2: **I have now updated, hope you love this chapter even more!

**Lulu-chan (guest): **I'm glad that you love this story so far too! As much as I would love popularity on my story, I don't mind if no one really reads it, so sorry I will not be changing it to a Sticy fanfic. Mostly because I think that there are already a lot of Sticy fanfic out there and not enough Juicy (THAT IS MINE I CALL DIBS!) fanfics out there, and also because I don't really write Lucy fanfics because in all honesty it BORES me! Plus, I already have a plot written out, so it wouldn't flow well if I suddenly changed it. I hope it didn't come across as though I was being a bitch to your answer!

Well with that out of the way, I don't own Fairy Tail and the Characters sorry for any crappy spelling but I have school for that and please

ENJOY!

* * *

**You'll want me, sooner or later**

**Chapter two**

**Sting's POV**

I could tell that something important was going today. I don't exactly know what is was going to be, but it was going to be a huge and major part of my life. I shrugged off the feeling just thinking that it was something to do with me becoming an alpha in about 5 years or something. After all, my dad said that he had felt like this. But 5 years early? Must be something else then.

I walked onto the school grounds and immediately came face to face with many people that practically worshipped me. By both werewolves and humans. I smirked at them all and watched as my Beta walked up to me. Natsu stood there with his canines directly hanging out. He never did care about hiding some traits of being a wolf away from the others. That's why he was my close friend. I would have rather had Rogue as my Beta, but he's not in the same pack as me, therefore Gajeel asked for him to be his beta and he jumped at the opportunity because Gajeel is like his idol.

Stupid pup.

"Hey man, it's planned, Jessica is having a party next Saturday and it's no surprise as to who is invited." I fisted bumped with him before we made our way into the school building making the girls smile and lick their lips at us. Natsu never acknowledged it like he used to. He got paired up with that hot chick that boys wanted to bang for her innocence, but she wasn't as innocent as everyone thought.

I remember that day so well because I was trying to find ways of seducing her to get into my bed when Natsu came up to me that day with the brightest look on his face as though he got two girls on his dick at the same time. "Lucy is my mate!" Well with me being a werewolf, I completely moved off of her. Natsu sure was lucky in banging that virgin.

Speaking of which, her blond hair came in view as I could see Natsu sniff the air sweetly and smirked. "Do you always have to do that? It's just a scent." He smacked the back of my head as he laughed. "Jealous little pup are we? You will understand as soon as you find your mate. She will be the only thing you would ever want to smell, she'll be the only thing you'll want to ever look at the only thing to ever hear."

I gave him a gagging face as he frowned at me. "That sounds like falling in _love. _Natsu do you even know how weak you sound right? I'm going to be an alpha soon; I don't want to fall for a girl that will make me feel _whipped._" I hated that word. Weak was a word that didn't need to exist in my vocabulary and it wasn't going to. Natsu sighed as Lucy was getting closer and closer.

"Look man, that's exactly what I thought at first, but there, was one thing that I found out." Now Lucy was grinning at Natsu as he snuck his arms around that sexy waist of hers. "You get stronger when you know you have something that is so important to you, in this case, someone." Lucy blushed as he kissed her neck. I rolled my eyes at them both.

"Let me guess, the thought of having a mate makes him feel weak?" I almost growled at the both of them when Natsu said yes. _"I'm right here." _Natsu chuckled as he glanced at me. I was going to be an alpha soon so he knew when to push it and when not to. _"I know you are haha. Well see ya."_

Every morning he decided to walk Lucy to her class. He was so whipped now. But what he was saying was the truth. He had gotten considerably stronger ever since he and Lucy had found out about each other being mates. If I wasn't careful, he could easily pass me in alpha strength. That actually made me want to hurry up and find my mate, but just to get stronger.

Suddenly, I can smell that sweet perfume of the girl that I banged at the last party. I was thinking that she was virgin but she wasn't, someone had already gotten to her and took her innocence before I did. Yukino was her name. A girl who was quiet, but she had a killer glare going on with an aura of cockiness to match. She was a quiet hot girl in other words. She had the calm and steadiness of a Luna.

Just as I was about to walk over to her, I smelt an even stronger girl walking by. Minerva. I smirked forgetting about Yukino and turned to find Minerva smirked at me. She opened her mouth and licked her lips gently and I could see her canines bite right into her lips. Her hips were swaying deliberately and I watched it like a cat eyeing up some yarn.

The bell had gone and she did that little flick with her eyes that told me, 'meet me at lunch.' I was going to meet her and I was going to like what I was going to get. I let my inner wolf growl at her sexily and I could hear hers growl back in response. She is such a sexy bitch.

Now all I had to do was get through these hours of hell then meet up with her in private at lunchtime, piece of meat.

~x~

Lunchtime could have never been so sweet. I sat at my table with my group and I knew I was going to get pleased today. Natsu was sitting next to me with Lucy was his lap while Rogue was on my other side looking bored. "So are you going to Jessica's party next Saturday?"

I looked at him like he was stupid before grinning. "Fuck yeah. She might be a human, but she has a wild party like she's a werewolf in disguise." Also I might be able to get lucky with more girls there too. Jessica's parties were the hottest spot for werewolves to go nuts when we didn't have our own parties going on at the time.

Rogue smirked at me before setting his eyes on one girl in the whole room. I knew who it was though. He had fallen for Kagura, a girl who was also just like him and to me; I seemed to think that they would suit so well. She was calm and collected and whatever the fuck Rogue was too. I didn't even need to follow his gaze to know that he was looking at her. To be honest I didn't even know where she sat, probably the girls football team table? (**A/N: **Football as in soccer, bear with me lol)

Just as I was about to tell the rest of the people something, a smell so sweet caught my attention. I could smell vanilla and roses that were drenched in strawberry water. It was...It was heavenly! If this was the new type of girls perfume then all girls should be wearing it! I looked around the table and they acted as though they couldn't smell anything as Gajeel was just blabbing to Natsu and Rogue.

"_**Our mate, she's here!"**_

My mate?! Shit wasn't it just this morning when I had said I didn't want one? But Natsu was right, their scent becomes so addictive. My eyes wandered around the room trying to look for every hot girl there was. Hopefully she too could smell me and was looking for me. My eyes would sometimes stray from a certain girls eyes and land on their chest or their legs, but it wasn't them. My wolf was growling at me angrily.

_**"Stop looking at every fucking girl and get on with it!"**_

_"Right, sorry. Geeze you woke up-"_

He didn't even let me finish as he growled at me again and I pulled my eyes away from them. My eyes went deeper and deeper into the crowd until I saw her. Her perfect brown eyes that could melt butter or in this case, my heart.

I held her gaze for a bit and a smile crawled up on my face. Her scent was overwhelming me and she looked cute. My wolf was ready to pounce on her and take what was rightfully ours. It was as though I made a promise to her that I would never fuck or look at another girl, just for her.

Juvia Lockser was our mate. That's when it finally processed through my head and everything started working again. Disgust crawled up on my face as I finally realised that THE geekiest and THE biggest loser of a wolf and probably even a human was going to be my mate and I was going to be an ALPHA for fuck sake! Why should I be stuck with her sorry ass?

I glared at her before turning my head away from her and my inner wolf roared out in anger.

_**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! STOP hurting her! She's going through so much pain, stop hurting our MATE!"**_

_"She might be your mate but she sure as hell isn't mine! I don't want her as my mate, she's fucking weak. She might be the daughter to our neighbouring prestigious pack, but she isn't anything like her family."_

Every time I spoke about her, my heart was going 'pang' so painfully. I knew that somewhere deep down, I didn't mean it, but it was true. I needed the right mate to become my Luna and she wasn't it. I knew what I was going to have to do.

_**"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare!"**_

If I wasn't careful I knew that my inner wolf was going to shift and his anger would have been aimed at me, basically himself. I was just lucky we weren't in separate bodies otherwise he would have ripped me apart for being a dick to his mate..

_"I'm sorry, but it had to be this way." _I could feel another strain on my heart and I felt another one which seemed to be coming from inner wolf had shut himself up from me. He wasn't going to talk to me.

Oh well, why should I give a shit anyway? I was going to fuck Minerva some point at lunch and I was going to feel good.

~x~

As it turns out, Minerva had a detention and by the time she came out, she was angry and furious. The bell had already gone and people were on their way to class and shit. I could see her slamming her locker door closed and when she saw me, she winked at me before giving me a seductive smile.

Only now, it looked hideous. She had too much lipstick on it she looked awful in my eyes. To top it off, SHE didn't smell like vanilla and roses drenched in strawberry water. I shook my head out of these thoughts, feeling slightly angry with myself that I had already allowed Juvia's scent to entice me as I made my way up to Minerva.

"You look annoyed; want me to calm you down?" She hummed in a way that would have been able to turn me on, but to me it sounded like she was tone deaf and she couldn't even hum right anymore. She rubbed my shoulders for me and my wolf and I felt so repulsed by the fact that she was touching me, but I didn't want to dwell on that.

I was getting pretty sick of this feeling. Why the fuck did I have to come across my stupid mate BEFORE I banged Minerva? In my frustration, I gently pushed her up against the lockers and kissed her deeply. She seemed to melt right into the kiss.

One hand was in her hair and the other was running up and down her thighs at this point. I wasn't going to sharpen my canines on her and there was no way I would ever do that to a girl who was yet to find her mate. I still had standards and seeing as I was going to be an Alpha, it would be a huge shame if I was to mark a femme who wasn't my mate.

I almost got my hands into the waistband of her skirt when I could smell that beautiful scent that I had practically been craving for ever since lunch. My body went stiff and I could hear Minerva whining. Damn she sounded so annoying!

"Why did you stop babe? Maybe we should go back to yours for a bit of fun." She licked my ear and that made me cringe, but she thought I shivered from pleasure and her hand trailed down my front. I had barely even heard her say anything as I was just thinking about how disgusting her tongue felt until I heard that sexy jealous growl erupt from my so called shitty mate. My inner wolf decided that this would be a good time to wake up and go mad as his mate was now around. I sighed trying to hide my frustration with this day. "Minerva, you should go now."

I could see Minerva glaring at me like the spoilt little girl she is. Who the fuck did she think she was glaring at me? She grabbed my front before her eyes went a little black as she spoke. "Look here, you're going to give me what I want right now." Give her what she wanted? Did she think that I was going to shove my dick up her? Is that ALL she wanted? And people wonder why guys like me can't stick in a relationship.

My wolf was more than happy to jump in at this point. **"Get lost before I give you the beating you deserve." **Now, there was no way I was going to beat up a femme who hadn't really attacked me, but my eyes were glinting at her was showing that I may, or may not be bluffing.

She nodded with a frown before bowing and walking off. Now it was time to deal with someone who I wanted to maybe avoid for the rest of my life. "And you, you can come out now too." I didn't actually have the heart to use my Alpha voice on her right now, but that shouldn't make her think that I might suddenly like her.

"What the fuck do you want? You just interrupted me." Her growl had cut right through even though I had smelt her before anything. How Minerva didn't even realise was a shock to me and maybe to Juvia. Minerva couldn't be THAT stupid right?

_**"You have no right to talk to our mate like that!"**_

_"I can talk to her however the fuck I want!" _I never once thought that my wolf and I would fall out over something as stupid like this. But our mate was important and it was something that should be respected, so the fact that I didn't want her to be my mate was definitely a huge problem.

"But Juvia didn't do anything; she was on her way to class when she saw you." The geek was going to class late? Wow this has got to be one for the history books! As clichéd as this was going to sound, her voice was so soft and like a melody that I almost found myself being lost in it.

Almost.

"There's something Juvia wants to talk to Sting about now that we are both here, Juvia knows that you're her-" That's when I myself just lost it. My eyes changed as they starting glowing sharp lemon yellow to show that I was furious and my voice had gone Alpha. I could hear my inner wolf raging at me for doing so at our mate. I slammed her up against the wall behind her so quickly and her eyes went wide and that gasp that she let out almost made me mark her right there, but my pride of wanting a strong pack just wouldn't let me.

"**Look here...Juvia right? Yeah, Juvia. I don't want you to be my mate. You know what I think of you? You're weak. I can't smell a single drop of Alfa blood within you even though your father is an alpha. You're not hot. I would rather fuck Levy than even so much as DATE you, so you know what?"**

I could see the fear in her eyes and I almost faltered. I didn't want to see that look in her chocolate brown eyes and I just wanted to be able to kiss her and tell her I'm sorry and that I'm being such a fucking dick and my pride was just too big and I'll fucking change for her. But that shit only happens in chick flicks. I was going rage right now and I was enjoying every bit of it.

I managed to calm myself down as I was going to say this next part. Just thinking about it was breaking my heart a little bit. "I, Sting Eucliffe reject you, Juvia Lockser as my mate."

My wolf went dead silent and it was as though he had retreated into the back of my mind. He didn't want anything to do with me at this point and I didn't even want anything to do with myself. I saw her eyes brighten up with the tears that were forming and the way her heart was crying out in pain.

It made me want to cry too. I pushed myself away from her and walked down to the hallway. I could hear her crying on the inside and I just wanted to go back and hold her and tell her it was some sort of sick joke of mine, then maybe she would punch me for being such a cunt to her and after that it would be fine between the both of us.

But I was too stubborn to even care. She was weak and I didn't want a weak family that would lead on the pack when I was to step down from being an alpha. She didn't deserve to be my Alfa so she can just cry for all I care.

Line break

By the time I got to my next class, I remembered that the nerd was in my class too. Well I didn't actually know that in the first place, but as soon as I walked in, the register was being taken and Juvia's name had been called out.

The whole class stopped to stare at me and the girls, both werewolves and humans, was staring at me as I was some piece of meat. I smirked at them all and half of them blushed while the idiot teacher looked at me in disappointment.

"Is there a reason why you're 15 minutes late to my lesson, Sting?" Damn, I forgot he wasn't a werewolf! I shrugged him off before swiftly walking to my seat at the back where my friends all sat. "I almost got lucky." His face boiled okay mild anger before I smirked at him and he backed off easily.

"Gooood little human", I muttered under my breath and Natsu chuckled at the irony. Even Gajeel let out his weirdo laugh. He was going to be an Alpha just like me in the next two years and while his pack wasn't prestigious as mine, they were still bloodthirsty warriors.

He lifted his head to where Juvia sits. Well the only empty seat in the room. "Where's sulky face?" I felt myself go rigid as my wolf almost snarled at him in anger for talking about my mate.

Wait, did he too smell the strawberry water that leaked right off of her too? _**"Grrrr if he does anything to our mate I swear I'll rip him apart, Alpha on Alpha."**_

Although that was a fight that would be amazing to witness, I didn't want to get in one with Gajeel. The fact that he was my good friend also made sure that I never did. Natsu started talking.

"Maybe she had to go hit the library and read up on the next thirteen chapters in maths and shit." We both laughed and high fived each other while Gajeel glared at us through his red eyes. "Don't talk about her like that, she's my friend."

_**"You should listen to him, she's our MATE yet you treat her like shit, not even better than the whores you fuck."**_

_"Get over it, I'm not having someone as weak as her become my Luna! This could ruin our pack!"_

My wolf stayed silent for a moment and I thought I had one until he said one more statement that would have made me freeze forever. _**"But I love her."**_

I shook my head mentally before looking at Gajeel. "Why are you friends with her anyway? And I can talk about the nerd however I want." The teacher glared at us to tell us to shut up, but Natsu flicked him off.

"Look, not only are our packs allied, but she's been a close of mine since we were 7. You don't know half the shit she's had to go through and the amount of Alpha female training she's gone through either. You know what? Just shut your fucking mouth about her."

I was ready to snap at him and tell him that she was MY mate and that I should have the right to know everything that happened to her when I suddenly stopped. My wolf's feelings were getting the better of me.

_**"It's not me." **_Well it can't be me! Just as I was about to get on with the work, I realised that the smell of vanilla, roses and strawberry water had faded away from the building gently. I needed that scent to survive now. If I couldn't smell it at ALL then I might just go crazy!

I scolded myself mentally. I wasn't going to give into this feeling; I wasn't going to become weak and whipped for the sake of a nerd. That thought sent a sharp pain through my heart and I knew that Juvia felt it too.

I smirked before sending my so called darling _mate _a mind link. _"Did you feel that?"_ I wanted her to grovel in pain, to feel like she was going to faint in weakness, but as doing as she replied it almost tore my heart into two.

_"Yes, Juvia did feel it. Please stop Sting."_

She sounded broken enough and with me taunting her, it made her worse. The sound of how weak her voice was made my wolf feel so angry with himself and he almost took control of me and wanted to send a mind link that he was sorry.

_"Okay you can let it go now, let's not go too far and start telling her how sorry I am."_

My wolf practically glared at me in my head with his yellow eyes. _**"Well you should, but I won't force you anyway."**_

This was just way too such drama for one day.

* * *

I read the first two chapters with tears in my eyes all for Juvia :'( Okay maybe it's not as sad as some other stories but hey, I feel sorry that I wrote this about her! Well ANYWAY, I hope this chapter was good enough for you guys who read this and also that it wasn't boring for you guys! I tried my ultimate best!

I also apologize for any grammatical errors!

Please don't forget, hate or rate, flames or floods! Reviews are (not) my life, but they REALLY MAKE ME SMILE!

Lolita-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

OMG do you know how happy I am to see that this is like a story that people actually love?! Makes me want to cry of happiness, I love you guys! I seem to be getting a whole lot of guests reviewing it mwahahaha!

So I would just like to send out my love solely to the people who have reviewed on chapter 2 so far!

**Lulu-chan: **I looooooove yooooooou! You're very understanding and you seem to review without fail! Your reviews make me way beyond happy!

**Claraa: **Why yes, Minerva is a bitch :D Let's all bash Minerva mwahahahaha!

**Guest 1: **I have now updated so now you just have to wait for chapter 4, but please do enjoy chapter 3 for the time being!

**Guest 2: **Psst. Hey! You alive yet? I have now reviewed so you can longer be dead mwahahahaha! But of course, you can be dead after this chapter and wait for me to update chapter 4 :D

**Alice: **Glad you like it that much that you said please 3 times! Most people can't even say it once mou :/ I have now updated mwahahahaha!

I had a whole load of things planned to say about this chapter but I think I forgot...Oh well!

Well with that out of the way, I don't own Fairy Tail and their Characters sorry for any crappy spelling and ultra rubbish grammar (I think I have a whole load) but I have school for that and please

ENJOY!

* * *

**You'll want me sooner or later **

**Chapter three**

**Juvia's POV**

I quickly charged into my room from behind the bookshelf where the tunnel was and ran into my room to quickly get dressed. I could hear the voices downstairs as my mother was serving up dinner. There seemed to be a whole lot of other voices too.

"Juvia where the hell were you?!" Meredy was on the other side of the door and I could tell that Kagura was most likely there with her. I was right as soon as I heard Kagura talking.

"It's not like you to ditch school suddenly." I sighed in frustration as I threw a huge hoodie over my head and shoved it down over my chest and stomach. I grabbed up some tracksuit bottoms (**A/N: **Or sweats) and pulled them up my legs. Sometimes I hated having such good friends.

"Juvia just needed to get out of there for a while. She was feeling claustrophobic." There was no point saying that I felt ill because werewolves DON'T get ill. Maybe only when we were injured, but not ill. I threw open the door to meet the two faces. Meredy gave me a cheery smile while Kagura gave me her Stoic look that _screamed _'I so don't believe you.'

"This is about him isn't it?" I hate how she can read everyone so easily. Funny, that's how we became friends. She used to have a hard time reading me until that rogue came along. Maybe I got too boring for her?

I hung my head and nodded. They didn't know that he had rejected me because it was something simply unheard of. Not like they were going to know. "Yeah, he said he wants to meet Juvia in the forest tonight! The bit that borders from our pack's land to his."

I was such a badass liar that even Kagura fell for them. Meredy looked like she was going to burst in happiness when she heard that. "Aww, look at my little soon to be Luna, all grown up now!" She practically noogied my head as I laughed and threw her off of me.

Kagura smiled a little bit. "As long as he makes you happy, I'm happy. But please, do tell how it feels to have a mate." She sat down on my bed with her arms folded and her legs crossed over as she waited for me to talk. Meredy sat down on the floor with big puppy dog eyes watching me intently.

I recalled the first time I had smelt him and a smile came over my face. "Juvia felt like she was in heaven. Suddenly Juvia was sitting there talking to you guys, then the sweet smell of cinnamon and lemon just overpowered Juvia's nose and clouded the rest of Juvia's senses."

Meredy's face scrunched up. She had never been one for cinnamon. "They don't all smell like that though. Every mate has a unique smell. Anyway, Juvia started looking for him to see if he could smell her too and then just like that, as clichéd as it sounds, we locked gazes and Juvia couldn't hear anyone around her.

"Juvia's wolf, she just wanted to leap over there and make him mark what was his the horny bitch, but hey it's Juvia mate, these things happen."

Yeah, a mate who rejected me. I could still hear my wolf growling at me for calling her a horny bitch. I smiled internally at her and she just ignored me.

Meredy, being that hopeless romantic that she is, held her hand to her heart and sighed deeply before falling back on the floor. "Sounds so sexy! Just like your mate."

I heard my wolf purr in agreement as she suddenly felt proud that she was able to bag the hottest teenage wolf ever. Kagura looked distant. I tilted my head at her and Meredy smacked her leg pretty hard. She turned her head and snarled at her.

"What the fuck?!" Meredy giggled. "Had to snap you out of your depressing mood somehow." Kagura flicked her off as she fell back on my bed.

"Anything you would like to say Kagura?" She shook her head pretty quickly and Meredy smiled evilly. She grabbed my quilt and pulled it so hard that Kagura yelped as she fell off with it and landed on the floor.

"KYA!" I laughed so hard that I couldn't contain it and then suddenly Ultear burst into the room with Milliana in view. "Come on people, it's pack dinner tonight! Well allied pack dinner. The 4 packs are all here."

Shit I completely forgot about that. At least now I wouldn't have to go to the forest for that fake date I planned. We all rushed downstairs and into the ally pack dining room that consisted of at least 450 or more seats. It looked more like an awards evening than a meeting. I took my seat next to my older brother Jared and my younger brother, Daine. While Kagura, being in my pack too sat a few tables away. I saw Gajeel sitting next to his dad who was the current Alpha and Rogue, his beta was next to him.

He glanced up at me to acknowledge me and I did the same back. It was only him and Rogue that acknowledged me in school that was actually friends with Sting. Unfortunately for me, Minerva was in the same pack as Millianna meaning that she too was also here and she didn't look happy.

My wolf relished her anger. _**"That would teach her not to mess with something that's ours, bitch."**_

I snickered at her before piping down. My dad stood up as he was about to say something.

We were the prestigious Midnight pack. We were true to our name. At midnight, we ran the terror. Second was Gajeel's pack. They were terrifying and if you were to mess with that pack, you were in other words finished. They held their name for being the Shadow pack. You didn't ever want to be on their bad side.

Millianna's pack were more of a lookout sort of pack, they had brilliant spy tactics. But the women there were something else. It was as though they all had the blood of an alpha running right through them and when the men got angry which was rare, you knew you were screwed. They held the name Scar pack.

Ultear's pack was another warrior pack like the Shadow, but they weren't as bloodthirsty. They were tortuous though. VERY tortuous. They enjoyed giving rogues the slow deaths they deserved. Claw pack is their name.

So here we all were, the four main ally packs and my pack being the prestigious. My dad cleared his throat. "First of all, I would like to say that it's glad to see you all again." I almost snorted when I knew I wasn't glad to see Minerva again.

"First we'll start with the bad news. Scar, please tell us your scouting." My dad sat down and the Alpha of the Scar pack rose up and cleared his throat. "We have found some disturbing news about the Rogue's. They are on the move and they seem to be targeting the prestigious packs."

My dad's face had tightened and my mum was holding his hand and his features softened. My wolf whimpered in agony as my heart constricted.

_**"That's how me and my mate are supposed to be. Just like that. An Alpha with his Luna."**_

_"I know hun, I know."_

The pain was too unbearable and I felt like running out of the room as fast as I could, but I had to sit there and endure it. I swallowed down a choked sob and suddenly, my little brother grabbed my hand and nuzzled his face into my arm which made me look down at him and smile.

"_Are you okay Juvia?" _I nodded my head at him slightly. _"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." _He gave me a disbelieving look but shrugged his shoulders all the same.. "We don't exactly know what these rogues are after, but all rogues usually have no purpose. They just enjoy hurting others. We'll try to get more information as soon as possible." He nodded and sat down before Alpha Metalicana, Gajeel's dad, stood up.

"Alpha of Claw and the rest of the Shadow have been talking and it would seem like there might be a war between us. Not only would we need to be prepared for whatever is thrown at us, but we shall be on the front line then with Claw in tow. I can smell the fight coming towards us, we need to gear up and..." My father nodded and stood up.

"It would seem like we have to team up with the other 4 packs." I saw Minerva lean back in her seat with a smirk and my wolf stretched in excitement within me. Others rolled their eyes while my dad continued. "Tomorrow, I shall be discussing with the Sabre pack." I sat up even straighter than I should have and my eyes fell downwards. With Jellal becoming the next Alpha and me being the only girl in my family with alpha blood, we were both in other words forced to go with him to any important meetings.

Being prestigious packs, it was weird to have two sharing land. Any other regular pack could have as many as they wanted in one town, but never prestigious packs. Magnolia was a very huge town in itself, so it was only right that two prestigious packs were able to share the land, even if there were the minor clashes at our school, Fairy Tail High. Not that I actually cared about this. No, there was only one thing that I was scared and worried about.

I had to go and see Sting at his own mansion.

I swore mentally and my whole pack seemed to hear it as I accidentally thought of it strong enough for the mind link to the whole pack. They all stared at me and I gave them a sheepish smile and Kagura closed her eyes and sat back with the biggest smile on her face. _**"Oh she's lapping this riiiiiight up isn't she?"**_

I scowled as I sent a scowl her way making sure that our allies didn't manage to see my face though. _"Oh yeah, she so is."_

* * *

Everyone had finally gone home and the only people left was the my pack. We had at least 60 families that consisted of around 15 people each so our mansion was made to contain that amount of people. That was a heck of a lot, but there was still more outside of Magnolia too. Kagura smirked at me as she followed her family to her wing of the mansion.

"Nice thoughts you have going on there." I made sure that no adult was looking before I flicked her off and she laughed. "Have a nice night Juvia. I don't want to smell anything from your part of the house." Now THAT made me go all red. Was she _implying _that I was going to have _certain _dreams about _Sting_? Okay well maybe I had dreamt of him whisking me off in front of his whore friends and fuck buddies and telling them I was going to be his girlfriend, but that was about it.

Now he was my mate.

I sighed deeply as my wolf softly barked, indicating that we were both tired which I completely was. The events of today was just too much in one rush. I walked past my Dad's office before he called me inside. I could smell my mum and Jellal in there too. I slipped into the room and my mum smiled at me before kissing my cheek. "Goodnight hun, be safe from now on!" I nodded at her before standing next to my brother in front of my Dad's desk.

"Tomorrow, all three of us will be heading to the Sabre pack and from there we will be discussing about our training programs." I nodded and shifted my weight onto one foot. Jellal was standing coolly with his hands in his pockets. My Dad was unbelievably proud of him. "And you son, you and your mate will be having some separate trainings from Jose as well as with your beta, Doranbolt." Jellal closed his eyes with a small smile due to having his mate mentioned. I could hear his wolf growling calmly and even my Dad could hear it.

"_**I want that kind of relationship with my mate too." **_I could feel her pain, we wanted our mate so badly yet he didn't want us at all. The pain of this knowledge made me grip at my chest and Jellal noticed the move out of the corner of his eyes. "And you Juvia, you shall be receiving some Luna lessons by the Luna of Sabre."

My head shot up in definite surprise. I was going to do WHAT NOW?! "Why would that be Dad? Why can't Juvia get training from mum? Mum is an Luna!" Dad looked down sadly. "You mother might be a Luna, but the alpha blood from her Hoshi pack missed her and her twin, your aunt received the alpha blood instead." Oh yeah. Mum might have the strength, smarts and the rest of the qualities of a Luna, but she didn't have the blood.

"But that doesn't stop me from loving her. I don't care if she hasn't got any alpha blood in her and it's not because of our wolves that we HAVE to be mates. You know why fate has put us with a certain mate?" I shook my head it seemed that Jellal had had this talk before already. He shared a smile with Dad as he turned to face me.

"We have our mates due to the fact that we are each other's halves, not only to our inner wolf, but also to ourselves. Think of it like this, you have a heart and break it in half. You try many different hearts out that might fit with that piece but they just won't. Eventually after trying so many pieces, you go back to the other half and it fits in together. You were always meant to be. You'll understand this fully when you find your mate."

Which I already have. My Dad smiled at him and then got up to stretch. "I couldn't have explained that better myself son. Now let's go to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow." Thank fuck it was Saturday tomorrow! My Dad grabbed us both in a hug and kissed me on my forehead and ruffled Jellal's. "Okay you two pups, time for bed." Jellal rolled his eyes at him.

"Come on Dad, I'm going to be an alpha in a few months!" Dad rolled his eyes back to him as we all left the office. "Yes a few months, not today. For now you'll always be a pup until the day." I giggled at little before letting out a huge yawn. "Goodnight dad, goodnight Jellal, Juvia will see you tomorrow.

They both waved at me before we took to our huge part of the mansion. I got to my room and jumped into a lukewarm shower. Being a werewolf and all, we had a slightly hotter body temperature than most people. As soon as I was done, I dried myself off before putting on my shorts and tank top that I usually wear for bed. I had my hair tied up in a towel turban before I went into the depths of my wardrobe to find where I had put the clothes that my sisters had bought for me. I reached out into a huge trunk that I made sure I at least washed the clothes once a month to keep them in pristine condition for a time I would use them. That time was now.

I could hear my inner wolf whistle. _**"Could you IMAGINE what our mate would do when he sees us in that? Man we would look so foxy." **_Who knew that my wolf was this horny? She was like a horn dog. _"What are you, a closet perv?" _She chuckled in my head as I started going through the clothes. _**"It's a thing that wolves do okay? And very soon, something important will be happening to us as well."**_

In all honesty, I was way too tired to even ask and I just wanted to make sure that I had found the perfect outfit for tomorrow. I swore. _"For fuck sake, why is it that trying to find the perfect outfit is so hard? So much more easier wearing those baggy clothes."_

"_**The things us girls do to look good." **_She sighed and I laughed before my eyes landed on the most perfect pair of clothes. I saw some powder blue skinny jeans with a white top that reached my thighs and it hung to figure very tightly, then an equally powder blue leather jacket that only stopped at my waist. I smirked at it. It was perfect. I set it down on my chair ready for tomorrow before collapsing on my bed in a tired heap.

I was going to make Sting definitely fall for me.

* * *

Sooooooooooo what did you guys think? I know I made a whole load of mistakes because I use Google Drive on my phone and sometimes PC and by the time I convert it onto word on my PC, I'm like really too lazy to bother checking it and stuff ahahahaha. Oh...I need a beta :o

Please don't forget, hate or rate, flames or floods! Reviews are (not) my life, but they REALLY MAKE ME SMILE!

Lolita-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Okay, so I know that it's been a while since I last updated, but believe me, I've been working pretty hard with this chapter in particular I don't like it, I won't lie to you. I feel as though the romance here moved a little too fast, but it was too late to bother to even change anything because I had gone too deep into writing and changing anything would be even longer to do

Sooooo I decided to just stick with it and see how you guys would all feel about it! I would really understand if you didn't like this chapter at all because in all honesty, I don't like it either!

**Claraa: **I don't know why, but it's cheesy things like that that make me laugh! Love the review lol :D Well it's here now!

**Guest 1: **I'm glad that you need more and here you are! You now have more :O This story is like a drug that you can't give up lol. Hope you like it!

**Lulu-chan: **I leave you hanging because I want you to keep on reading and enjoying my story! But this time I kept you hanging for so long and I'm sowwie! Here is a new chapter to make up for it :D

**Guest 2: **Yay you're alive! Hope you're still alive to read this chapter :D

**Guest 3: **Lol, not sure if you're the same guest as guest 2, but it was actually because of you that I decided to just go with this chapter and just update. I saw your review and just decided to put it up! Thank you for that! Here is a chapter for youuuuuuu!

I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes, but U swear I checked like every freaking time! And sometimes uploading here really messes up with one's writing!

ENJOY!

* * *

You'll want me sooner or later

Chapter 4

I had my gym bag on my shoulder as I stood behind my Dad and Jellal who stood in front of the front door. Like ours, The Sabre pack's mansion was HUGE! We had to travel from one end of the town to the other. "Dad, why is it that we have to come _here_ when this was _our _idea?" He sighed at me, but I could tell that he too was annoyed by the idea. "Because even though we're both prestigious packs, they more or less settled here before us, you know back then. I think they said they settled a week before us? We have to give them that leeway."

I nodded feeling satisfied with the answer. It was reasonable enough. It was shocking enough that a prestigious pack allowed another prestigious pack to stick around in the first place. Jellal sighed as we still stood there waiting for them. "I just don't feel comfortable work-" Dad shot him a glare. _"Be careful what you say son, make sure that anything you say about the Sabre's are done by pack mind link."_

Jellal gave Dad a lopsided grin. "Sorry." I knew what he was going to say and so did Dad, so he didn't really need to try and say it again. He didn't feel like working with Sting as soon as Sting became the Alpha in two years time. Not that I blame him really. Jellal didn't take shit from anyone and well Sting? He was the definition of the crap that Jellal didn't take. I can see our packs falling out all because Sting was a power hungry guy.

_**"And that's what our mate needs, he needs to lead his pack with an iron fist." **_I never knew that having a mate would make some people do some crazy things! My wolf sounded like she was ready abandon our pack! _"But you have to admit that it's a little irrational."_

She snarled at me which made me a little bit shocked. _**"He's our mate, you can't argue with anything he does, and that bit turns me in just thinking about it." **__"I'M not sure I want a mate anymore now." _I quickly shut her out if my mind link before she could bark at me madly.

After waiting for like an eternity, the door swung open with a frustrated teenage girl who was around my age was standing there. "Honestly, you would think that someone closest to the door would be able to open it, but nooooo. Me who's on the other side is FORCED to open it! I'm sorry for the really long wait, and thank you for not acting like the Shadow pack and trying to kick our door down." She let out a long sigh before smiling at us and stepping aside for us to enter inside.

"Why thank you Mavis, how are you?" The teen shrugged with a simple smile before shutting the door behind me. "Well Alpha Lockser, I could be better, but I'm good enough. I'll take you to see my Dad now." We walked along the winding and confusing corridors before we finally got the office. I froze and took the tiniest, most unnoticeable step back as we all waited outside the door. The smell overpowered me and I almost felt like fainting in happiness from smelling him again. How I had managed to the rest of yesterday without smelling him was beyond me. My wolf went crazy.

"_**Oh DOG he smells so sexy! I just want him to come bounding out of there and use his wet tongue to lick me all over and I want him to nuzzle into me and-" **_I blocked off the link with her yet AGAIN before she would have me start saying these words out loud and that is the last thing I would want right now. Mavis knocked on the door as she waited. "Oh, and Juvia, my mum would like to see you now! There's no point in us waiting here! I hope you don't mind Alpha Lockser." My Dad shook his head. "No it's fine! I'll link when we have to go okay Juvia?" I nodded at her and hoisted the falling bag a little more before stalking Mavis.

"So hey Juvia, how comes I've never seen you before?" I kept on walking with her hiding behind my hair. "Well because Juvia is a loser and nerd, but Juvia has seen Mavis before. She didn't know she was in the Sabre pack." We walked up a flight of stairs before she turned to look me over.

"You? A loser? A NERD? How is that possible when you dress fine and other than the third person speech which is sorta adorable, I wouldn't call you either of them. Just because you happen to like studying doesn't make you a loser. Oh, and I'm not just any Sabre pack member, I'm Sting's younger twin." She gave me a gentle smile before walking into a large room where a woman was doing press ups. I gaped at Mavis in surprise, but I could sort of see the resemblance. Then I started gaping at the pink haired woman. She looked up at us before smiling and getting up.

"Hey, you must be Juvia! My name is Ikaruga, the Luna of Sabre! It must be sort of weird in having me want to train you, but to be honest your mum and I were really good friends! She asked me if I was willing to help train you as you have the blood of an alpha but she doesn't." I could hear the unspoken words of her saying _"and it would seem like you don't have the strength of one too."_

She just flashed me a smile before she beckoned me over. She led me to the balcony which if I must say was pretty high even for a wolf and I wasn't even in wolf form. She suddenly jumped over the bar and alarm bells were going off in my head. Mavis laughed at me.

"Oh come ON, it's not THAT bad!" Well it is if you almost shit yourself! "Training starts now, so change into your gear and let's get going. Mavis is joining in too." The girl started muttering a string of curse words before jumping over the balcony too. I sighed in defeat. "Juvia will be down there soon!"

I quickly grabbed out my stuff and changed out of the nice clothes and into some simple black spandex shorts with a white top and black combat gloves, and not forgetting my black boots too. I sniffed in the air and there was still the light scent of cinnamon and lemon lingering around me. My wolf was beating her tail on the floor in excitement.

_**"That's all we need to keep us going now." **__"Yep, I can feel like a power surge!"_

So this was the power of a mate? Maybe it was finally time to show them what I can do. I stood in front of the balcony and gulped visibly as I gripped onto the balcony, my knuckles turning even more white in my gloves. My wolf started barking out a mantra.

_**"We'll be fine, we'll be fine, we'll be fine." **_She kept on going until I leapt down without another moment of hesitation. I suddenly slammed down to the ground, crouched down on my feet almost like I was playing leap frog. Mavis stared at me on shock while her mother clapped at me.

"Wow I'm surprised you managed to do that the first time! It took Mavis here 3 weeks!" I started feeling proud of myself and Mavis turned bright red. "Muuuuum, it was two weeks and six days!"

Ikargua just waved her off before turning towards me. "Okay first we'll start with hand to hand combat, then tomorrow you'll go for a run."

_**"Did she say a run? YES something write can definitely excel in!" **_The Luna kept on talking. "You'll also be training with Sting." I stilled and suddenly I felt the urge to smirk. Somehow, everything was coming towards me easily in my plan. The shy Juvia was going and the headstrong Juvia was coming back out. It was time I got over this.

"Juvia can't wait for that." She got into a stance and beckoned me as Mavis was stick doing laps in her human form. "Training is in session."

~x~

Mavis was kind enough as to let me use her shower before I came out looking and smelling fresh again. "You're staying for dinner! It seems your Dad and your brother have gone home, but they let you stay over! This is so sweet!" We kept on walking down the hallway and Mavis was so childlike. It was funny and cute.

I saw many pack members and it was as though blond hair ruled the pack and only people who were mated and married within the pack had different hair colours. Just then, pink hair came into my view. It was Natsu, Sting's best friend and his beta.

He nodded with a lopsided grin at Mavis and did a double take at me. He sniffed the air suspiciously. "You smell exactly like that nerd, Juvia... HOLY SHIT, JUVIA?!" Was my appearance really that shocking? I nodded shyly at him and almost socked him one for calling me 'that nerd'.

"Hai, it's Juvia. She is only here for training." He snorted as he rolled his eyes at me. "You, training? You look like a weak pup to me." I glared at him which shocked him as well. "Juvia is going to be an Luna soon, so she is going to be strong, got it?"

I could hear his wolf growling at me and his eyes were flickering between changing before he caught himself. "Juvia is going to make sure she's stronger than you even." He started laughing at me by then, the full on type where you start slapping your knee, you can't make a noise because your laughing too hard and when your eyes start to water. Mavis was going to come forward and hit him for me but I stopped her. "Juvia will fight Natsu as soon as she thinks she's ready."

He stopped laughing by then. He loved a good fight more than anything and that was what he wanted. He stared at me like I was mad. "Not only are you a girl, but you would never last. Not against me." I shrugged and Mavis was smiling at me. "Then Juvia will just have to train harder won't she? She is going to be the best Luna around here, don't forget that." I was looking him straight in the eyes and he was doing the same back to me. That was when my eyes widened a fraction because the cinnamon and lemon scent came in a flurry of a tornado before I turned around to come face to face with...

_**"OUR MATE! Dammit, just lemme at em, lemme at em!" **_I had smelt him before I had seen him. His scent was heavenly and I could hear my wolf yipping at him and trying to urge me forward. His cool yellow eyes stared at me in what seemed to be surprise and, wait, was that _lust _I could see? He started from my feet then travelled up my legs then further up, even though he did take some time to stare and my legs then stare at my chest for eternity.

"Juvia's eyes are up here," I huffed. The other two snickered at my statement and Sting just glared at his friend and his sister before they both muttered how they were hungry and both left in a hurry. They left. THEY LEFT ME HERE WITH STING!

_**"Go to him please. Go to our mate." **_I knew that my wolf wanted him right by her side right now, but I didn't want her to get hurt if he told me to get lost. She was desperately pleading now but I didn't want to get hurt either. _"You know I can't do that, let's just stick to the plan okay?" _She whimpered but complied all the same.

Sting was still staring at my body but then his gaze finally locked with my eyes. They held me there, mesmerized me, stunned me and I could definitely see the lust in his eyes for me. This was too easy! He seemed to shake his head before glaring at me. My heart plummeted as he started walking towards me closing the gap at a steady pace. His voice was cold to me as soon as get spoke. "What are you doing here?"

I showed him my bag as he made his way towards me and he only raised a blond eyebrow at me. "Juvia was training, with Sting's mum." He raised both eyebrows up. "Oh? And why can't _your _mum train you?" Why was he being so difficult for?

"Juvia's mum has no blood of an Alpha, but she is a Luna." He was right in front of me now and all I had to do was stretch my arm out in front of him and I would be touching him. My heart and wolf's heart was speeding up and I was sure that Sting could hear it. He looked down at me through the fringe in front of his eyes and I did a sharp intake on my breathing. He smirked at me.

"It doesn't matter even if you've changed your looks, You'll still never be strong enough to be _my _Luna." I flashed him a glare and I felt my eyes flicker blue then I calmed myself quickly. Luckily he hadn't seen the change because it was that quick. "Juvia is going to tell Sting something right now." I took a step forward and he watched me with amusement until I grabbed the front of his shirt, feeling the hard brick wall muscles he calls abs under his shirt and I almost groaned in pleasure. I grabbed him down to my height until we were nothing staring directly into each other's eyes. They were gorgeous up close!

"I, Juvia Lockser reject your rejection, Sting Eucliffe. Juvia is going to make sure she can do whatever it takes to get Sting to mark her." My wolf was barking in delight and as soon as I had said those words, Sting's wolf growled in happiness too. I suddenly found myself up against the wall yet again and under Sting's body. His head was nuzzled into my neck and against my wishes, I sighed from his touch.

"You think you can just make me fall in love with you?" His hands started roaming up and down my thighs and his touch felt electrical. It was the best feeling ever and I almost collapsed over in a heap due to happiness. It didn't help that the cinnamon and lemon scent was right there in front of me. That's all I could breath in and out. There was no need for oxygen just as long as his sent intoxicated me then that was all I needed to survive. His warm breath tickled my neck and it sent shivers down my spine, causing me to moan out loud as my wolf had purred.

The way his skin felt running across mine, it was all I needed to faint right here and right now. Both of his hands was on my hips now as he held himself closer to my hips and he was leaving a trail of kisses on my neck. "I'll tell you what. I don't really love or like you, so I'll keep on screwing whoever I want to and you have to try and win me over. What you're wearing now is a good start as it's actually turning me the fuck on. You have one month. After that and you haven't managed to get me to so much as mark you, then you have to accept my rejection then we go through the separation process, got it?"

"Hmmm Juvia understands." Damn, he was still rocking himself into me and the way his lips was gliding across my neck as though he was finding the right place to mark me made my brain go all hazy. Suddenly out of nowhere, I felt the power to push him away from me. "Juvia will make sure you fall for her sooner or later Sting."

I sniffed him openly before smirking up at him and picking up my dropped bag then trying to follow the scent of Mavis. "Sooner or later."

**Sting's POV**

I stared after my so called _mate _in shock. She was like a whole new person, and that turned me on. Not because she was acting strong and shit, but the way she was determined to make this work between us, not break down and the fact that she wasn't after my dick either. Let's face it, a girl who acted like her would have thought she could have her way with me the same way that Minerva thought she could order ME about.

I don't even know what took over me. One minute I was checking her out, the next I'm glaring at her while telling myself that I won't fall for her, then I have her up against the wall under my body telling her that she might actually have a chance to wow me. It was all her damn fault! If she didn't come here, maybe I wouldn't be in this mess! I would be going on my life the way I like it, and she would be going on with hers!

Then she had to stupidly come over and train with my mum and her scent gets to me o powerful. It's like every time we come across each other, her scent and our bond get even stronger. There isn't a single girl who would be able to turn me on again. Not _ever._

"_**Because they're not our mate. Get it into your head Sting." **_I growled as I made my way down the hall to go and have dinner with the rest of the pack. Nobody knew she was my mate and they weren't gonna. Just as long as she too kept her mouth shut about it. _"Well seeing as you always bring it up, how can I forget?"_

I can see his sly smirk running through my mind right now.

~x~

I hate to admit it, but Juvia was fucking cute. She had actually waited for the _whole _pack to sit down before my Dad beckoned her to a seat. A seat that just so happened to be next to me. Her scent was going to be the death of me. _"At least I'll die happy." _What the FUCK?! No, no, NO! I did NOT just think about that! _**"Yes you did.**_" I cursed mentally which made the whole pack look at me in surprise. Whoops, I had sent it through the whole pack mind link. Even Juvia was looking at me.

"_Let me guess, you sent that through pack mind link AND mate mind link?" _She sounded amused but also very sympathetic. I tore my eyes from everyone else and stabbed into my steak that was laying on my plate before they all ignored me again. When did her voice sound so sexy? _**"Since always you just never took the time to talk to her." **_I ignored my wolf before I sent something through all the links again.

"_Yes I did, you sound like you had that experience." _She blushed really lightly and for the first time, I saw that her skin wasn't deathly pale. _"Yes, Juvia went through the same thing yesterday at the ally meeting. Juvia let out a whole string of curses."_ I sat back in my seat with a smirk which made Natsu raise an eyebrow up at me.

"_What are you smirking about?" _My eyes almost twinkled at him with the amusement I called a mate. _"Entertainment, now shut the fuck up." _He growled at me and I growled back before Mavis growled right back. _"TRYING to eat here!" _We both glared at her but I could feel my mum's heated gaze on me, so we all calmed down.

"_So the nerd swears huh? Good girl gone bad moment? A little too cliched, even for you nerd." _She rolled her eyes at me as she took a sip of her water, but I could literally smell the wave of lust that poured out of her and mine was almost up to match. _"Just because Juvia studies and passes, doesn't mean she's a nerd. She has a life and friends."_

Yeah, her friends that are welcomed to the popular table at any time. It always made me wonder why that mixed up bunch would all hang around with each other, talk less of the school's nerd. I tilted my head towards her discreetly and I could feel her tilting closer to me before changing her mind and pulling away. That movement made me frown even though I had made sure that love was never going to be my forte.

"_How are you even friends with them nerd?" _She seemed to fidget about a little bit as though she didn't know how to answer that question. I could practically see the lies forming in her mind and under the table, I held her hand just to make her stop, but that touch was electrifying as usual. My wolf hissed and I could hear Juvia's wolf trying to settle down. If I didn't want to fall for her, then I was going to need to stop touching her. For some strange reason, I didn't want to stop now.

"_Don't lie to me, you can tell me. After all, I'm going to be your mate." _She looked at me in shock and her brown eyes were swaying between brown and blue. Blue? I couldn't wait for her to get her wolf's eyes when she was 18, I could stare into them all day...

_"Aw FUCK, I gotta stop these thoughts! She's nothing to me!" _That was when her brown eyes came back into full possession as her eyes fell down and she pulled away from my grip. My heart pinged as she wouldn't look at me or send me a mind link. I tried my best to get her attention, but nothing would work. She focused more on talking to Mavis and even to my mum about her training.

My wolf whimpered. _**"Apologize." **_If there was one thing Sting Eucliffe never did, that was apologizing. I never did, never would and especially not the nerd. _**"But you hurt her." **_I know I did, but I couldn't bring myself to apologize. The pain in my heart was becoming more and more and before I knew it, we both stood up at the same time to ask to be excused.

Everyone's eyes fell on us and my dad's eyes showed curiosity before nodding slightly and waved us out. I walked out first with Juvia in tow behind me. She was trying to sniff her way out and find the front door, but I couldn't help myself but grab her hand and pull her with me. "Let Juvia go!" But even though she said those words, she still leaned in towards me and cursed lightly under her breath again.

We both stood outside in a random car park to someone in my pack. I released her hand like she had suddenly burned me and she turned her back to me. "Nerd...You know that guy who was a jerk to you at the dinner table? You know, the one who looks like me, sounds like me and fuck it, is sexy like me? Well he's realized he was being a douche to you." I heard her gasp a little but it made me go on.

"Yeah, he's not exactly one of the nicest people around, but he's changed his mind. He's willing to make this work for at least one month. He still wants to go with the one month trial." I grabbed her right shoulder and turned her towards me where she had her arms crossed and her face looked tired. "It's fine Sting, Juvia was just being dramatic." She gave her a smile, a genuine one that almost made my heart break at how innocent it was.

"_**We made her smile! We're in her good books again!" **__"I'm pretty sure I never WAS in her good books anyway." _She looked down at her feet and I used that moment to sweep a look over her body again. She wasn't really my type, I mean I like a girl who could dominate any guy, but was also weak and helpless to me because I'm an Alpha, but Juvia was starting to change that about me. I saw her look back up at me.

"Sting, about that question you asked Juvia, the only reason she's friends with them is because we were good friends before and we all suddenly got closer after that accident..." Her eyes just zoned out as she just gazed at me, but not really remembering that I was there. I could hear her wolf giving her a scolding, but it was like she was afraid.

I stepped forward and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and tilted her head up to look at me. The touch seemed to make her come back to Magnolia and she just stared at me. "Tell me Juvia, what happened?" She opened her mouth as though she was going to tell me, before she decided to shut it and she shook her head while removing my hand from under her chin. "Maybe Juvia will tell Sting, but definitely not now. Juvia...Juvia is sorry."

My wolf and I felt hurt at that, but decided to give her the space and time that she needed. _"For fuck sake, I'm really starting to fall for her." __**"It's because you're always hanging around each other. You're bond is becoming stronger. But you have to mark her quickly Sting." **_I watched as Juvia started making her way back into the dining room and I hung outside for a bit. _"Why, what's going to happen to her if I don't?"_

I actually started to worry for her and that maybe this one month thing was going to be a bad idea after all. _**"If you don't mark her, someone else will." **_I then began to start walking inside and my eyes widened before they narrowed menacingly. I knew what that mean, but for her to be so close to the time that we found each other as mates? That's going to be a lot to take in.

And besides, I'm an Alpha, we're more possessive than other males wolves and even though I was trying to not be with Juvia, I wasn't going to let any other wolf get his paws on Juvia even though that sounded more than selfish.

"_Don't worry, the way things are going, I plan on making her mine. You heard what she said? Sooner, or later."_

* * *

This chapter makes me want to puke. Like HONESTLY! What kind of low standards did I make here? I hated every bit of this chapter, but I do promise you that they will get better than this utter nonsense that I wrote! Again, really sorry with any spelling and grammar mistakes!

Please don't forget, hate or rate, flames or floods! Reviews are (not) my life, but they REALLY MAKE ME SMILE!

Lolita-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

I am seriously on a roll right now, I've updated like 4 stories in a row! I'm all set on updating quite a bit before I have to leave you guys and study for my upcoming exams! Darn I hate school :( In fact, I'm writing updating this BEFORE I go to school ahahahahaha...I gotta lie down...

**Guest 1: **Wow I would love to see your happy dance (I am NOT a creep...Okay just a little :D) I can tell that you're my number one fan ahaha, you're always dying when I don't update then you come back to life when I do! That takes skill and dedication lol. I also love reading your reviews!

**Claraa: **Hehehehe I'm building it up to the kiss...Will they kiss here? I don't know you have to read on! Thanks for the review as always!

**Nana: **Hmm...Sting getting more aroused, will it happen or will it not? Read on ahahaha! Buyt that thanks for the review and I'm glad you loved it

Sorry for any crappy grammar and spelling, I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters either!

ENJOY!

* * *

**You'll want me sooner or later**

**Chapter five**

I almost howled in pain as soon as Jared and Razor came barging into my room and threw cold water on me. I swear, it was actually frozen and they SPLASHED it all over me. I had jumped up at least 20 metres into the air and my eyes changed to blue as I charged down the hallway after the both of them. It was like it had been planned because suddenly, I was stuck in something and I had no idea what it was. I did the only thing that I could possibly do at that time of what seemed to be the morning to me.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUM!"

Both of my brothers froze up before they ran back to me and tried to cover my mouth. My eyes had gone ice blue showing that I was now furious and they almost paled at the sight and they tried to remove the ice paralizer. "Shit Juvia, did you have to do that?" I glared up at Jared and I wanted to bite him. "Did you have to throw a bucket of ice on Juvia and then spray the end of the corridor in ice paralizer?!

Razor snickered. He had the right to be less scared, he was the third oldest next to Jellal and Siegrain. It could take a lot to hurt him. Mum came just in time as she smacked both of my brothers on their head and they tumbled to the ground. "What have you done to your sister? She's going to the Sabre pack mansion today and THIS is how you wake her up? Razor, toilet duty, Jared, tunnel duty." They both paled as the pain in their heads was forgotten and they muttered a simple "yes ma'am" before running off.

"Morning mum, and thanks." She smiled at me. "That's okay darling, now you go and get dressed. No one is taking you to the Sabre's mansion." I groaned and she gave me a pitiful look before I shook off the rest of the ice and sighed. "Okay mum, did they give Juvia a time?" She nodded. "Be there by one." I turned my head to look at the time. It read 12:40. My eyes almost bulged out of my head as I legged it back down to my room to dry off, brush my teeth and to grab some decent clothes to shove back into my bag and I grabbed a new training gear that was basically the same as yesterday, but clean.

"Why didn't anyone wake Juvia early enough?" I grabbed up the keys to my Range Rover Evoque before almost falling into my sister Marcie. "I woke you up, but you gave me a bitch slap before rolling over and I made sure you were going to go late." I didn't even stop to give her another bitch slap but I made sure that my morning hate was aimed at her before I ran off to my personal garage. I unlocked the car and threw everything in the back seat before getting in and starting up the engine.

~x~

My blue car pulled up in the guest parking lot and I made it there in record time. So what if I was a lunatic of a driver, I wasn't going to anger the Sabre pack with my tardiness was I? I texted Mavis to make sure that she comes to open the front door for me as they're known for taking their time and I jumped out of the car only to be greeted by another face. Minerva.

She snarled at me. "What are you doing here bitch?" I didn't really have time for her so the only I could do was go into Kagura mode, and that was to ignore her. Well that obviously didn't abode well with her as she tried to grab my shoulder, but I was on high alert as I grabbed her arm and twisted it in a circle around her back. I usually hated pulling this card, but this was definitely a good time to use it as Minerva would never listen to reason.

"Has Minerva forgotten that we are both allied packs and not only that, but Juvia is the DAUGHTER to the alpha of the prestigious pack?" Her eyes seemed to widen and then narrowed suspiciously. "Wait, what?" I was almost taken aback and I released her hand and then shut the door and locked my car. "What do you mean, '_what_'? Is Minerva deaf as well as stupid for attacking Juvia?" She moved back before walking off to the house with me behind her.

"Well I obviously didn't know that. How can I tell you're not lying?" Was she really this stupid? Or am I that invisible that all these years she has never even noticed that I am there. "There was an ally meeting 2 days ago, one that you didn't look so happy at. Do you mean that you've never seen Juvia there before?" We were by the front door where Mavis was waiting for me. She frowned at Minerva before beaming at me. Minerva shook her head before Mavis pulled me in.

"Sorry Minerva, but Sting has a very important training session so he can't play fetch with you." The dark haired teen's eyes flashed with madness as she gently composed herself again and squared up to Mavis. "That's okay, I can wait for him. His training might take long but I'm free today." I could see Mavis' eyes glint almost as though she had a comeback to what Minerva had just said.

"Did I say play, I meant _fuck. _Didn't know you were that cheap to screw that you were free. Hopefully Sting hasn't banged you yet and that way I can warn him that you too might deliver something downstairs for free. Now get lost and get off my land, bitch." Just as Mavis was about to shut the door in her face, Minerva's hand stopped it as her eyes had gone pure black now.

"How about you stop with the snarky comments and we battle this out huh? Just because you're in a prestigious pack, doesn't mean that you're stronger. And we're not even allies, perfect." Minerva licked her dark lips at how fun this all sounded to her. Mavis took a step forward with a smirk on her face and her emerald eyes turning pink. "You wanna go right now huh? I could pound you any day so I suggest you start walking before I snap your legs the same way I snapped your stilettos 6 months ago." So this was a rival sort of thing huh? My wolf started yelling at me.

"_**Why are you just standing there like an oaf? This is your soon to be sister-in-law and an ally to your pack, stop them before this gets out of control!" **_I sighed before stepping in between them. "Guys, stop. We all have to work together against these rogues, ally packs or not. Minerva, she said to get off her land and Mavis stop taunting her. It's not worth the fight." Mavis still glared behind me to the dark haired she devil before backing down and her pink eyes turning back to green.

"You're right, she isn't worth it." She turned on her heel in mild anger. Although her anger had been diminished, it didn't mean that Minerva's had. Just as she was about to jump over me and claw at Mavis, I had anticipated her move and grabbed her ankle as she was above my body before slamming her on the ground outside. She groaned and it was a surprise that my eyes hadn't changed yet. "Minerva. Go." She looked up at me in disgust before getting up to shrug off the dirt from her body and tottered off to her car.

I turned around to see Mavis sticking her tongue out at her. I shook my head at her and shut the door before Minerva would turn around to see that face. "You're so childish." Even though I was scolding her, I was still smiling at her. She shrugged me off before we made it down a back corridor and into what seemed to be a private training ground.

"The way you stood up to the both of us was really surprising though! I wasn't expecting such bravery from you!" She slapped me on the back before she ran off laughing. I just ran after her before my nostrils was filled with the delightful scent that always makes me melt. Even though I had smelt it so many times, I would never get used to it.

"Okay, I'll be leaving you two, my mum wants me to train. Don't let him kill ya!" She waved at me before jogging off down the hallway. I took a deep breath before opening the door and I saw Sting doing press ups...topless! I almost squealed, but he hadn't realised that I was there yet and I still wanted to ogle at him.

The way his shoulder blades moved when he went down and came back up, the sweat on his back was rolling down and it got me thinking about how his abs would look. I blushed just thinking about it as I got closer and closer. He finally seemed to notice that I was there and he paused and looked up at me. "Oh, you're here. I was beginning to wonder when you would show up."

He finally stood up and dusted his hands down before giving me a look over. He smirked at me and I placed my bag down before walking towards him with a blush on my face. "What is Sting smirking at?" I couldn't help but stare at his chest as the muscles had been placed so sexily. My eyes flickered up and down his body showing that he wasn't the only one getting a nice view.

"I'm smirking at you Juvia. Like what you see or see what you like?" My blush deepened as I tried to find a suitable answer that won't sound so stupid. "Both of them." His smirk suddenly turned to a smile which was weird because he would only ever smirk. It suited him. "My dad will be here soon, but he said that we have to go for a 50 mile run in our wolf form first. And your trainer...Jose?"

I nodded my head. Jose was the man who trained me ever since I gained my wolf at the age of 13 and ever since the accident. "Yeah, his name is Jose. Does Sting want to get started on the run now?" He nodded at me before smirking. "See if you can catch up babe." He laughed at my face when he called me babe.

"We'll follow that race trail over there okay?" I nodded before he took off running. I started running after him, but he shifted before I did. He was huge! I mean, not as big as the adult Alphas and Jellal, but I know for a fact that he's bigger and stronger than Jared. His eyes had turned to a glowing yellow colour and his fur was beige and slick.

_**"Damn, look at that wolf go!" **_My inner wolf almost made me howl out but I had to keep it back. That was when I realised that I was still in my human form. _"Hey babe, do you plan on shifting any time soon? Let's see who looks the sexiest." _I could actually hear the smirk in his voice when he said that.

I glared at his back and his wolf form before deciding room finally shift. First I was running on two feet, then I was on four. My white fur was being blown back in the wind as I ran on. Running never felt more better. I noticed that Sting had slowed down as well.

_"You look good, but I look sexy." _With that, he laughed before taking the lead again and it was almost as though he was off in a shot. I then felt two presences behind me and I knew that by the door, Jose and Alpha Eucliffe would both be watching.

_"Juvia, you call that running? Why the hell are you slowing down for? Focus! Otherwise you won't get any better at this rate!"_

The pack mind link between me and Jose was going nuts as I tried my best to control my breathing and the way that I ran, trying to use any random technique that would be good enough for running.

~x~

2 hours and 56 minutes into the run and I could have sworn that I was now at least three miles behind Sting, and he was making this known to me. _"You're supposed to selling yourself up and making me want you, if you can't even run and keep up with me, then you're not meant to be my mate." _

That would have seriously hurt my feelings, but funny enough, Sting wasn't saying it with any malicious intent like he would have usually used on me with no hesitation. I scoffed at him. _"I'll run at my own pace thanks." _He chuckled in my mind and wanted to stop to savour the laugh.

_"Someone's feisty right now with her first person speech. If you're going to be an Luna, I suggest you run faster, not only because I'm telling you, but also if you want to impress my dad." _Oh yeah, I completely forgot that his dad was there and I sighed. _"Juvia will try." _

That was when my mind link with Jose burst into life just as I stopped talking to Sting. _"Do you want to embarrass yourself in front of the future Alpha and the current Eucliffe Alpha? You're slacking behind!" _I gritted my teeth as I tried to focus on my running again. Did he seriously think that I didn't know this amazing fact?! _"I'm trying my best! It's just hard to impress three important people!"_

Now I was getting frustrated and if I wasn't careful I might accidentally tell him that I had Sting as a mate. _"Then don't think of it as though you're trying to impress. Don't even do it for anyone, this is just you having fun but getting stronger at the same time. We need every bit of strength if this goes out into a full on war with the rogues. Seeing them defeated will be the greatest thing ever."_

I gulped a little bit, feeling bad for him as he was painfully talking about his late mate. She had died in an attack by the rogues as she was saving two of their youngest children and also an unborn child. Now there was only Jose with his 5 children. _"When you have found your mate, what does it feel like?" _I could tell that he was surprised by this question but he answered me nonetheless. _"Well what can I say? It's all very cliched but also very true. Your mate is your other half and no matter how much you'll try to get rid of them, fate will always find a way to bring you together. There have only been 5 cases where someone has been rejected by their mate. It's that rare."_

I gulped as I carried on listening. I had to do everything in my power to make sure that Sting wouldn't want to reject me.

~x~

Ten minutes later and I was back at the door where I saw Jose and Alpha Eucliffe. The Alpha's hair was so blond that I had the right to call him white haired because it just looked so bleached! He smiled down at me before nodding his head at Jose who was equally smirking at me. He went into my bag and pulled out my bathrobe that I had stuffed in there. I wrapped around myself and both men turned around as I shifted back. Even though I was covered, it was so embarrassing to be naked under my bathrobe in front of 2 grown men. How I hated being naked when I shifted back.

"Has Sting gone in already? Juvia thought he would wait to rub it in her face that he was faster than her." I couldn't help but pout and my wolf sighed in defeat. _**"We need to be in perfect shape if we want to be able to please him for the month." **_It was a well known and fuck annoying fact that I couldn't stand. Both the men turned around and Alpha Eucliffe just chuckled at me.

"If anyone would be doing the gloating, it should be you Juvia." I screwed up my face in confusion as I looked at Jose and the man himself was equally chuckling. "Juvia doesn't seem to understand." That was until I heard a long string of curses erupt in my head that almost made me fall down in shock. _"Sting, are you okay? What happened?!" _My wolf was really panicky right now as I sniffed in the air and the smell of lemons and cinnamon was gently getting nearer and nearer.

Just as I looked up, I didn't manage to move in time as Sting skidded right up against me. As I said before, he was freaking huge in his wolf form! "Sting get off. Of. ME!" I gave him a heavy push and he fell right of me with a surprised bark as he caught himself before he tumbled to the ground. He turned his head to look at me and I knew for a fact that within his wolf's eyes, he had nothing but pure lust for me. But I wasn't in my wolf form so it would hurt if his wolf did anything rash now. It didn't help that he knew I was naked under the robe.

I backed away from him cautiously as I stood behind the two men. As he saw his dad there, it made him calm down a little bit, but not a lot. Alpha Eucliffe seemed to look down at him before looking at me then back down at his son. He threw him the towel that was on his shoulder and he narrowed his eyes at him. His eyes almost went electric as though he was angry with him or something.

"Son, shift. **Now." **His alpha voice made me and Sting jump as Jose just looked between father and son with confusion. I gulped softly. _"How could he catch on already?" __**"I don't know but it must be the look in his eyes." **_That look was indeed very obvious and I guess that any mated wolf would know that look. The look of love and everything else. I turned around and as soon as I heard his voice, I knew that it was safe to turn around again.

"Juvia, how the hell did you do that? I was 3 miles ahead of you then outta nowhere, BAM, you're ahead of me not even getting any fu-freaking slower!" His eyes were shining at me and I knew that his wolf was still trying to get out and I almost hugged his dad's knees in sheer happiness when he purposely stood in front of me as though he didn't notice what he was doing. Sting looked down and uttered very very quietly. "You were fucking amazing."

I was pretty sure that his dad and Jose heard what he said. _"Jose, Juvia will be staying with Mavis, so there will be no need to bother yourself as to drop Juvia back off at the mansion, okay?" _He nodded his head before clearing his voice and both the blonds looked at him. "It was a very good session if I don't say so myself Alpha Eucliffe. Well I don't want to be rude, but my son is introducing me to his mate today and I don't want to be late."

Alpha Eucliffe's eyes flashed between me and Sting and I shyed away. "Not to worry Jose, I hope to see you again next Sunday!" Both men shook hands before Jose went off into the house and off into the way of the guest parking lot. The remaining man sighed and then glared at Sting. "I'll see you in my office as SOON as you've showered and changed." Then he turned to me and I almost flinched. "I would like to see you as well."

We both nodded sharply and he motioned for me to leave first as I could see Sting closing his eyes as though he was trying to control his wolf. I rushed right off into the guest room that Mavis had shown me the time before when I was here yesterday and I threw my bag onto the bed and headed straight for a nice cold shower.

The smell of pine cones came to life and I frowned as I rubbed it into my hair. It wasn't the one that I usually used but I guess my mum had bought the wrong type of shampoo. This was Marcie's favorite shampoo, not mine as I like to smell like strawberry scented water. I rubbed it in anyway as I used my rose shower gel.

I couldn't help but think about Sting, and trust me, it's never a good thing to think about your mate when you're in the shower. I remembered the way his shoulder blades had rolled when he was doing his press ups and the way his abs stood out as he glistened in sweat. Then the fact that he had lust in his golden eyes was making my head swirl in excitement as my eyes started changing blue.

"_Not now! I need to get this shower over and done with so that I can go and see Alpha Eucliffe!" _My eyes started changing back as she huffed at me. _**"It's not my fault that you're so damn sexually frustrated. I'm only attracted to his wolf, you're attracted to HIM." **_Well duh I was. He was actually pretty funny and I never got bored with talking to him. He was smoking hot too, there was no denying that. I almost collapsed down on the shower floor in so much pleasure but I had to contain it.

"_Thinking about me in the shower are we? I know that you're probably so wet right now and I'm not talking about the water dripping on you. Now THAT'S a sight I want to see." _I almost groaned in pleasure just from hearing his sexy voice in the mind link. _"S-shut up and leave Juvia to shower in peace!"_

He laughed and I blushed from my end of things. _"But I'm not the one sending my soon to be mate naughty dirty feelings now am I?" _My blush intensified as I recalled the wave of lust that had washed over me. I just cut off the link before getting out to dry myself and then to throw on my clothes. I had navy blue hot pants shorts this time with a an uneven hem baby blue top. I just shook my hair out and tried to air dry it as I knew that it would be too long to blow dry, not like I even HAD one with me right now. Instead, I tied it up in a messy blue bun hoping that it will lessen the drips on my shirt which it did.

I grabbed up my phone and noticed a few messages from Ultear and Kagura. Crap, I forgot we were going to practice some volleyball today. I face palmed at myself before grabbing up my bag and making my way to the office. I was dreading each and every step I was making. Before I had even knocked, I was already being called in and Sting was already in there with Alpha Eucliffe not looking very pleased at all.

"Juvia, you're a bright girl from what I hear. I'm VERY sure you know why I have called you two in here." I nodded my head very fast and stiff almost as though I was fearing for my life. I was now standing in front of his desk and Sting looked as though he was now back to normal though instead of having the drive of a sex deprived dog, he now had pure fear written on his face. The older wolf leaned back in his seat, rubbed his temple and sighed deeply.

"What I don't understand is why. Why are you waiting so long? Do you know when I marked your mother Sting? The moment we locked eyes, I grabbed her hands, took her outside and made what was supposed to be mine, mine! Tell me son, why are you waiting so long? Juvia is from a prestigious pack, she's strong, smart and she just outran you!" Sting kept on opening his mouth as though he wanted to speak but couldn't find the right words to do so. I did so for him instead.

"Because Juvia isn't strong enough for him. Has Alpha Eucliffe met Minerva, from Claw? Minerva is everything a Luna should be and what Juvia is meant to be but is not. Juvia is a loser, Juvia is ugly and Juvia will never be strong enough to be an Alpha's mate talk less of be an Luna of any pack. Sting was just trying to save the Sabre pack from failure." I gave them both a tight smile and I could see Sting's face fall as he tried to reach out to me, but I moved away from him and I shook my head at him. The tears started welling up in my eyes as I scoffed at myself for being so weak.

"Juvia is sorry for being such a pest and bringing shame to the pack. May Juvia leave now, Alpha Eucliffe?" Just as the man frowned and was about to reply, but someone else replied instead. **"No Juvia, you can't." **His Alpha voice made me feel so weak and before I knew it, he had grabbed my hand and we were walking down a hallway that I didn't recognise as one that I had been down before. He opened the door to a room which I guessed must have been his room and he quickly shut the door before he had me up against the wall for like the third or fourth time in my life all in the space of three days.

"Juvia...I'm sorry." He had both of his arms around me, one on my waist and one running up and down my back. He had his face in my neck again as he was breathing deeply so that his breath was nothing but a ghost like touch on my neck. It made my breathing hitch as my wolf whimpered in delight as she felt contempt being in her mate's arms. My arms suddenly found his neck as I closed the gap between us and he looked up at me in surprise while I smiled at him shyly.

"I thought you would hate me for the shit I've done to you. I know I hate myself. After hearing all of those things that you said, I've realised that you ARE strong, you ARE beautiful, you AREN'T a loser! Fucking hell Juvia what was I thinking?" Tears had spilt out of my eyes from the time that I was telling Alpha Eucliffe about my failures. Sting simply wiped them away as he stared into my eyes at the same time.

"Juvia, can you forgive me? This whole month shit, it was a mistake okay? You don't know how much I want you. Screw that, I NEED you." Both his hands was now on my waist and we just kept on staring at each other. I felt like leaning forward to kiss his smooth lips, but instead a smile took over my face. "Sting should know that Juvia is always faithful to _her _alpha."

A smirk crawled up on his face as his hands squeezed on my hips making me moan quietly. "I like the sound of that. You're mine. The same way I'm yours." My heart fluttered in my chest and I accidentally let out a howl. Sting just stared at me in surprise and I clamped my hands over my mouth with my eyes wide in horror. "Juvia is _so_ sorry!"

He simply grabbed my hands and leaned forward so that he was closer to me again. "I'm not letting you outdo me again Juvia." With that, a deep and more manly howl erupted from his lips as his eyes twinkled yellow. I blushed at him and he tilted his head at me. "You smell like pine cones. What happened to the vanilla roses and strawberry water?" He sniffed me again before relaxing.

"Good, it's still there." So that's what I smelt like time him? It seemed like a beautiful scent, so unlike me. I still couldn't help myself but look into his eyes. "What colour was Sting's eyes before he turned 13 and got his wolf eyes?" I really wanted to know seeing as I didn't know him much at the time. He raised an eyebrow at the question but looked like he was going to reply to me all the same.

"Why tell you, when I can show you?" Wait, that could actually happen? I thought that once you had your wolf eyes that was it, an irreversible change! I saw his sun bright yellow eyes swirl right until they changed into a piercing blue colour. I gasped as I stared even more. "They're blue...It's perfect for someone like Sting."

He gave me a confused smirk before shaking his head and kept on looking at me. "I'll take that as a compliment." I giggled a little and my wolf sighed dreamily within me. I felt so at peace. He moved away from my body and I pushed myself off of the wall. "I'll pick you up tomorrow by 7:30, make sure you're ready." Wait, WHAT?!

"What is Sting talking about?" He flickered his eyes at me, which were still blue before wrapping an arm around my waist. "I'm picking you up for school so that we can have breakfast together or something, fair? Good." He hadn't even left me an opening to reply at and kissed my cheek gently. "I'll mark you soon Juvia, but it doesn't feel right to do it now. When I mark you I want it to be a fucking night you'll remember."

He nuzzled my neck and I fell into him instantly. He had such a huge effect on me! I didn't trust myself so much as to speak so I hummed at him. He released me for a second time and I blushed before picking up my bag. I noticed him staring at my choice of clothing and he groaned under his breath. "You're fucking killing me here Juvia! Do you even know how good you look in that?" No I didn't and for me to be told that by Sting was an achievement. I opened the door and looked back at him with a smile.

"Juvia knows Sting is just saying that." He frowned before shaking his head and scratching the back of his head all at the same time. "You're hot Juvia. You have a nice personality to match. What's not to like?" I wished that my hair was still down so that I could hide my face. and stood in the doorway. "Thank you Sting. Juvia will see you tomorrow." He smiled at me again before I waved at him and walked out to the guest entrance.

Seems that he fell for me much sooner than I thought.

* * *

So I hope that chapter was good enough for you guys! I really did try my best with it! So they didn't kiss...Sorry! Yes, Sting DID get more aroused, but so did Juvia hehehehe.

Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys a lot so I love your reviews!

Lolita-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

YAHOO! So here I am with yet another chapter of my HUGEST crack pairing EVER! ahahaha so crack...

Well anyway, I apologize for getting this out pretty late, but I've been trying to sort out chapters to other stories that need updating soon enough too ahaha, sowwie!

I'm so glad that someone finds me hilarious because I find their stupid and fucked up review hilarious too ahaha this goes out to my guest reviewer who calls themselves **LIAR. **Darling liar here thinks that I would actually have the time to fake my own reviews. Just because I have a lot of guest reviewers doesn't mean that I'm faking my own reviews. If people review my own story, then wow great, if not then it's not the end of the world! I mean one of my stories only has **ONE **review but you don't see me trying to fake guest reviews to make my story look popular.

I DO have a life and I have upcoming exams, so I won't even bother to waste my time. Also, doesn't that indirectly mean that I have also made up this LIAR review too? Think you little shit.

Okay angry time over and let's thank my guest reviewers on chapter 5!

**Guest 1: **Hahaha, I thank you for defending me over Liar's stupidity and I kept the chapters coming because here's chapter 6 :D

**Guest 2: **Lol I have NEVER EVER had my story be called orgasmic in my life ahahaha. I guess I'm doing something right and enjoy this chapter would ya!

**Guest 3: **Are you guest 2 as well? I'm not sure but I finally updated (because it might be weird if you try and find where I live hehehehe)

Also, there is a huge surprise in this chapter and I'm real sure that you guys are all gonna hate me after reading it lol

I don't own Fairy Tail, I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors!

ENJOY!

* * *

**You'll want me sooner or later**

**Chapter six**

**Sting's POV**

I didn't understand what the hell had changed between Juvia and I. I mean, she's a girl who I would have never ever associated myself with her. Maybe it was because of the fact the fact that we're now mates and everything that we now have this strong and deep connection, but even I know that that was no longer true.

The more I talked to her, or thought about her, the more I realised she was actually like a human (as human as we werewolves can actually get) and she wasn't like a slutty robot that was only good for fucking around with. The way she was, her personality, her scent, her everything just wanted me to mark her there and then.

"_**That way, she'll always be ours. Not anyone else's. Just ours. Our MATE." **_I liked the sound of that. I smirked under my helmet before I stopped outside the Midnight Pack's mansion. I pulled up outside by the fountain and tried to look around for where Juvia might be coming out from. I saw her coming down the huge steps with Kagura and my breath hitched I saw her. I would never admit this to anyone because that just sounded corny and exactly not like me. I noticed that she must have had a crazy obsession with blue, but it more than fucking suited her well.

She had black leggings on with a long blue top that reached to her thighs before she finished the look with blue uggs and her hair in curls down her back. Kagura just looked like she was making fun of her because Juvia was trying to tell her something with a huge blush on her face. _"Don't you just want to mark her right here with that blush on her face?" _My wolf growled in agreement and something bulged within my trousers and I groaned under my breath. Not now!

"Look nothing happened! Why can't Kagura just understand that?" I saw Kagura's cool eyes open as she turned them towards Juvia. There was a mischievous glint in her eye and that was when they both noticed me. Juvia's blush seemed to intensify and the glint in Kagura's eyes also shone more. "I think that something did happen last night, don't you? Well I'll leave you two puppies alone then. Simon said he'll drop me off before going to back to University for the week."

She smirked at us both before walking off. She suddenly stopped. "And if you so much as hurt her, I'll break you. Alpha or not." She continued on with her walking and I called out to her, "I won't." _"I'll have to die before I hurt her again and even then I still won't."_

Kagura had gone back into the pack mansion and it was just me and Juvia now. She was playing with a few stones on the ground before I tugged her hand towards me. "What, no good morning?" The sudden urge to kiss her really came over me as I stared at her lips. They were lightly pink and they looked soft from where I was standing. _"I must be slacking, I haven't even kissed her yet."_

Suddenly without any warning, I pushed myself to kiss her. I saw her eyes widen before they finally fluttered shut and so did mine. I felt her hand run through my hair and I squeezed her hip making her gasp in surprise. I used that opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth. She tasted so sweet. _"Just like strawberries." _She let out a moan in my mouth before she pulled away feeling embarrassed. I just laughed at her, but that kiss felt really special. I had never felt so alive before!

"_**Kissing your mate does that to you."**_

"So where are we going for breakfast then? Is it good there?" Oh yeah, breakfast. I had felt so good kissing her I forgot about food. "Yeah I do, it's on our way to school so we won't be late." I gave her a spare helmet that was blue. Bought it last night. "Here put this on." I held out the helmet and that was when she noticed my bike behind me. Most girls just start squealing about how much I look fucking great on it to impress me, then suddenly they won't get on it and I was expecting for the same thing to-

"WOW! Sting has the new Kawasaki ninja 250r! With it's aggressive dual headlights, parallel twin engine that will give that nice weekend blast, slim tail cowl for going solo, or you know also a second rider then to top it off it has a chunky fork for the big look!" Her eyes gleamed as she looked at my sweet ride and inspected it from every angle. I smirked at her as she looked back up at me.

"I know something that is chunky and big." Her eyes immediately fell down and she noticed my bulge that still hadn't gone down yet. She blushed as she walked towards me. I tried to change the subject as her scent was makin me go all hazy. "I didn't know you were into bikes Juvia. Maybe it's because of an older brother or something?" There was no way she would know bikes just like that. She was now standing next to me and she shook her head. "Actually, Juvia is into bikes by herself. She'll be getting one by the time she's 18."

She looked at the helmet in my hands before pointing to her head. "Can Sting put it on for Juvia please?" I grinned at her before pulling the strap and then gently pushing it onto her head. Her eyes bore into mine and I could feel myself about to blush and she giggled at me knowing that she got a rise out of me. My fingers brushed her chin when I pulled the strap and the touch was electrifying. I pulled away to then put on my own helmet and I sat on it.

"_You know what to do right?" _I said to her into the mind got on the back behind me before sliding up her body and slamming into me. She hummed simply which implied that she did. I started up the engine and kicked up the rest before revving the engine and we were going out through the gates. She had her arms securely my waist and she had those perky breasts on my back. She has one bodacious body!

"_Why thank you Sting." _We swerved around the corner and we both leaned towards the left and my legs tucked her legs under mine so she was safe before continuing on with the road. _"Shit, I didn't mean for you hear that Juvia." _She laughed out as I was weaving in between cars and speeding as much as I could. _"It's fine Sting. Juvia knows that you stare at her body a lot." _She was so innocent like that. Girls like Minerva would been smirking and telling me that they should never forget that when I want to fuck them. Who cares about them, I have Juvia anyway. _"Sting should stop complimenting Juvia so much." _I could hear the blush right through her voice.

"_But it's all true Juvia. I've learnt quite a bit from you over the weekend you know." _We stopped at a red light and I put my foot down waiting for the green light. _"What would that be Sting?" _The yellow light showed up signalling that we could start moving and I shifted my bike forward before revving again. _"Your favourite colour is blue, you like to run in your wolf form without a care in the world and you have a thing for cars and bikes. Am I right or am I right?"_

She giggled as soon as I pulled up in the parking lot to a restaurant that had no cars, just the odd businessman trying to grab an early morning coffee. I got off the bike and took off my helmet and tucked it under my left arm. Juvia took her time as she took of the helmet while she was still sitting on my Kawasaki. I watched her as she brought her right leg over the side and then hopped off the seat as though it were a bar stool. She tucked the helmet under her right hand and grabbed for my hand. It was a nice feeling and her hand fitted perfectly making my wolf growl in excitement from the pleasure of her touch.

I pulled her closer to me so that my right arm was now around her waist and the smell of vanilla roses with strawberry water was filling me up again. I had never even asked Juvia what I smelt like to her. "Juvia, what do I smell like? To you, you know, as a mate?" She looked up at me and blinked with those cute brown doe eyes. "Sting smells like fresh cinnamon and lemons. Well to be citrus to be exact. Makes Sting smell like he just came out of the shower." _"And smell so sexy."_

I opened the door and let her in first but not before chuckling at her. "You think it's sexy?" She turned to me with a blush and nodded her head as she looked down. Just as I was about to open my mouth, a voice cut me off. "Sting? Oh wow it's been awhile since we last saw you here! And look, you got another girl!" Usually it wouldn't bother me when she said 'another girl' when I brought a new girl here, but it made me uneasy as to what Juvia might think of me. I saw her out of the corner of my eyes and the glint in her eyes had left and she looked dull now. She looked down at her feet while Veronica, the waitress was waiting for me to speak up and introduce her.

"Veronica, this is my girlfriend Juvia." I smiled as I savour the words in my mouth. I pulled her close to me and my arm wound around her shoulders. She looked up at me in surprise but slowly the life was coming back to her eyes. That made me grin and we both looked at Veronica. I had never called another girl my girlfriend before or wrapped my arm around them in public.

"Oh, little Juvia Lockser! It sure has been a while you little rascal! You were always such a noisy one! How are you?" Her face fell serious as she gave Juvia a stern look. Juvia's eyes looked as though she was about to cry, but didn't. "Juvia is fine Aunt Veronica! Everything is just fine." Aunt Veronica? Juvia tugged on my hand. "Juvia will be back soon, she just needs to go to the toilet okay?" I nodded and kissed her cheek making her skin go ablaze as she moved out of my comfort.

I turned back to Veronica. "What was that all about?" I followed her to a table. "I used to babysit her and her brothers and sisters when she was 5. Her mother was a victim of a silver bullet so she was ill for a long time. Luckily the person wasn't trying to kill her, she just got caught in a crossfire and it was silver bullets being used at the time. They stopped firing immediately and ran. Her mother was very sick for a long time. I'm from the Scar pack, an ally to her pack."

Well that made more sense. And her mum was shot with a silver bullet? Very painful way for a wolf to go, Juvia must have been happy her mum was still alive. Another question popped up in my mind as I remembered when Gajeel was defending her about something, the same thing that Juvia was going to tell me and it seemed that Veronica knew as well. "What were you talking about? I know that something has happened to Juvia but she won't tell me what it is."

Veronica paused as she looked down at me as I sat down. Her red eyes regarded me coolly and I felt as though there was something I was missing here. Did I deserve to know what had happened to Juvia? "You really don't know do you?" I shook my head and we saw Juvia making her way towards us, her blush dying down slowly. "That's for her to tell you, not me."

Juvia sat down opposite me with a smile at us both before Veronica went all waitressy on us. "Okay so what can I get you two love puppies today then?" I ordered a coffee not really feeling hungry while Juvia ordered for a stack of maple syrup pancakes and a hot chocolate. Veronica smiled as she wrote it down and left us.

"You ordered that much and you're not even feeling embarrassed?" She looked up at me with the sexiest blank look ever. "What is Sting talking about?" I waved at around us. "Usually, every girl I bring here feels as though they need to hide their love for food. I know that as wolves we have the excuse of eating more, but they usually just get water and makes me wonder why I pay for a fucking glass of simple tap water. You're the first to actually order something reasonable."

She laughed a little bit before setting her school bag and helmet on the table next to her. "Well Juvia is hungry, and with all the training Juvia does, she burns up a lot of fat meaning Juvia needs a lot of food. Pancakes isn't even a lot!" That was a fair answer. I stared at her as she was busying herself by fiddling with her fingers. The same question was still flying around in my mind. I just didn't want those cute brown orbs of hers to look lost again. I didn't want to cause her any pain.

I took in a huge breath which caught her attention. "Juvia, what happened that Gajeel and Veronica are so protective over you? Please, you can tell me." I held onto her hand from over the table in attempt to calm her down. I saw her frantic eyes go soft and I felt her wolf relax which made my wolf happy that we could get such a reaction from her.

"Juvia, Juvia was almost-" She never got to finish with her sentence because soon enough, Minerva and some of her friends was looming over the table. Her eyes flashed dangerously at Juvia and I felt my anger levels rising. She had no right to glare at her. Juvia seemed to be handling it well. "What are you doing with Sting? Just because you suddenly changed your look, that doesn't mean he will fuck you. Sting wants a REAL femme wolf to be his Luna. Whatever chance you thought you had is gone, not like you had one in the first place. Now move."

It was a fucking disappointment that I couldn't hit her no matter how bitchy they were. I looked over to Juvia who had successfully ignored her. I frowned, she should be doing something about this. Minerva then thought she had the right to grab onto Juvia's arm and pull her up. "I said move, bitch." Just as I was about to stand up, Juvia decided to notice that Minerva was standing there. She somehow managed to get out of Minerva's death grip that always had people screaming for mercy. Minerva's eyes widened at my mate and my chest swelled in pride for her.

"What does Minerva think that she's doing, grabbing Juvia like this? Sting invited Juvia for breakfast so Juvia accepted. Juvia is not cheap as to sleep around with every guy she meets. Juvia would be so happy if Minerva never touched her again like that." All of Minerva's friends started whispering and that was what made her come out of her state of shock and glared at Juvia.

"Who do you think you are calling me a whore?" Her eyes narrowed and Juvia looked up at her. "Juvia never said that Minerva was a whore because Juvia could be talking about other girls in general, not Minerva. We're allied packs Minerva."

That seemed to send Minerva off the edge as she struck out to hit Juvia, I was up in a shot feeling protective of Juvia, but her hand was up simply blocking Minerva's hand. I noticed that one of her eyes was flickering to switch to electric blue while the other one was still brown. She was getting pissed but not quite there.

"What did Juvia just warn Minerva about?" The without her own warning, Juvia punched Minerva in her gut making her bend over in agony and her eyes bulged out in shock. No one attacked Minerva and got away with it.

Veronica came out and sighed at the sight. "Minerva and friends, get out of here now." Minerva glared at her before turning to me. "What is Juvia to you?" The question threw me off guard and Juvia sent me a thought. _"Tell her Juvia is your tutor or something. You don't have to tell her the truth. Juvia doesn't want Sting to be embarrassed."_

Was she crazy?! A smoking hot babe from a prestigious pack that was smart as fuck and stronger than MINERVA?! How was that embarrassing? I stared at Minerva hard. It was time to get this out. "Juvia Lockser here is my mate." My yellow orbs stared at them as I brought Juvia closer to me by slipping my arm around my waist. Their eyes widened and Veronica almost dropped our order.

Minerva was boiling with ugly rage. "Your WHAT?! Juvia is your fucking MATE?! Who would have known that little Sting Eucliffe, the playboy of the school would have finally found his mate and didn't reject _Juvia_ above all people. Have you marked her yet?"

I shook my head and she smirked. "That means the bond is not yet complete and you can have whoever you want." She licked her lips at me seductively but she looked like a drunk cat on heroine to me which was a turn off. Juvia's eye had gone back to normal and Veronica piped up again. "I thought I said get out?" Minerva turned back to Veronica before and her posse left grumbling. The said woman made her way over to us with a broad smile on her face.

"So you're mates huh? My little puppies are all growing up." Then she frowned as we sat back down. "But it's very dangerous not to mark her, so get it done soon." I nodded at her and Juvia had a blush on her face. My coffee was set down in front of me, still hot luckily and Juvia got her maple syrup pancakes and hot chocolate. They looked good, like really good. Why the fuck did I only want a coffee?

Then without even looking at me, Juvia pushed her plate towards me and got up from her seat. I watched as she walked around the table then sat on my lap. Juvia sat on my lap. JUVIA. IS. SITTING. ON. MY. LAP. AND. I. STILL. HAVE. A. BONER. OVER. HER.

I groaned when she made herself comfortable as my now erect member was prodding her seemingly tight ass. "Sting is hungry now isn't he? This is too much for Juvia to finish so Juvia will just have to share." I could hear the smirk in her voice and then she gasped loudly when I ran my hands up both her thighs right to her hips which I then squeezed. It was my turn to smirk. "So you planned that out did ya?"

She nodded as I could feel her and her wolf melt to my touch. Her the vanilla roses and strawberry drenched in water was getting so strong that it almost sent me off the edge and my wolf howling. _**"Mark her now. We need her, we WANT her! It will be so easy Sting, just MARK HER ALREADY." **_I wanted to, believe me I did, but the thought of having a mate scared me. Not because I was finally becoming committed to a girl, but what if I'm not there and Juvia suddenly dies because I wasn't able to protect her? I would never forgive myself.

Juvia then turned to face me as she had a piece of pancake on her fork. She gave me a bright smile that made me feel better instantly. "Sting shouldn't worry okay? Juvia will be fine if she's in any danger! Sting should worry for himself, Juvia has gone through training of her own." Her chocolate eyes twinkled at me. "But Juvia thanks Sting for caring." Her hand cupped my cheek as she fed me the pancake. I opened my mouth obediently with a wide grin on my face.

As soon as it got into my mouth, I savoured the sweet honey taste and stared into my mate's eyes. _"It's good." _She giggled as she got another piece for herself then another one for me. By the end of it, she sipped her hot chocolate and she didn't get to finish it until I cupped her face and made her look at me. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I've also come to realise that if anyone would have to be my mate, I'm more than fucking grateful that it's you. You're not embarrassing either. Minerva is just jealous."

I didn't even let her say anything and I just let my lips consume hers. Strawberries, syrup and chocolate was the only thing I could taste and it was giving me a Damn sugar rush. I wanted more of her so I deepened the kiss and our tongues fought for dominance, but she more than happily let me win the title of lead French kisser. I sucked and nipped at her bottom lip making her moan into my mouth with was making me go mad over breaking point. I pulled away from the kiss and leaned my forehead against hers.

**"Juvia, this Friday, how about we go on a date?" **I was going to mark her this Friday and that was it. I couldn't take it anymore. Her breath was heavy as she nodded at me with a smile, the lust literally pouring out of her.

"Juvia would be more than happy to, Sting." The way she said my name was so Damn enticing too. She got up off of my lap and I smacked her ass which made her gasp and look at me angrily, but the look in her eyes told me that she enjoyed that. "Sting can look, but he can't touch." Then she came lower to my face with a smirk. "For now."

She stood up straight and finished the rest of her drink and I drank my coffee. We both got our helmets and she grabbed her bag as we headed out to the bike. "Fucking hell I love you Juvia." She blushed and grinned at me. "Juvia loves Sting too."

Line break

By the time we both arrived at school, it was like the whole population was now watching us. People were whispering and it looked like Minerva had made sure that the whole school had heard about this. It would all depend on how Minerva worded it though. If she said that Juvia was my mate, all the other female wolves would immediately back off and realize that Juvia was leagues above them and that way Juvia would only have to deal with the human girls which was as easy as fuck.

OR, Minerva could have been a bitch and only said girlfriend so that EVERY single girl would try to 'break' us up and tell Juvia to stay away. Which was one was it likely? The second one most definitely. There was no way she would have let this go. I told Juvia room leave the helmets okay the bike because there was no way know hell someone would be dumb enough to steal from me.

"Should Juvia leave now?" I smirked at her and shook my head. "Juvia, Juvia, Juvia. You're my mate now, I NEED you around with me. You can leave when you see your friends okay?" She nodded and grabbed for my hand and we started walking. She had the biggest grin on her face which must have sickened the other girls. I also saw many guys staring at Juvia as well. They were looking at her with their jaws dropped while other wolves were staring at her as though she was a piece of meat.

"So it's true, you guys are actually dating. I never thought it would believe something that Minerva has said." We both turned around to see Rogue was behind us. Juvia smiled a friendly smile at him. "Hello Rogue, how are you?" He nodded his head and I felt a little confused. "Wait, what?"

They both stared at me as though I was a dumb blond. "You guys know each other?" Rogue rolled his eyes at me while Juvia laughed. "Rogue is from an ally pack and Juvia is good friends with both Rogue and Gajeel. We practically grew up together. Along with Kagura." Oooooh so JUVIA was the girl that Rogue had said he thinks she has a crush on Gajeel. Well she's mine now!

Suddenly, pink and dark hair came into view and Juvia smiled at us both. "Juvia has got to go now! Juvia will see Sting later?" I nodded seeing as I wanted to be her ride home. She blushed gently as she came closer to me and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me. I grinned as soon as she pulled away. "Later angel." She bit her lip and nodded as she walked over to Ultear and Meredy. Rogue turned to face me.

"What are you gaining out of dating her then? Whatever it is stop. I'm not going to see her hurt again." Again with the hurt talk! What happened that I'm not aware of? It's starting to really piss me off.

"Minerva might have said something about us, but she didn't say it right. Juvia is my mate and there is no way on this fucking earth that I would ever hurt her. I would have to be shot with 2 silver bullets first if I even so much as think to hurt her."

If Rogue was taken aback by what I had just said, he didn't show it. "Now what's this about getting hurt? No one seems to want to tell me and Juvia was interrupted when she was going to tell me this morning."

Rogue's eyes fell downwards. "Juvia was going out with some guy when we were 13. Turns out he was a rogue. He was going to rape Juvia." My eyes had grown wide like saucers before they narrowed in anger. The thought of someone touching Juvia made me mad. The thought of someone trying to rape her made me furious. The thought of it being a ROGUE.

That just made all the heat in hell seem like the Antarctica.

That was when I could smell it. The smell is two rogues made its way to my nostrils. Rogue and I whirled around to see them standing there staring at us because we were both wolves. What the fuck were they doing on our territory? They came from Haregon, I could tell. Rogue seemed to be extremely pissed off too. "That's him. The one with the dark eyes."

I knew what he was talking about. The one with the dark eyes was the one who attempted to rape Juvia. I growled when he soon stood in front of me. "The fuck are you doing on our land rogue?" He snarled back and the other rogue seemed to not want to get involved. Wise choice on his behalf. "Why do you smell of my bitch?" Bitch?! He best have been talking about Minerva because Juvia no bitch at ALL.

"I think that as soon as someone becomes a victim of rape by their own boyfriend, they immediately break up with the dumb fucker who attempted." His eyes bore into mine darkly and my yellow eyes glared into his. My build was much bigger than him and it was almost as though he could tell I was a soon to be alpha because he smart stepped back a little bit.

"So you figured it out did you? Well you see, that was all in the past. I know that Juvia could never resist me and no matter what I did, she would always come running back for more. She IS my bitch after all." I took a huge step forward and I towered over him. If I wasn't careful, I might have shifted in the hallway. Everyone had now paused to look at us. All wolves were staring in surprise and the humans just thought this might be an everyday fight. The wolves then started snarling. Rogues were on our land and they were NOT welcome.

**"Call Juvia a bitch again and I'll make sure you'll be drinking silver, you got that?" **His friend was trying to pull him away but he shrugged him off. Very stubborn. Stubbornly stupid. "Just remember this, I'm Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser is going to be mine." Then out of nowhere, Gray went flying into the lockers nearby.

There was a figure standing where he once stood and that figure was Gajeel. "Gray, didn't you learn from the last time you bastard? I said that I will kill you the next time I see you." Gajeel's voice was already gruff enough but if he added his alpha voice, it sounded like death itself, that's why he rarely used it. Instead his red eyes were glowing brightly and his canines grew sharper. He wasn't going to shift but just go at least halfway.

Gray stood up. "Zeref, take Gray and get him out of my face." The other dark haired guy who looked like him nodded and tugged Gray up who only just glared at me. "What the fuck are you all looking at?" Gajeel had only aimed that at the humans because the wolves had a right to look. Rogues were on our land and that was going well at all right now.

A rogue had almost raped my mate. Gray Fullbuster was going to die by my paws.

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

Ultear and Meredy came to get me as they both squealed. Well Meredy did enough squealing for the both of them while Ultear stood there beaming at me. "OMG, you guys completely blew the whole school away! You made it official, I'm so proud of my little puppy!" I blushed at Meredy patronizing me. She was a cheerleader at heart and couldn't help but feel the need to know every detail.

They trailed me to my locker where I threw in my bag. "Sting did ask Juvia to come and have breakfast with him this morning. Of course Juvia said yes." I grabbed out for my history textbook and my pencil case before I turned around and Milianna and Kagura was bounding our way. I never knew that Kagura was so perverted as she kept on sending me things through mind link that I might end up doing.

Just then, a burst of emotion came rushing through me and girls stopped when they realised that I was getting mad. I could practically hear every word that Sting was saying as he was that angry. That's when we all smelt it and all the wolves around us did too.

Rogues.

Not just any rogue though. This was the one that almost raped me. Gray Fullbuster was here again and it seemed like he had made the mistake of coming across Sting which had obviously caused for him to get angry. The girl's eyes all narrowed and even Milianna seemed to crack her knuckles together.

"Whatever that douche is here for, I'm going to make sure that we knock him straight." They all nodded at Milianna's words and I smiled at them. "Juvia thanks you guys." Meredy and Milianna grabbed me into a hug and laughed. "What are friends for?"

That made me smile brighter and as we walked to our classes, I couldn't help but feel anger coursing through my veins, but first of all I had to make Sting feel relaxed. _"Is Sting okay now? Please don't get angry." _That seemed to calm him down a little, even if he did feel a little tight. I could imagine him running his hands through his blond hair right now.

_"I'm fine now Juvia. Are you okay though? Sorry for sending such harsh anger to you." _The bell went and I parted ways with the girls except from Milianna who had the same class as me. She bounded into the classroom first, her brown locks bouncing in time with her and I couldn't help but smile at how childish she was. I took my seat which was in the middle of the class.

_"Juvia, I'm sorry." _My eyes scrunched up in confusion as I looked down are my notebook so that I didn't look weird. Many guys were still staring at me and the girls almost looked jealous. It was a funny sight, for them to be jealous of me. _"Juvia doesn't know what Sting is apologizing for though."_

_"Rogue told me, I just wanted to know, I swear! No one else knows, just me now!" _My jaw almost dropped. I now understood why his anger had been so much to contain. He had found out that Gray was going to rape me that night. Well I was weak then and if Gray thinks that I'll fall for him again then he had another thing coming-my fist.

_"Sting, it's okay! Juvia was going to tell Sting anyway, but with Minerva distracting us, Juvia never got to finish. Juvia will be fine." _I was just thankful that I never took Gray to my house otherwise he would be leading all the rogues right to my place. Sting sighed in my mind. _"If you say so babe. Gajeel just punched the shit out of him anyway. And this Zeref guy was just standing there doing nothing. What's his deal?"_

Zeref too? I smiled. Zeref was basically in my pack and had visited us very often, but then his family came up with a plan. _"Zeref's dad is from Juvia's pack, but his mum is a rogue. They came up with a plan to infiltrate everything about rogues because Zeref's mum never wanted to live the life of a rogue. Zeref lives with his mum and two brothers and sister while Zeref's dad lives with his four brother and three sisters." _I felt Sting relax as I soothed him mentally.

"_Say we weren't mates, who would you choose?" _His question caught me off guard but I still replied knowing fully who I would choose. Millianna was grinning at me because she could tell I was sending a mind link. _"Juvia would pick Sting, mate or no mate." _I felt my mate smile as I decided to listen to the history then, the door opened and in stepped a male teen with dark hair falling about his face with equally dark eyes. Millianna who had been drawing in her notebook had sniffed the air and I heard her wolf growling. About 5 other wolves too snarled at him quietly so that the rest of the human class wouldn't hear.

"Class, I would like for you to welcome our new student, Gray Fullbuster." He smirked and some human girls couldn't help but stare at him in wonder. His eyes fell on me and his smirk broadened. "I think I'm going to have fun in this class, Sir." What an ass. Did he really have to be in this class? I tore my eyes and I could feel a frown coming my way from him, but I didn't care. I would only care about his facial expression as soon as he gives Sting a reason to kill him.

"_Who would I be killing?" _I jumped not realising that I had sent that through mate mind link. How would he react now? _"Gray...He's in Juvia's class." _I think I just heard a pen break because Sting seemed to be pretty mad. _"Do I really need a reason to kill him? Him being on our territory is enough of a reason." _He was right and I smiled at that thought until I realised that Gray was a few seats away from me. His rogue stench was so bad.

"_Slow painful death sounds good enough to Juvia." _

"_Good enough for me, see you at lunch."_

* * *

So there we are, chapter 6 is done and dusted! So what did you think about Gray? I guess you could say that I'm bashing him in this story because I hate the way that he keeps on ignoring Juvia's love for him (in the manga) yet Juvia keeps on going after him. He deserves my bashing and my hate GRAY IS A MEANIE!

I'm also thinking of going back into all my other chapters and changing Rogue's name to the one that they named in the manga (you know, Raios or something like that) so that no one gets mixed up the name Rogue and the werewolves that are CALLED rogues.

Don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods because you guys make me smile when I see NICE reviews!

Lolita-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Woot woot, so I've like just spent quite a bit of time trying to proof read this rubbish!MWAHAHAHA. Nah I'm joking, it's not rubbish! So I've been told! I don't actually have much to say really today so I guess I should just thank a few guests from chapter 6!

**IzzyScarlet (guest 1): **Yep Gray as antagonist is most definitely one of the madest things I've like ever written! And don't worry, Zeref's back story will be revealed slowly, Jellal and Erza will also be popping up too :) All in all, I'm glad that you really liked it! YOU EVEN CALLED IT WELL WRITTEN! I'm so happy :D

**Guest 2: **Nooooooo! I don't want your head to explode! Lol, you need your head because your head has eyes which help you to read! HAHAHA I'm glad you love it so much!

**MadDog20.20: **MAD DOG PLEASE COME BACK TO LIFE! The new chapter is out now, no need for desperation (Until you have to wait for chapter 8 hehehe) but thank you for the review!

**Lulu-chan: **LULU-CHAN IS BACK EVERYONE! MWAHAHAHA! Yep, I knew the Gray rape thing would catch a lot of people's attention. Not much for this chapter but I know the end will be VERY suspenseful!

**Guest 3: **Your kindness of so many pleases has finally been answered and I have updated!

I really love you guys a lot you know! I mean I never thought that this very cracky couple would have EVER like been noticed but you guys sure love it and I'm so happy! I know I constantly say that I write for my own amusement and stuff, but I write for you lovely bunch as well! You fans put the fan in FANFICTION!

Leo: That was the lamest joke ever Lolita tut tut tut.

Lolita: OHMYGOSH! YOU SCARED ME! Hey it wasn't that bad *pouts* And where have you been for the past few chapters and stories?

Leo: *Ignores last question* Oh yes, because I'm also the pope. DISCLAIMER TIME! She doesn't own Fairy Tail or their characters!

Lolita: Neither does she! I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes

Leo: But we have school for that. OH and she changed Rogue's name to Ryos to stop the confusion between 'Rogue' and 'rogues'. Honestly she should have done it first thing but Lolita is too stupid. **TheAwzumPrussia **gave her the advise

Lolita: I'M NOT STUPID! Hehehe TheAwzumPrussia enjoys crack you see...NO NOT LIKE THAT YOU GUYS! SHE LOVES HER SOME CRACK PAIRING HAHAHAH

Unison: ENJOY!

* * *

**You'll want me sooner or later**

**Chapter seven**

**Juvia's POV**

All throughout the whole entire lesson, I couldn't help but constantly glare at my work as the teacher was talking. History was a nice lesson for me as my pack had been around for ages, stories were told down generation to generation helping me get constant straight As in the subject. But with Gray just sitting like 5 spaces away from me, it was the worst lesson ever.

The hour dragged on but I was happy when it ended. Millianna came up to me as fast as she could and we managed to make it out of the door together, but then I was yanked backwards and Millianna couldn't help but hold her nose when she saw Gray. "Ugh rogues STINK! Get lost before we have you killed right now, simpleton wolf." Millianna's eyes were turning cat green as she stepped forward and broke his grip away from my arm.

We weren't making a scene, but the wolves passing by were glaring at Gray as they walked on. They knew better than to cause a commotion in school where humans were too. Gray bared his canines a little at Millianna who was even more pissed off than she was. "You better watch your mouth bitch. I'm here to talk to Juvia, not you." Millianna had always been more of a cat kind of dog as she liked cats styles of fighting. She curled her fist then uncurled it to show that her claws were now out as her nails had grown in size.

"No, I think that it should be YOU watching your mouth you rogue bastard." They glared harshly at each other before I tugged on Millianna and giving Gray a frustrated look. "Millianna, please wait for Juvia over there. Juvia needs to talk to Gray," He gave her a triumphant look but was immediately wiped off as soon as Millianna punched, not slapped, _punched _Gray in the face. She smiled at me darkly before chuckling to herself and walking away. Wolves nearby almost howled in laughter as they looked away.

"Juvia, it's about time you got rid of her. You shouldn't be friends with her. She's a bad influence. Now what this I hear about you going out with another guy?" My eyes narrowed at him. "What the _fuck _makes Gray think that Juvia is his?" He smiled at me. A smile that WOULD have made me cave before he tried to rape me. As soon as that incident happened, I was ridden with hate for him.

"Because Juvia, you still love me. You listen to every word I say. You can't resist me at all. I know how much you want me. I need you. Just forget all the shit that happened then okay? Forget it." His eyes went hard as though he was going to force me to forget what he had done. I let out a dark chuckle with my wolf mixed in with it to sound sinister. He just didn't get it did he?

"I'm going to say this loud and clear okay? I don't love you, I hate you. I'm going to make sure that at least ONE rogue suffers by my hand just because of you. I don't need you. I have Sting. You know what? Sting is my _mate._" He stopped dead and looked shocked. The nearby wolves started looking over with shock written all over their faces too. I heard things like 'Minerva only told us they were going out' or 'Minerva only said that she was his girlfriend'. It seemed that Minerva's word had spread far. Maybe that's was why Gray was here.

"Your..._Mate_?" I nodded at him feeling a burst of pride that Sting was my mate. His face scrunched up before he looked at me like he had found a loophole. "But he hasn't marked you yet my darling Juvia. Just know this, you're mine till he marks you and I'm not letting that happen. You still love me I know. You wouldn't even let me die by your hands." I rolled my eyes at him before walking off.

"I only said that you wouldn't die by my hand because you're already on someone else's death list." I turned back to him with a smirk as he looked at me angrily and confused. I stepped to my right to let him see who I was talking about. There stood Sting with his eyes practically glowing between yellow and white as his anger was at almost reaching maximum that even I was getting goosebumps and fearing for my life. If I felt like this, then I wonder how Gray felt when it was all directed at him. Either way, I didn't feel sorry for him.

"Leave. Now." His voice was low and cold almost as though his voice had broken for a second time. The voice was both fear filling...and also turning me on. _**"Did you just hear that? I was shivering in excitement!" **_I blushed deeply as this was most definitely NOT the time to start thinking about how much his voice is turning me on right now. _"I just hope that for your sake, Sting didn't just hear that. That was so embarrassing AND he's kinda mad if you haven't noticed!"_

Gray's eyes widened before he turned suddenly on his heel and made his way out of the school. He was almost shaking with fear within his white trench coat that he was wearing and I couldn't help but laugh internally as I imagined him with his tail wagging in between his legs and his ears flat against his head. I could still see that Sting was burning holes into his back as he made his way out. He might have gone ballistic soon. The bell went and soon enough everyone started moving onto their next class. I saw Natsu and Gajeel bumbling up towards him saying how they could feel his anger from wherever they were. He just nodded tightly and they gave each other looks before leaving him.

That's right, us four had a class together now. I waited for the hallway to clear up and Ultear and Lyon came to me. Ultear was holding his hand as they were both mates. "We heard that Fullbuster was here." The three of them had been best friends before we had found out he was merely a rogue on a mission trying to scoop out information on the packs in Magnolia. Then he had treated me like a Princess acting as though he wanted to know me for me. But we all know how that turned up.

I saw that Lyon's eyes had gone ice silver now as Ultear was trying to keep hers from going a grey colour. They were mad at him and made sure that they were going to hurt him. "It's fine, Sting here chased him away before something happened on school grounds. You two should get going." Ultear hugged me quickly and Lyon ruffled my hair like he always did when we were younger. I puffed my cheeks at him before trying to fix it up. I waved to them before they both walked through the crowd to class.

It took a while but soon enough, it was just me in the hallway with Sting. He looked the exact same as he did when Gray was standing there in front of him. I gingerly and hesitantly took a few steps towards him. "Sting?" Nothing. My wolf was starting to get worried and so was I. I had never seen him lose his calm in all the years that I had known him. I finally walked right up to him and tugged his arm. He turned his head at me and his eyes were still glowing in that brilliant light colour.

"Sting, please calm down, for me?" Then without any warning, I just wrapped my arms around him in a vicious way as I roughly grabbed him in a hug as tears spilled out of my eyes. I couldn't stand to see him like this just over a guy who was my problem and he was scaring me. He didn't even hug me back and that almost made my heart break. "Sting I'm so sorry! Maybe if I had just listened to my mum and just waited for the day my mate would come for me then maybe I would have never met him and you wouldn't be this angry! This is all my fault!"

I sobbed into his neck as I well and truly felt as though it was my fault. I suddenly felt my waist enveloped in warmth as his arm were wrapped around me roughly. He then stroked my hair as he whispered into my ear. "No, don't cry Juvia. I'm sorry for making you so scared. I won't get mad like that ever again in front of you. It's not your fault, I would still be mad at him anyway, whether you guys dated or not." I didn't care. I still felt as though it was my fault. I sniffed into his neck and a burst of lemon and cinnamon made me calm down even more. He still stroked my hair.

"Juvia, I will do ANYTHING to protect you okay? I love you." He tilted my head to look at him and that was when I suddenly became conscious of how I looked to him. He had just told me he loved me and here I was snivelling like a baby. I removed my eyes from him as I looked somewhere else instead of at him. I could feel him frowning before he nuzzled my ear. "Juvia, look at me." I shook my head defiantly. "I look ugly right now, don't look at me." That was when I realized that I was still talking in first person. His hand cupped my cheek and the contact made me look at him. He screwed up his eyes at me. "But...I don't see anything ugly."

His lips brushed mine gently and I suddenly felt hungry for him. I poured every ounce of passion into that kiss that I could muster up and he kissed right back. Before I knew what was going on, he already had me up against the set of lockers behind me. The sudden urge of needing him suddenly washed right over me and I moaned from his touch when his hand slipped right under my shirt and gently ran up and down my torso, roaming over my stomach. His lips left mine until he was kissing my neck. I could hear his hungry growl and I knew that he was going to mark me there and then. My eyes turned blue so that my wolf would be there to take the pain until...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE TWO DOING?!" Sting cursed and I groaned as we both looked up to glare at who had interrupted. We knew it was a human so our eyes and canines went back to normal as soon as we looked up. It was Mr Blaz and we were supposed to be in his lesson right now. "YOU TEENS AND YOUR RAGING HORMONES! GET INTO CLASS RIGHT NOW!" I could hear Gajeel and Natsu laughing in the background. Sting's hand slipped out from under my shirt and he rolled his eyes at the man as he made his way into the class with me trailing behind him as he held my hand.

"_Just when you think we couldn't have anymore peace, a stupid human comes out of nowhere telling us to get to class!" _I couldn't help but smile broadly when he said that and suddenly I was blushing when everyone was looking at me. "Now class, we're going to be getting back to work!" Sting groaned in my mind and I looked back at him as he flashed me with a smirk. _"Friday night we won't HAVE any distractions."_

To say that my face was on fire was an understatement.

* * *

"ARGH, how did I miss all of this?!" Meredy was standing up in front of us as she was in her cheerleading uniform. Her pink hair was all tied up into a HUGE bun. She stood there with her hands on her hips looking down at us as though it was OUR fault for her missing a chance to beat Gray up. Ultear rolled her eyes at her. "You were at a cheerleading practice and even Kagura missed him. The hell is she anyway?" Millianna shrugged her shoulders as she filed down her wolf nails. She was making them sharper ever since her encounter with Gray and she wanted to gut him with her own nails. Nice.

"She looked like she was in some sort of rush on her way somewhere and she looked disturbed but as soon as I asked her what was wrong she went all stoic and wouldn't tell me." Lyon then came and sat down next to Ultear who had a light pink blush on her face and kissed him. "Talking about Kagura huh? Well lucky enough for you, I know what her deal is." Our heads whipped round to him and Meredy pulled out a chair quickly wanting in on this gossip. Lyon smirked knowing he had our attention.

"She found her mate." Millianna almost fell on the floor in laughter, Ultear had a satisfying smirk and Meredy wanted to scream of happiness for our friend. I on the other hand was going to torment her like she had done with me. Lyon continued. "I don't know for sure who it is, but I'm pretty sure we're going to find out soon enough." He nodded up to where we saw Kagura walking awkwardly as though she was afraid of the whole world. She saw us staring at her and shut her eyes as she made our way to us. Meredy immediately glomped her with the question.

"WHO IS IT YOUNG LADY?!" Millianna had stopped laughing by now but there was still the occasional splutter arising. Kagura couldn't stop blushing and Meredy just gushed at her. "Aww, well if it isn't little puppy Kagura all grown up." Kagura tried to glare at her, but with her embarrassed look, none of us could take her seriously. "Sh-shut up!" Millianna burst out laughing again and Kagura sighed. Ultear looked at her impatiently.

"Well are we going to have to sit here for ages trying to guess or are you going to open up your little mouth and tell us?" I nodded. Even I hadn't wasted any time in telling the girls who my mate was. "It's..." She sighed as she pushed around her food on her plate. "It's Ryos..." Millianna stopped dead and blinked at her. "That seems to make a lot of sense." I spluttered out laughing and gave Millianna a low five with a click at the end while shouting 'SNAP'. Kagura just glared at us feeling back to her normal self.

"I'm just not sure how to handle it okay? I mean look at Ultear and Lyon. You guys have been best friends since you were young so the fact that you're both mates was natural for you! I...I don't know how it will work out with Ryose. I mean do I really love him? I don't want to hurt him like that." She tore her eyes away from us as she concentrated on the food in front of her. Meredy and Millianna nodded while Ultear squeezed Lyon's hand even more, feeling slightly relieved that she had been able to act so easy and the same around someone she always loved.

"Kagura will be fine okay? Look at Juvia and Sting, the least likely people to even ever talk to each other. Where are we both now? Juvia is going to become Sting's Luna. Juvia never told you all, but Sting rejected her at first." They all gasped and I could have sworn Meredy snapped her fork in anger. "Of course Sting had his reasons, but we finally got together to know each other. Now Sting asked Juvia to go on a date with Juvia this Friday."

Suddenly Meredy being the bipolar girl she is, was hugging me tightly. "Meredy. Can't. BREATHE!" She let go of me and smiled sheepishly while muttering a simple sorry. Kagura narrowed her eyes at her hands. "So what does this have to do with Ryos and I then?" I smiled thinking about how well Sting and I got on now. "What Juvia is trying to say is that once Kagura and Ryos start to hang out with each other and get to know each other better, you will soon find yourself falling for him. If after a month Kagura doesn't feel the same way, then reject Ryos."

Their eyes widened at me when I said the word 'reject' but I had to put it bluntly. It had to happen either way. Maybe if you were lucky, you would be able to find another mate, but as it's been said, it's rare for that to happen.

Ever since what happened at 4th period, I had been sort of avoiding Sting. That wasn't me. I swear my wolf had taken over me then and I knew I wasn't like that. Meredy quickly stood up. "We have a cheerleading practice now for the rally after school, wish me luck!" She blew us all kisses before rushing off as we soon said good luck.

My face was still on fire as we were talking and I could feel Sting's gaze on me and a smirk ran through my mind. I went on fire once more.

**Sting's POV**

I was a little upset that Juvia was ignoring me all throughout lunch, but when I noticed her blushing, I knew that she was avoiding me because of what happened in the hallway. I couldn't help but smirk. At least she was thinking about me, the same way I was thinking about her. The usual people all sat down at the table and Cana looked at me with a bottle of Jack.

"So, is it true? _You're _dating loser Juvia?" She chuckled into her drink and I frowned at her before slapping the bottle away from her when I leaned over the table. "Yes we're dating, no she's NOT a loser." She put her hands up in surrender before she pulled out a bottle of vodka. This girl just didn't stop! "What cat crawled up your ass and died?" Lucy laughed behind her hand a bit and Natsu looked at her in a pleading way as to say _stop._ Luckily she did.

"Look guys, it should have been obvious to you all, Juvia is my _mate._"The only ones who didn't look so surprised was Ryos, Gajeel, Natsu and surprisingly Levy. Levy spoke up as though to tell us how she knew. "It was pretty obvious to me really. Or she would be doing your homework for you like you did to me when we were 13." I waved it off showing that that was past tense and besides, Gajeel wouldn't be happy about that no matter how hard he tried to deny that he liked her.

The bell went off and I smiled, no GRINNED. We had PE now and that would mean that Juvia was going to be there too. I could just get used to this.

~x~

Just like I had thought, Juvia was standing with her friends talking to them in small black shorts that were moderate and not too slutty, but still showed her long legs. Her tank top stretched right over her chest which made me groan as I closed my eyes. She was such a sexy sight! I growled angrily at any other guy who looked at her and they all seemed to get the message.

"_Juvia can hear your thoughts, you know." _The coach called out to us and we all crowded round him. _"You can? Good. What happened to your little first person speech?" _She crossed her arms at me as she glared at me lightly and I just smirked back at her. "Okay today we're playing baseball! It's an easy sport so we'll have captains! Eucliffe, Redfox get up here!" It would have been better if I was against Natsu, but our coach didn't settle for that. He wanted alpha against alpha.

"Okay pick your team!" Piece of cake. Juvia was by my side first thing but I didn't really know how good she was at sports. She might be a wolf, but there were other things you needed to be good at too. Our teams had been assembled and my team was to bat first. Gajeel grabbed up the ball, his red eyes glinting at me as he wore a smirk. "Get ready runt." I showed him my canines to show that I wasn't playing around.

Natsu took up the bat first and grinned at Gajeel. "Go ahead tin man! Do your worst!" Gajeel growled and pitched the ball pretty damn fast as it went spiralling to Natsu. "Strike one!" Natsu's eyes widened as he looked behind him. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Just as he turned around again to get ready, we heard a "strike two !" Before he could argue, I was getting annoyed. "Fucking concentrate you pink headed fire cracker!" He flipped me off in rage before crouching into stance with the bat in two hands and it was firm in his hand.

A_** CRACK**_ was heard and without any hesitation, the pink headed fool that I call my beta was running like he was on fire. The ball had landed a long way away and Levy just so happened to be there. "Are you kidding me? I only stayed here to read thinking I wouldn't get the ball! I just pulled my book out of the bushes!" Gajeel rolled his eyes at her and she threw it back pretty weakly and Gajeel shook his head. "My little midget bookworm," he whispered to himself.

Without even breaking a sweat, Natsu made a homerun. Meredy and Millianna both did flips to celebrate the first team homerun, while Lucy smacked his lips with hers. I looked up to see where Juvia was and all I could see was that she was lying down on the floor by Kagura's feet. _**"Imagine her as she's lying in a bed with us." **_It was as though my wolf was trying to make me horny at a bad time.

Most of the team had already gone up before Ultear threw the bat towards Juvia. "Hey Lockser, guess whos go it is?" My mate sighed as she stood up lazily and dusted herself off taking her time. Another bulge settled and I swore quietly while Juvia looked at me and blew me a kiss. She was going to be the death of me.

"Gajeel, I'M pitching this one." I looked over to the source of the voice, frowning while I did so. Gajeel looked down at Minerva who was impatiently holding her hand out for the ball. "Can't you see that I'm-GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME BITCH!" Minerva had Gajeel in her death grip and I could have sworn I saw madness swimming in those eyes of hers. Was I seriously thinking of nailing this chick before?! Thank FUCK that I found Juvia as my mate before that happened. This girl was off her fucking trolley.

"I want to pitch this one so I'm GONNA pitch this one, you got that? Good, glad we're on the same page." She snatched the ball out of his hand almost scratching him in process with her long nails. Gajeel went off grumbling as he stood with Levy. It looked like he was no longer interested with the game anymore. Minerva's dark eyes scanned over Juvia and she scowled. It was as though she knew that Juvia looked better than her but she would never want to admit that.

Without any words being exchanged, Minerva pitched the ball with such speed that I SWEAR she just broke the light barrier. I was ready to take the hit for Juvia when I heard a blood curdling scream that wasn't from Juvia. We all stopped short and my head turned to where the source of the sound came from. There, Minerva was laying on the floor, her face in her hands as she cried out in agony. The ball was on the floor next toher practically steaming.

Everyone was silent and nothing else was heard except from Minerva screaming. No one knew what to do and even the coach stood there with his mouth open in shock. Juvia just HIT that?! Then all of a sudden, there was a burst of laughter coming from behind us and it was Millianna laughing her ass off. The laugh was contagious. First Millianna, then Meredy until everyone was laughing their ass off except from Juvia. She had gone really pale

Juvia had ran up to Minerva and bent down to see if she was alright. "Coach, should Juvia take Minerva to the school nurse?" Meredy almost choked and Ultear and Millianna screamed out "WHAT?!" Even I was surprised. "Juvia, what are you _doing_?" She looked up at me and rolled her eyes with a small smile in her face. "Juvia hurt her, Juvia should take her!" Just as she was going to help her up, Minerva punched her straight in the face. She almost flew a little bit but she managed to catch herself. I ran over to Juvia. "Oh shit Juvia, are you okay?"

I glared dangerously at Minerva as she stood up with a huge red ball mark in the middle of her face. I smirked thinking it suited her very VERY well. Juvia grabbed my hand as I pulled her up and she fell into my chest. We were lucky, this was an all wolf class and it seems that the Principal had done that on purpose so that nothing looked fishy when we did track. "Juvia is okay Sting, Juvia is okay." There was an edge to Juvia's voice and I was surprised that she didn't cry. She put her hand on my chest before pushing herself off of me reluctantly, as though she didn't want to leave my comfort.

"Minerva, I've had enough of you." Her friends edged towards her calmly as they tried to calm her down. Minerva's crew stood behind her with a smirk on their face. "Oh really? Well if you really DO have alpha blood within you, why don't you show me how much of a Luna you REALLY are then?" I was going to tell Juvia not to fall for it, but before anything could happen, Minerva was on the floor yet again. Juvia stood over her, her eyes were now electric blue and really turning me on from her anger, her strength and how amazing she looked.

"You're nothing but all bark and no bite. You think you've got what it takes to be a Luna? I bet my training that I do in a day could never, EVER amount to what you've done all your LIFE! You know nothing and you're nothing but the runt of your pack. That's why you're the youngest. Trying to prove yourself to Daddy are we? You're never going to be a Luna, you will never be a beta even! Before I really go mad, I suggest you get lost."

Juvia was mad, really mad. She had been trying to contain her anger, that much I knew. But I never knew that she had this much anger in her. And it was really making a certain something grow a little more. Kagura and Ultear had to come and take Juvia back as she glared at Minerva. "Don't get yourself worked up like that. She could very well tell the Alpha of Claw what you've just done to her." Millianna shook her head at Ultear.

"Nope, there are members of Claw here, including myself. When they find out the truth, there could be hell." Ryos and a few others came over to us. "Are you guys okay?" We all nodded except from Kagura who was blushing furiously at the ground. Wait-what?! I looked at Ryos who smirked at me then he looked at Kagura. So it was that way huh?

"I, I need to go right now. I'll see you guys later or something." I frowned as I walked with Juvia. "I'll come with you." She looked up at me and the blue in her eyes had died down but they were still blue nonetheless, indicating that she was still trying to calm herself down. "No, it's fine Sting, you stay. I just need to blow off some steam." I wanted to object, but she held onto my hand and I saw the tears creeping into her eyes. "Please? I'll be fine." I couldn't say no to her face. She just looked too sexy to say no to that face. I sighed heavily and pulled out some keys in my pockets and passed then to her while wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"What's this?" She took them with a confused look on her face. "The keys to my bike. As soon as school is over, I'm coming to get you whether you like it or not." She looked like she was going to protest so I quickly laid a kiss on her lips which made her give in to me. "Fine, I'll take them. I'll tell you where I am as soon as I get there okay?" I nodded at her. Her eyes were still blue as she walked away. _"Calm down Juvia, I'm here for you."_

She turned around while walking and her eyes were back to brown and I grinned. I turned around to see that coach was screaming Minerva's ears off. He was in ally pack to me and he wasn't happy with her at all. _"Mavis, I want you to tail Juvia, she's going somewhere I don't know and with the jealous little rogue lurking about, I want her to be safe."_

My sister didn't have PE like the rest of us so she was inside off in some lesson of hers. _"Ugh I can't, non werewolf teacher." _I swore. _"For fuck sake we need more wolf teachers around here!" _She hummed in agreement. _"I heard that Laxus was coming back to town, how about you get him?" _I sighed and thought about it. Laxus was my out of control cousin and I didn't want him around Juvia. Not because he might hit on her, no, he wouldn't do that. I just didn't trust him much anymore.

"_I heard that ever since MiraJane was his mate, he really calmed down!" _Trust Mavis to stick up for him. I rolled my eyes as I walked up to Natsu. _"I heard the same thing too Sting? He ain't bad anymore, but he still puts up a shitload of a fight." _I rolled my eyes at him. If I didn't shut him up, he'll start drooling at how good of a fighter Laxus is. I sighed in exasperation.

_"Fine then you idiots, I will. Laxus!" _I was pretty sure that idiot could hear me. Well I wasn't going to call him again if that's what he thought. After about 10 minutes of waiting; that I had forgotten I called him and started playing baseball again, his deep voice rang through my head making me pause in whatever I was doing. _"You called brat?" _I rolled my eyes. Maybe in past lifetime I did and he was only answering me now?" _"Yeah, I did. I need for you to look out for Juvia Lockser for me." _I could hearing him grunting and it was as though he had said something that Mira didn't want to hear from him. He still said it anyway.

"_If this is Lockser as in the Midnight Pack, then they can look after her themselves, not me." _I knew he would do this. "Okay everyone, game is over. Go and get changed!" I gritted my teeth as coach dismissed us all. _"I don't feel like explaining through pack link, but face to face I will. Just tail her and make sure that Gray Fullbuster doesn't get to her. If he does, you tell me." _Suddenly, a soft voice pierced in my head. _"Did you say Fullbuster?" _It was Mira, and seeing as how she was now married to Laxus, she was in our mind link too. _"Yes I did, do you know him?"_

Laxus cursed when the name finally hit him. _"Okay I'll do it. She has blue hair right? Like all Locksers do?" _I told him everything and that all he had to do was look out for a girl on my bike and tail her. At least until; I got to wherever she was. He was going to be on his way soon. This day was just too fucked up for me. It started off perfect but went downhill the moment Minerva showed her ugly face in the cafe. Then a rogue who tried to rape from before her shows up and I get mad, scaring the shit out of Juvia.

Just remembering her face, how the tears spilled out her eyes, how I didn't even acknowledge that she didn't want me to get angry was making me feel angry with myself. _"Sting, you're needed NOW!" _Laxus' voice boomed right through my mind and everyone in the Sabre Pack looked up in bewilderment. Dread was coursing through my veins. _"Where are you?" _I threw my bag to Natsu telling him to take it back home for me. _"Dark forest, New side. Hurry the fuck up you bratty cousin!"_

I did just that. Jumping over many fences around the school, I took the back way to Dark forest, New side. My eyes glowed yellow as I shifted gracefully and bounded. I couldn't feel anything from Juvia and that was worrying me. I swear if...Gray. He's done something. Something to do with Juvia and he wasn't going to get away with it.

My howl was the last thing the city heard.

* * *

Lolita: I've just realised how lazy I am to go back and change Rogue's name in all my other chapters so yeah, I'll do it later

Leo: Pfthahahaha, no she WON'T! She's a procrastinator! Don't expect much from her

Lolita: You *sob are *sob the *sob* meanest *sob* sister *sob* EVER!

Leo: Yeah riiiiight. Now say your line!

Lolita: Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys so much as your already know, therefore I love your heart warming reviews!

Leo: Even Liar's? I know he/she warmed my heart :D

Lolita: Shuddap! Anyway, Sayonara guys and I have exams this week so the update might be even slower again!

Leo: Ciao Ciao!

Dark Gothic Lolita (Lolita-chan)

Leonessa del Buio (Leo)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So I am back with a new chapter!

Leo: Oh yeah, because that wasn't obvious

Lolita:...Why are you so mean to me?

Leo: For personal amusement really.

Lolita: Well okay then...Okay guys I just wanted to say that I've done a full week of mock exams! My real exams start next month UGH

Leo: For those who don't know what mock exams are, they are exams that happened last year and then they give them to us this year so that we can work out what might be real exams and work in exam conditions. It's sooooooo boring!

Lolita: EXACTLY! Okay, time to spread out my thanks to my guest reviewers!

**IzzyScarlet: **YES! I would so love to see some StingxJuvia drawings! I think your work is actually really great and I loved the picture of Erza! That baseball scene also makes me laugh, especially when I think of Juvia smacking a ball in Minerva's face hehehehe.

**Lulu-Chan: **MWAHAHAHAHAHA, I kept you hanging for almost a week! (I think) and now I've decided to be nice enough as to bring out the next chapter because it was a very suspenseful chapter!

**Guest 1: **The next chapter is out now so I hope you enjoy it!

Leo: So she doesn't own Fairy Tail or their characters otherwise the drawings would be so reatrded!

Lolita: Neither does she otherwise no one would ever read it! I apologize for any bad grammar and spellings!

Leo: But we have school to correct us!

Unison: ENJOY!

* * *

**You'll want me sooner or later**

**Chapter eight**

**Juvia's POV**

I was currently wrapped up in someone's coat. Laxus I think? That was his name right? Either way, I was grateful to him and his mate for saving my life and I knew it was the stupidest of all moves to go through Dark forest even if it was New Side when a whole bunch of rogues were in town. Especially when one of those rogues was Gray himself. Very, VERY stupid move.

"Come here darling, why don't you go and put these clothes on okay? I'll make sure that Laxus doesn't walk in or something okay?" I nodded, giving the white haired femme wolf a small smile and she hugged me gently before releasing me and letting me change. I shuddered when I removed Laxus' huge furry coat away from my naked body and I quickly took a shower before jumping into the clothes that Mira had given me. I didn't want to feel Gray's hands on me so I scrubbed my body really hard. I knew I should have let Sting come with me, but I didn't want him to see me angry.

"_Sting. Oh no, what is he going to think? That Juvia is now dirty and disgusting?" _My wolf suddenly piped up. _**"He didn't penetrate you Juvia, just be grateful for that and he didn't try anything else. He only got you naked before he did that. Stupid ice paralizer." **_My wolf was trying to put up a tough exterior for me but I knew that deep inside her, like me, she was hurting. A tear drop fell from my eyes as I walked out of the bathroom with the fresh clothes that Mira had given me and I walked out of Laxus' room. I wanted to find Mira to tell her I wanted to go home.

The tears were coming faster and faster now and before I knew it, I was sobbing in the hallway of the Sabre mansion. I smelt someone behind me and when I tried to wipe my tears I looked back to see Lucy Heartphilia. Her brown doe eyes were looking at me and she outstretched her arms to me. I immediately fell into her arms crying my heart out right there. She patted my back and I just cried into her which was weird. I'd never even spoken to Lucy before in my life. "We'll find him. We'll _kill _him. All of them. The rogues have gone too far this time."

I nodded into her and finally pushed myself off of her and wiped my tears. "Are you okay now? Well better than a few minutes ago anyway..." She screwed up her face as though what she was saying wasn't really helping the situation. "I should really shut up now."

"Yeah I think it would be safe if you did." We both looked up at the front door to see Mavis there. Her eyes were slightly pink as though she was trying to keep it out her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me it happened Juvia?! Aren't we friends?" She grabbed me in a hug and Lucy hung back feeling like the third wheel. "We are friends Mavis, Juvia just didn't think about it. And only Juvia's closest friends from the time knew." Mavis sighed before grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. "Well consider me a close friend from now on. Tell me everything that goes on okay? Don't even argue with me Juvia Lockser, we have to protect you. You're going to be a freaking LUNA! You're the only girl in the Lockser family with Alpha blood! You're wanted Juvia. Everything that happens should be told okay?"

I couldn't argue with her. Her pink eyes had gone and was replaced by her usual emerald green. The anger had vanished and was replaced by a fog of worry and concern. I didn't need her giving me that look.

So why was everyone suddenly worried for me? Why did I end up naked under Laxus' coat? A lot happened in 2 hours you see...

**2 hours earlier**

I felt so amazing. The bike felt like second nature to me and I was feeling so high on adrenaline. There was only one thing that was missing to make me feel better. I wasn't behind Sting as he swerved more dangerously than me. He was the one who drove like a daredevil, his laughter ringing through my ears as I would cling to him tighter just because the thrill was making me feel so great. Here, I had to grip on the handle which was most definitely not Sting. I couldn't even get to smell the cinnamon and lemon anymore. I had the right mind to just go back and get him.

I took the shortcut and ducked under a bunch of branches as I left the bike at the entrance of the dark forest. There were two sides to this forest. I wasn't stupid enough to go to the old side of the dark forest, so I stood at the new side entrance. That was where our cabin house was. I just wanted to go and clear my mind for a few hours before going to give Sting back his bike.

I left the helmet on top of the bike and the keys as well just in case I couldn't get back and I just told Sting where it was. I trampled on dead leaves and snapped branches on my way. I accidentally walked into a spiders web and hit myself quickly trying to remove the sensation of the webs on me as my arachnophobia sunk in. "Holy shit! Juvia is going to get killed by a poisonous blood sucking spider!" Over the top I know. I was a fucking werewolf for crying out loud and here I was scared about a spider.

I thrashed around a lot seeing if I would see something fall off of me, but then suddenly, it was like my movements were becoming slowed. That wasn't any ordinary spider web. It probably wasn't even a spider web. _"There was ice paralizer on that web and it's the strong kind, my brothers used on me for a prank. Someone is here." _I tried to run, but I ended up walking. It wasn't the fast acting type that my brothers had used that morning. This was the type that blocked off any pack link and your wolf. Whoever was here meant business.

"_**Juvia! Before we get cut off, be careful! Someone is here!" **_Someone wanted to kill me or maybe they were after someone else and I just so happen to get caught in it. My ears picked up movement and I could no longer move my head towards the sound. I heard heavy breathing and whatever it was behind me. "Who's that?!" I was basically just like a human at this point in time, other than the fact that I still had enhanced smell, strength and speed. I just couldn't shift anymore or send a mind link to anyone.

"_Sting is going to be so worried." _

"You also lost your scent too. No one will be able to find you now." That voice. It was the same voice that I heard this morning. "Gray, what do you want with Juvia?" He suddenly appeared in front of me. He still looked the same as he did 3 years ago, topless only with a stone hard six pack. I couldn't even ogle at him because Sting was so much better than that. I blushed thinking about the time I saw Sting topless when we trained. Gray mistook the blush and thought I was blushing about him.

"See you still love me." He came closer and put his hand under my chin and stroked my chin. I could imagine my wolf taking over and biting his hand off at this point, but I couldn't sense her. I always had her since the day I turned 13. Not being able to sense her scared me so much. I couldn't move my head out of his touch but I could still glare at him. "Get your hands off of me right now. I hate you and I already said so. I was thinking about Sting."

That seemed to make him angry as his eyes went darker than they already were. "Well if he cares about you so much, then why the fuck hasn't he marked you yet? Don't you feel like he's pushing you away? He's going to fuck you, then leave you without marking you. He doesn't want you. Why can't you just see that? I'm the only one who loves you." He tried to stroke my cheek again, but I glared even harder which made him pause in what he was doing before he lifted me up over his shoulder. "What are you doing with me?!" Okay now I was getting scared. He was freaking me out here!

"I'm going to show you how much I love you." My heart was pounding. Not with excitement, not with happiness, but in fear and horror. Even though I had broken up with him for the exact same reason, here he was doing it again. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? What was his problem, why did he want ME?! "No Gray! No, don't do this to me!" That was when he knocked me out and my whole world went black.

~x~

When I finally managed to wake up, I saw that I was gagged and chained. It made me want to throw up. _"He's so sick and twisted. Seriously? CHAINS AND MOTHERFUCKING WHIPS?" _I was still stuck and I couldn't move at all. _"Shit, what kind of strong paralizer did he use on me?" _He walked in and saw that I was awake and my hands were above my head in chains. "Juvia, you don't know how much you look so good. I really do love you, you know."

I snorted rudely through my gag and rolled my eyes at him. If only he could hear my thoughts, then he would really hear what I'm thinking about him. He then smirked at me, madness finally sinking in. "You shouldn't have left me Juvia." He came closer and he dug his nails into my skin. I winced in pain not wanting to scream. Without my wolf, everything hurt. "You should have just said yes like any other girl would have." He dug his nails in harder and I almost screamed. Suddenly, his hand left my skin I only got a nanosecond of rest before he really made me scream. My clothes had been ripped off of me in one singular movement.

He groaned. "You're so selfish! I would treat you nicely with such a body." Him and Minerva were so alike, but that wasn't what I wanted going through my mind. I couldn't get him off of me with the paralizer still running right through me. The tears started falling as his hands were running right up and down me. He ran his hand over my bare chest and the feeling was so alienated and disgusting. "I'm going to fuck you so damn hard." I heard the unzip of his trousers and my eyes widened. _"He's really going to do it. He's actually going to get the opportunity to take my virginity."_

Just as he readied himself for me, there was a shatter in the wall and there stood someone with yellow glowing eyes and electricity running right through him. He was nothing but a silhouette so I couldn't see him clearly. _"Sting?" _No, it couldn't be. Sting wasn't that huge...YET. "What the fuck are you doing with my cousin's mate, _rogue_?" Cousin? Just then, behind him there was a female figure running to me and the man threw her his huge coat.

Gray snarled. "If I can't have her, NO ONE WILL!" He jabbed something into me really quickly and I started feeling weak before he started running and shifted quickly. The huge man who I had now seen was blond, shifted so quickly before he chased after Gray. The white haired woman had tears running down her face. I guess I was in an abandoned building in Dark Forest Old side.

"Here honey, I've got you. Oh my GOD, Sting is NOT going to be happy about this one! Let me get you home. Well to Sabre pack mansion anyway. Wear this. I'm sorry but those clothes are long gone now sweetie. My name is MiraJane, mate to Laxus Dreyar who is cousins with Sting Eucliffe. Sorry we didn't get here sooner, we lost your scent because of the paralizer. He just injected you with silver my darling, but I'll sort you out really soon. You can pass out now."

I did just that.

~x~

I woke up suddenly in someone's room and in Laxus' coat and I relaxed. I was in the Sabre pack mansion right now. My wolf was back, yet I couldn't pass links in or out. And that's where I started.

**Right now**

I sat down with four women. Mavis was reading a book, Lucy was watching tv and Ikaruga and Mira were talking quietly in the background. I was busy sipping hot chocolate on the couch and my eyes were down casted. Ikaruga came up to me and put her arms around me. "I'll call your mother okay? She needs to know what has happened to her daughter, and you're my daughter-in-law, I need to care okay?" I nodded while I couldn't help but think about Sting. Where was he?

"The wound should heal up. It was really small so the silver wouldn't affect you in any way. It just made you faint." Mira gave me a soft smile and I gave her one back. I didn't want this event to scar me so I just let it pass and breeze right over me. I was going to stay strong. We all went back to what we were doing, only with Ikaruga on the phone, probably to my mum. That was when I could smell it. The cinnamon and lemons mixed in with something else. Blood. Not just any blood.

Gray's blood.

My head snapped up to the door and so did all the other females as they saw Sting blink at me as we just stared at each other. I saw the guilt, the hurt, the worry, the concern and most importantly, the anger engraved on his face. He didn't look like a 16 year old at all. He looked old, too old for my liking. He started coming towards me and his mum shook her head. "Don't go near her with you smelling like that." He stopped before stripping himself of his shirt and his trousers and washed his hands with soap. I was blushing madly despite what had happened, but luckily he had shorts on underneath.

His eyes landed on mine again and I could feel everyone watching us but I didn't care. His eyes fell down to the ground and this wasn't the Sting I knew. The Sting I knew was cocky, arrogant, quick tongued, a charmer but all in all, he was a good guy. He was sweet and funny in a really smartass way. Now I just saw a depressed teen who looked like he would fall into the habit of drugs any time soon. "Juvia," he croaked at me. "I'm sorry."

That was exactly what I didn't want to hear. He shouldn't be sorry, it was my fault. Lucy who was sitting next to me on the couch pushed me up gently and I walked over to him and grabbed him in for a hug. "Let's go somewhere private." His arms slipped under me and he carried me bridal style. I felt so safe within his hands, I loved it so much. His touch was different from Gray. He wasn't cold, but he was warm. He wasn't shaky, but he was firm and secure.

He had me in his room and my wolf calmed down immediately. "Sting, it wasn't your fault," is the first thing I said to him once me sat me down on his bed. He sat down next to me and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "It's just that I wanted you to be happy and you wanted to blow off some steam. Why would you go to fucking Dark forest?!" I deserved any lecture that was coming my way.

"I'm your _mate _Juvia_, _you should let me be there for you! Do you know how much of a failure I feel like? I know that you're too good for me, but I just don't want to lose you completely! You've changed me into a better person." He had his arms wrapped around my waist and he rested his head in the crook of my neck like he always does. "I just don't want to see you hurt ever again Juvia. You're so precious to me. Not just because you're my mate, but I know you for you." He started rubbing my back and I sighed.

He brought me to lie down with him which I complied with. I lay there in his arms as I didn't want to move. The cinnamon and lemon scent was lulling me and making me feel like it was actually over, but it was far from it. "Sting, what did you do to Gray?" He held me to his bare chest tight before he spoke. "We fought, but I didn't want to shift because I knew they would bring you back here." I gasped knowing that he would have been seriously hurt if Gray shifted and Sting didn't. He stroked my hair. "I'm fine. It might have been a little bloody, but don't doubt me. I'm fucking Sting Eucliffe, future alpha to Sabre pack. No rogue can get the best of me."

I giggled knowing full well that the Sting I love was back. "Stupid cunt obviously shifted on me, but that little ass didn't know what hit him. I somehow overpowered him despite still being in this form. You don't know how much my wolf was raging to get out and kill him. Instead, Laxus threw me the silver that he injected you with and I stabbed him right in the neck with it. It was a lot but I'm not sure if it was too little to kill him."

I looked up to see my mate pouting and I kissed his lips which made him smirk at me. "But why didn't you shift?" He rolled his eyes at me with his smirk still growing strong on his face. "Because I wanted to be able to hold you. I wasn't going to be naked and do this!" I blushed deep red and he laughed as he poked my cheeks. "I like when I make you blush. You look fucking cute." I averted my eyes from him and I was happy that I didn't let Gray's words poison my mind.

Sting turned my head to look at him. "When I'm talking, you look at me always." Although his voice held authority within it, he still wanted to know if I was okay. I looked at him dead in the eye and wished I didn't. I was lost in them, I found myself yearning for him. _**"Kiss him dawg! Kiss him!" **_I just did what she told me to and I kissed him deeply. He kissed back equally as strong until he pushed me off of my side and onto my back before sliding on top of me.

Both of my hands wrapped around his neck to close the gap between us and his body was pressed into my chest and my stomach as his hand ran up my sides. I started teasing him by not opening my mouth when his tongue begged me for access into my mouth. He growled sexily that I almost caved in but I held strong. His hand started travelling up under my shirt and he tugged on my bra right down in the middle of my valley.

That made me gasp so much and his tongue slid into my mouth. _"Sneaky fox." _I heard a chuckle in my mind. _"I'm no fox babe, I'm Sting Eucliffe." _YES, my mind link worked again! The paralizer was finally wearing off. I moaned into his mouth and he shifted his leg in between my legs. My right hand slid down his chest slowly until I got to his belt where I froze. Was I ready for this? Sting realised that I had stopped and so did he. He pulled away from me slowly and removed his hand.

"You're still a little sore aren't you?" I nodded at him and he sighed while getting off me even though I didn't want to. "Did he scare you that badly?" What? I shook my head. "No Sting! It's just that...Is Juvia actually the one that Sting wants to...Do this with?" I looked away as I sat up from him. When he didn't answer me after some time, I got up and tried to slide off the bed feeling a little hurt that he didn't answer me, when he grabbed my hand and I fell back into him. "Juvia, Juvia, Juvia. You're so stubborn do you know that?" I looked up at him, confused.

"You're more stubborn than me even! Why don't you understand the little bit of English I tell you hmm?" Okay what had I done wrong now? I fiddled with my fingers. "Um, Juvia doesn't know?" He moved me into his lap as he chuckled a little. "Well let me refresh your memory _kitten. _I have never felt this way with a girl before. You know that I'm notorious with girls, just fuck them and let them go. You know that at first I thought you were a weak pup that was a terrible choice of a Luna. Then guess what? I got to know you and my thoughts changed dramatically. I found out, you weren't like those girls who were desperate. You didn't want to change me, you wanted to know me. I actually fell in love with you."

My heart stopped and so did my wolf's. _**"Did you heard that Juvia? He loves us... Well he did say it before but the moment was lost." **_I stared up at Sting in shock and he blushed a little before scratching the back of his head and looking away from me. "Aww, Sting is all shy." I poked his cheek lightening the mood and he scowled at me. "Don't treat me like a day old pup learning how to fucking bark! I'm going to be an alpha!" I rolled my eyes at him with a smile on my face.

"But you're not one NOW are you?" His face turned dark before I saw a smirk. "Let's see how ticklish you are shall we?" My eyes widened as I was about to scream in horror before it soon turned into happiness. "Get-off-of-ME! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" I was trying to roll away from his hand only to roll into another one and we soon tumbled off of the bed and onto the floor together. "I'll stop only if you say that Sting Eucliffe is the sexiest God like entity of a badass alpha!" That made me laugh even harder. "Juvia-is-not-saying-that." PFTHAHAHAHAHA STOOOOOOOOP!" I could just about hear him tutting in the background of my laughter...

"Ouch what was that for?!" I had finally caved in and said what he wanted me to say and I punched him one right on his arm before pouting and crossing my arms over my chest and looking away. He pouted back to me. "You're not mad are you Juvia? Please don't be mad. Juvia will make Sting cry." I could hear him trying to hold back his laughter when he mimicked me and I shot him the evil glare. _"Juvia darling, I'm at the door now." _I heard my mum's worried tender voice speaking through my thoughts before the whole pack buzzed to life in my head too.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I've got to go, my mum is here now." He nodded before standing up and pulling me up with him. "Juvia just don't forget that I love you so much that I would want to be the one to take your virginity and I DO want to this with you. I just feel bad that I'm not a virgin for you." I could hear his wolf whimper and I stroked his arm and held his hand as we walked down the hallway. "It's fine Sting, I don't mind." I smiled up at him and he kissed me quickly.

"Juvia darling!" My mum who was talking with Ikaruga saw me and ran over to me so quickly I didn't see her. My hand was pried off of Sting's as I wrapped my arms around my mother. "Mum I'm so sorry I never told you. I'm so sorry." She squeezed me tighter. "Honey you don't know how ANGRY I am with you right now, but your punishment can wait. Are you okay? Of course you're not, you were attacked and almost raped! Oh my poor BABY! What have I told you about still being a puppy huh? You can't do this things by yourself!"

She pulled away with tears in her eyes and I felt guilty that I made her cry. "Come on Mama, no need to cry huh?" She calmed down a little more before laughing bitterly. "Mi pobre pobre perrito! ¿Qué clase de madre soy yo?" I saw Sting's eyebrow fly up in confusion. _"I'm half spanish, hence the name Juvia. Spanish word." _He got the message.

"Mamá, no eres mala madre! Nunca dije a nadie, siento." I looked down at the floor before she sighed and wiped her tears and her face was set straight. "Well, we need to have a talk young lady. A VERY long talk." Then she whirled around to face Sting. "And YOU!" I flinched at the tone of her voice and I'm pretty sure Sting did too. Ikaruga frowned a little at my mum and was about to step in until my mum carried on. Her face went soft. "Thank you. I don't know why Juvia never wanted to tell me that she found her mate."

She stroked Sting's face motherly and Sting blushed while I giggled a little bit. "It was nothing Luna Lockser!" My mum scoffed and waved her hand at him. "PLEASE, call me Maremoto si? Good pup." She hugged Ikaruga as friends before she nodded to me. "Let's go now darling. Marcie and Razor are in the car just in case. Ikaruga, we'll need to bring all of the packs in Magnolia to discuss about this. Only Alphas and Lunas allowed and maybe the future Alpha with their mates. So Juvia and Sting, you'll be attending." We both nodded and Ikaruga nodded too before sighing. "Those rogues, I just don't what their problem is!"

I looked up at Sting and saw that he was staring at me. His eyes widened a little before he came up to me and kissed me. "Be careful tomorrow. Er...Goodnight." He walked off quickly and I saw Natsu coming to tell him something before he clamped his hand over his mouth and moved him away. I was weirded out by Sting's sudden behaviour, but my mum was peaking to me. "Juvia let's go."

~x~

"Oh fucking hell Juvia, you REEK! Go and take a shower for fuck sake!" I growled at Jared and he growled right back before. "What do you mean? I don't smell anything wrong with me!" He shook his head at me. "Of course you won't idiot. And since when did you start speaking in first person?" My mum walked past and then she looked at me. "Ever since she found her mate. Juvia darling, can you come with me and your sisters please?" I nodded before following Marcie and Draynalar.

We walked into the room and I saw my 2 other sisters who had left home a while ago before I almost choked on my own spit. What was so important that I needed my other two older sisters here?! "Mum, what's going on?" From the shining eyes going on I can tell this was something very girly. You know, like when girls start their period and all the women in their family are so happy? Oh shit...No WAY!

"Oh my GOD!" It suddenly dawned on me and my eldest sister got up to hug me. "Juvia is growing up!" I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah whatever Agua." She slapped my head lightly and my mum just shook her head. "So now you understand why Jared thought that you stank really badly?" I sank down on the sofa and nodded grimly. "Exactly how many times does this happen? It's not like human girls with their period that comes every month is it?" Saroski shook her head and I sighed happily. "Nope, it's not it just happens every 6 months."

Hmm, I couldn't do every 6 months, but oh well, better than every month. "And how many days is this?" Agua spoke up this time and she was reading a book, probably some homework of hers. "Maybe 2 weeks if you're unlucky enough as to be unmated. A week if you have found your mate and you haven't been marked, but 5 days if you have been marked. You're going to last a week and with you not being marked, other wolves will lust for your scent."

Oh holy shit and she was saying this so casually?! Marcie smirked at me. "If I were you, I would tell Sting to hurry up. Pretty cute for a guy your age." Mum threw her magazine at Marcie who did nothing but laugh it off. "No encouraging of sex Marcie!" Saroski rolled her eyes. "Yes mum, keep preaching that. Wait I'm sorry, when did you have Jellal and Siegrain?" Mum blushed and we all grinned triumphantly at her. She had had Jellal and Siegrain at the age of 16.

Just then Razor and Siegrain walked into the room. Siegrain blushed deeply before mumbling a simple 'sorry' and pulled Razor out of there while blushing a little. Oh great, even Siegrain had heard this talk before me! "Mum, can I just go to bed now please? I've heard everything." She nodded quietly and they all stared after me and I felt uncomfortable. "Juvia?" I heard my sister's all talk at once and I turned to face them. They all stood up together in a line watching me with blue eyes and blue hair all in different lengths, waves, curls, straight and up high.

"We'll destroy them Juvia," Agua started off.

"We'll make sure that they're sorry." Saroski was talking next.

"We'll rip them apart like we rip steak." Draynalar also had a go.

"We'll knock them out faster than they can say heeeeeeeere little kitty." Marcie's dark humour did always make me laugh.

"NOBODY messes with a Lockser female. NOBODY messes with anyone from the whole of Midnight pack. ESPECIALLY a poxy little rogue." They all said it complete unison that I couldn't help but smile at them through the tears in my eyes. "Thanks you guys." They all hugged me which was a rare commodity as we were always arguing in a loving way. "Juvia darling, you can go and sleep now. But I really suggest you be careful tomorrow if you go to school. Anything and you can call me to come and pick you up okay?"

I nodded to my mama and all my sisters too before I stalked up to my bedroom. I knew that people hates Mondays, but now I was going to be downright scared of Mondays. I peeled off my clothes to get into my night wear and just as I was about to get into my bed, I heard a thump on my window.

_Thump _

_Thump_

What the hell? Who was that at this time of the freaking night?

_**Thump!**_

_"Juvia will you open your fucking window?!" _I jumped up to the window on the double as soon as I heard Sting's voice running through my mind. My heart was pounding fast. What was he doing here now at this time?! I yanked open my window and ducked down just in time when Sting threw another stone at my window. I loved him and all, but this was sleepy night night time! "WHAT do you WANT?" I hissed at him. I could see him smirking at me in the pale moonlight.

"I want you, duuuh," he said in exasperation as though I was supposed to know. I blushed and closed my eyes letting the nightly breeze rush over me before I replied to him. Before I could open my eyes, I could smell the cinnamon and lemon right in front of my face and I opened my eyes to see that Sting had climbed up the wall and was now sitting on my window ledge. I let out a shriek which I regretted because I always seem to make them sound like sex screams.

"S-Sting!" He laughed as he kissed me quickly before moving me out of the way so he can jump in. "I'm keeping you company tonight." His eyes twinkled as he said it so nonchalantly. Then his eyes roamed over by body and I finally remembered what I was wearing. Faster than you can say 'rogues alert,' I was already leaping across the room and into my bed, and trust me, that was a long way away.

"Don't be like that, I'm your mate! Only I get the right to see all of you." His eyes narrowed and I instantly knew he was thinking about Gray. I tried to push that thought out of my mind. When I looked up, I saw Sting passing me his shirt. "I know it might take awhile to get over, but I want you to know, mate or not I will NEVER hurt you."

I smiled at him before taking turn shirt and putting it over my head once Sting turned around. "You can turn around now." I wish I hadn't said that now. He was facing me with those delicious 8 pack abs of his. I watched how they moved in perfect rhythm as he came towards me and I could see a smirk forming on his lips. "I know, I know. I have a fucking great body. Feel free to touch at anytime babe."

I blushed heavily and I was just thankful that it was nighttime and that it was too dark to see my face. I moved the duvet up for him and he slid into my bed. His arms found their way around my waist and he pulled me closer. "I'm cold Juvia." I snorted at his lame excuse of holding me, but I snuggled up to his naked chest anyway with my head using his shoulder as a pillow. "If you wanted to holding me, just say. We're wolves, we don't get cold."

His deep chuckle erupted in my ears and I swear, I had never felt so safe in my life. "What happened to the third speaking shit? I liked it." He mock pouted and I laughed. "I think I was shocked out of it?" Sting rolled his eyes. "So can I shock you back into it?" It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Be my guest. Actually, is it even safe for you to be here?" Surely if my brothers and sisters could smell it, then Sting, a future Alpha and my MATE could smell it too right? Sting looked at me confused. "Okay let me rephrase that. Is it safe for me to around you in this present time?" His face lit up as though he finally understood before he resulted in a frown because of what I had said.

"What did I say Juvia? I said I will never hurt you. Don't you trust me?" I was surprised when I saw hurt swimming in his eyes, yet his tone of voice was so playful and light. I felt so bad for even asking such a stupid question.

_**"Why would you even go and say something like that? That wasn't cool at all." **_Internally I looked ashamed at my wolf. _"I know, I know I'm sorry. It's Gray I should be scared of, not Sting."_

I cupped Sting's face with a smile. "Juvia trusts Sting with her whole heart." He beamed at me before settling for a sexy crooked grin. "Aaaaand we're back to third person speech. Don't worry, soon enough I'll have your body trusting me too." He laughed when I slapped his arm feeling embarrassed and his grip on me held me even tighter.

"It's time time go to sleep. It's only Monday, not Friday." I groaned but nodded anyway. "Goodnight Sting." He bent his head down for a warm slow and passionate kiss. "NOW it's a good night." I giggled tiredly. _**'Always the smooth charmer he is."**_

He is. He always knows how to get me howling even without a full moon.

* * *

Lolita: So how was it? It was pretty good, very intense and I was also very lazy to bother proof-reading so it better have been fine!

Leo: Yeah it was very rubbish, although I gotta say, this chapter was pretty good!

Lolita: Only because it was dark and horrible

Leo: YUP! Get on with your little review saying now

Lolita: Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys and I love reviews, what does that all mean? *hint hint*

Leo: She's just saying please review mwahahahaha.

Lolita: So hasta la vista!

Leo: Hasta luego! (I forgot what that means actually. So any Spanish people reading this and I got it wrong, I'm sorry)

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So yes, I know damn well that I haven't updated this story in a bloody long time, but here I am again! I've been working on some new material that I think would blow your mind away, I've been trying to look for a Summer job and my education will actually spiral up soooo damn high! It will be introduction work for University (College) work so I have to get this right. I'm also out of town for FOUR DAMN WEEKS, but while I'm away, I'll try my hardest to work on my work. My life just gets busier and busier!

Time to say my thank yous to all my guest reviewers!

**Guest 1: **Lol, you're a PERFECT number one fan. I'm just a terrible author! I mean like geeze, when was the last time I updated, THREE MONTHS AGO! I hope you still love me!

**Lulu-chan: **Yeah, chapter 8 was very intense and it was so difficult to write! I mean...That would like never happen!

**Usa-chan: **I'm really happy that you've read all my stories and that you enjoy them!

**Doki: **I appreciate your love a lot! Yes, I'm a crazy Juvia crack pairing fan so making another person into a Juvia fan is coool! I LOVE YA TOO!

**Sydnee Trammell: **Yes, I know that I'm a terrible person because I updated late, but I updated nonetheless!

Well with that out of the way, I don't own Fairy Tail and the Characters, I'm also really sorry for any crappy grammar mistakes and spelling too! I'm really out of my head!

ENJOY!

* * *

**You'll want me sooner or later **

**Chapter nine**

**Juvia's POV**

By the time I woke up, I realised that I was colder than I was last night, although technically speaking, it wasn't all that cold. Sting had obviously left some time during the night and I was a little disappointed. He could have at least stayed to say good morning! I glared at the side he slept on before sighing. It wasn't his fault. My heat scent was probably too strong for him.

I yawned and padded over to my bathroom to have a shower.

~x~

I emerged from my room with dry hair that was in deep blue curls wearing a black long sleeved hoodie with navy blue jeans and blue knee length Doc Martens on my feet. I saw Jellal walk out his room and he threw me a dirty look and I rolled my eyes. "You smell HORRIBLE! You sure you didn't shower in shit?" His face went all dramatic as he made a shocked face before running down the hall away from me.

"Just because you're going to be some hot shot Alpha soon, doesn't mean that I won't still pummel you!" I can hear him laughing and I couldn't help but have a warm feeling in my chest. It had been a really long time since Jellal and I hung out as brother and sister and did the brother sister bonding sort of thing. He was going to be 21 soon which meant he hardly had any time to hang out with all the Alpha stuff going on. I really did miss those days. Well actually, I saw him than any of our brothers and sisters did because I was the only femme with Alpha blood within me, so I had some duties of my own too.

"Yeah right puppy! You couldn't pummel me even if I was on paralizer!" That made me stop dead as I remembered what had happened not even a day before. The memories were haunting me only by Jellal saying one word. I started shivering as I remembered Gray's cold hands touching me, the sound of his zipper being pulled down when he came _so _close to me. Jellal noticed that I stopped and he frowned at me before walking back up the stairs to me.

"Lluvia? What's wrong?" Jellal was the only one who actually said my name in Spanish. It had started from when I was probably 2-4 and I couldn't say my J's right. To me it was an L and I would say Lellal, so in return he would call me Lluvia which turned out to be my name anyway.

"Didn't anyone tell you yet Lellal?" His eyebrows were still screwed up in a frown and he shook his head. I only called him Lellal is I was dead serious or in a state of shock. "If it was something that happened yesterday, I was out with Erza, on our date." This made him blush as he talked about his mate but then it died down as soon as I didn't tease him about it. "Come to think of it, Siegrain was trying to tell me something but I blocked him off. Who in the fuck hurt you?"

He was as sharp as ever to know that someone had hurt me and that just showed keep that my brother was the perfect candidate for Alpha. My eyes fell down to the ground. "Gray came back, used paralizer on me and almost succeeded in raping me this time."

Jellal's fury shook the house. That obviously means that dad doesn't know yet. I'm pretty sure if dad knew then the whole pack house would not even be standing at all and in a blind rage, he would have gone to kill Gray. Not that I was complaining, but this war was important. "I can't wait till I kill that cunt and the rest of those fucking rogues who lurk around here. No one touches my last puppy sister." He pulled me in for a hug and I gladly accepted it.

"I'm okay Jellal, I'm just a little shaken, yeah, but I'm fine now. He won't get away with it." He pulled away before screwing up his nose at me. "Are you seriously going to school with that stench? Gonna have to be careful." I waved him off as we walked down the stairs to go and get some breakfast and finish some early morning homework. "Trust me, I'll be very careful."

~x~

As though getting out of the pack mansion was hard enough, here I was in school with different horny male wolves. I rolled my eyes and groaned. This is what I get for not being fully mated and being in heat. Heat is a bitch!

_**"Hey! Watch what you say." **_That made me grin slightly until I found myself pinned up against the lockers by somebody. Although I had almost been raped the day before, I wasn't actually scared. They were after my scent. Well I wasn't THAT scared anyway. Not enough to be terrified but I guess I did have a few flashbacks about what happened. He raised my hands above my head and practically dry humped me.

"Get OFF of me Ren! What would Sherry say?!" Although he and Sherry weren't actually mates, they were so freaking deeply in love with each other that they should seriously be mates. His eyes were turning between his normal chocolate orbs and his wolf's charcoal eyes. My words were affecting him and I quickly swiped my arms away from his grip, kneed him in the gut before running off on my merry way. I needed to quickly find my friends before I got ambushed by another wolf.

I ran on before I was suddenly grabbed by a hand at what seemed to be the 'crossroad' of the school hallway. "What the HELL?!" I looked up at the next person I would have to knee before I noticed the pink hair and 3 sets of eyes staring at me. "Natsu! You have to be more gentle with her you big idiot! That was enough to give anyone a heart attack!" Natsu scratched the back of his head while sheepishly grinning at me and Lucy rolled her eyes at me to show that Natsu was an idiot while Mavis seemed to be concentrating on something else.

"Hehe, sorry about that Juvia, you seemed to be running pretty fast there, I nearly couldn't catch you." I nodded my head before raising an eyebrow at them all. "Soooo, what exactly do you want with me?" Mavis looked like she had come back to Earth again. "Oh, Sting just said that he won't be able to see you until Friday, so Natsu and any other mated wolves will have to look after you." My face fell when she said that Sting won't be able to see me.

"Why...Why won't he be able to see me?" Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "Something about he might not be able to control himself and that you could seriously get hurt by him." I nodded in deep understanding before noticing Meredy talking to her cheerleading squad. "Okay, I understand now why he wasn't responding to me in the mind link. I guess I'll get going." I was a little upset that I wouldn't be able to see Sting for majority of the week, but I guess I could get over it, even if my wolf was sulking for not being mated yet. I walked on down the hall and Meredy pulled me in a hug.

"And how is my favorite soon to be Luna Eucliffe today?" I rolled my eyes and laughed at her as she looped her arms through mine. I had no ideas where she came up with these nicknames. "She is just fine. Sucks about me being in heat though." She nodded her head at me. "We'll just have to protect you I guess." Suddenly, a red head walked our way and she was a human.

"Hey Meredy, wanna party this Saturday?" My friend's eyes lit up as she nodded at her. "Jessica, there is no need for asking when I'm going! Same time as usual?" Jessica nodded and flashed her a huge smile before she just glanced at me and turning on her heel to walk off as though she never saw me.

"Hey what about Juvia, she can come too right?" The innocence in that question was available to all ears. You had to be a werewolf to he able to hear the venom that she subtly laced through her words as though it were a threat. Jessica turned around and sighed before placing her hands on her hips. She flicked her hair back in a bored action.

"So sorry, I didn't notice the nun there. Just because you changed your look doesn't mean that you have Sting as your own. Know your place ugly geek." If I wanted to, I would have burst out laughing in her face because of the fact that she's a human and she could inflict no harm upon me, but I didn't because I was too busy not caring to do so. Meredy just smiled at her.

"So should I tell the other girls that they're invited too?" Jessica's glare left her face when she was talking to Meredy. "Yeah, see ya then!" She walked on through the crowd and the smile on my cheerleader friend's face turned into a smirk.

"Stupid twat, like hell I'm gonna listen to a good for nothing piece of shit who thinks through her pussy. She's like a human version of Minerva hahaha. Anyway, you're sooooo coming!" I knew she would say that. Every other time I had tried to get out of it, but with these raging hormones running through me, us teenage wolves needed a party in our system and a heavy party at that. Jessica was perfect as to give it to us.

"Why did I know you were gonna say that? Look there's Zancrow." Meredy's eyes widened as a blush appeared on her face and she tried to tug me in another direction away from him. Here stood one of the most confident girls who was a cheerleader and could be Queen bee and Ice Queen if she didn't hang out with me. Yet she was reduced to splutters and blushes by this one guy. Zancrow.

Too bad for her because he and his friends seemed to have caught a sniff of me and headed towards us. Meredy almost panicked because her secret crush was heading our way, yet I was panicking because it was a group of werewolf males who were now high on my scent. "Hey there Juvia, smelling good."

His red eyes caught mine before he looked at Meredy. "Hey Meredy, this might be a weird time to say this, but I really like you. Unfortunately, Juvia's scent has me on a high so don't get no wrong ideas here." He threw a smirk and Meredy's grip on my arm tightened as she tried to keep herself from fainting. "Oh well erm I like oh wow how hard to say, shit. I like you too." Talk about a way of confessing your love! This would have been romantic and all if they weren't looking at me hungrily, though Zancrow seemed to have more control over himself, but not that much.

"That's what I like to hear. Juvia, I'm really sorry for what we're gonna do, please don't hold this against us. Better yet, run." I nodded and unhooked myself from Meredy and bolted it down the hallway. The boys tried to lurch forward after me, but Lyon and Ultear had popped out of nowhere, so instead of sex driven howling wolves after me, Lyon was busy holding them all back which I was thankful for.

I made my way through into the lunchroom where everyone went dead. Again, because the Principal was a werewolf too, he had purposely made werewolves have lunch together. The boys eyes were starting to glow and the girls were giving me dirty looks. They should know damn well that it wasn't my fault I was in the middle of heat! There was only one thing I could do. I gulped and stared around the room before declaring, "Oh shit."

~x~

I was currently in my bed at home missing YET another bunch of lessons for the third time in a row. Sting was seriously affecting my education here! Not like it mattered anyway. We had a pop quiz in maths today in first period and after it had been marked, I got full marks as usual. No hassle there at all. Wow, maybe I really am a nerd...

After nearly getting raped for a second time in school, Natsu, Lyon and Rouge had all basically thrown me into my car before proceeding to beat up any fool who dared to come close. It was only the first day yet they were all acting like this. I would hate to know what the fuck was going to happen for the next three days.

I lay on my bed thinking about my day when my room door finally opened and I saw Agua standing there. "You have a guest. Just be careful." That last sentence was aimed at the guest, but I could already smell who it was. Agua walked away leaving Sting to lean in my doorway. It was like he was waiting for permission to come in, yet he still had his aura of sexiness and arrogance around him as though to say _'I'll come in when I want but I'm standing here for fun.'_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Okay that didn't come out right at ALL! I was never planning on saying that! _**'Whoa! Watch how you speak to our mate dawg!" **_She was right, either me being in heat was making me irritable or I was being a bitch. Ha, I think I was being a bitch.

I looked down at my hands. "Sorry about that." My wolf wanted him but I had control over that. She whimpered in my mind. _**"It hurts! It hurts to not be able to touch him when he's right here! We were touched by so many guys who weren't him, let me touch him please! **_My wolf's cries started to break my heart and when I looked up I saw Sting giving me a sad look.

"Juvia, you have every right to be mad. I left you this morning then you don't see my tail at school and I block off the mind link. I'm a shitty Alpha and a shitty mate right now huh?" I bit my lip as he looked at me before he rolled his eyes and punched the wall behind him as I looked at him in mild fear. There was now a mini crater around his hand and it made me cringe.

"Everything you do is driving me crazy! I just wanted to say sorry in person okay? Fuck Juvia, I don't want to hurt you and I won't, but the only way to do that is to be able to keep away from you! It's hard to stay away from you! As though the vanilla rose and strawberry water was bad enough, mix that in with the sweet smell of heat and I'm going crazy!"

He turned back around to me and I saw his eyes glowing as he tried to take control his wolf. "I **gotta go **now bef**ore **I lose **control!" **He ripped my window open and jumped right out and I knew I had to stay silent otherwise him hearing my voice would be the breaking point. I could hear his wolf growling harshly telling Sting to turn back and take what was theirs while my wolf was saying the same thing. What was stopping him?

_"I will never hurt you Juvia, okay?" _I smiled sadly at those words, but my heart was hurting so fucking much! I couldn't touch him, talk to him or see him! He should have just marked me now! Fuck marking me on the date on Friday, just do it now!

There was another knock at my door, one that I wasn't too familiar with. "Come in!" My door opened to see a dark haired boy my age with a cape on and a sad expression but when he saw me he beamed. I smiled back at him too.

"Zeref!"

~x~

"Zeref are you mated? You seem not to be affected by my scent." We were currently sitting on my bedroom floor watching Star Wars III because it was where we had left off from before. (**A/N: **I LOVE Star Wars okay? I only used that bit because my Brother fell asleep when the film came out and never got to see the ending) He nodded at me as he ate his mint ice cream and I ate my strawberry ice cream. This made me intrigued as I leaned closer to him and waggled my eyebrows which made him feel uncomfortable and he blushed under my gaze.

"Oh? Who is it! Juvia has the right to know!" Why do I keep swapping between first and third person?! Who cares! Zeref shifted on the floor moaning. "Ugh do I gotta tell you?" I nodded my head while pausing the film and he moaned again. "You so do gotta!" He rolled his eyes at me as I smiled innocently at him. "You're turning me into a fucking chick!"

I giggled and he set down his ice cream to play the film again. "It's no big deal, it's only Mavis." He MAY have said _'it's only Mavis_' but that look he had on his face was showing that he was beyond proud that he had Mavis as a mate. I squealed like a retard and paused the film showing my disgusting feminine side. "Do tell!"

Zeref shrugged at me. "Nothing TO tell. We're mates and I love her and I marked her after about three days, had sex after about a month and all that jazz." He frowned when he realised that he had finished his ice cream and he threw it in the bin that was at least 10 metres away from where we were situated. I gaped at him. "So then how do you both deal with the fact that you're both never together?"

He smiled knowingly at me and shrugged. "Meh, I dunno. Maybe because I marked her and I know she won't go with anyone else. Also, I manage to make it home in secret to spend a night with her or a holiday. Seeing her is like a breath of fresh air from hanging out with other rogues. But it would seem like Sting doesn't even know that we're mates. He did almost attack me after all." Zeref frowned yet again at what he had said.

"So anyway, what's up with you?" I raised up my knees to my chest and hugged it towards me as I thought of yesterday. "Ahh, ya know, same old same old." I laughed nervously and I rolled my eyes internally at myself for being so obvious. I heard Kagura rip through my mind. _"She was almost raped by that cunt Gray." _Zeref's eyes widened and then they began to swirl with anger and blood red. Red eyes did sort of always intrigue me yet scare me. I pulled my eyes away from his and held myself tighter. "He did _what?" _He hissed.

Kagura walked into my room with a frown etched on her face. "He almost raped her, he used paralizer on her so her, ripped her clothes and almost fucked her senseless had Sting not gotten his cousin to tail Juvia into Dark Forest." That caused for Zeref to give me a really dirty look. "Oh you were asking for that." I scoffed at him. "It was the side with our cabin in!"

Kagura joined in with pointing out my stupidity. "Oh that makes it so much more better when you knew that Gray was around right?" What is this? Take a dig at Juvia day? I rolled my eyes at Kagura. "So how's Raios?" I was desperate to move away from the subject and they both knew that I was doing so, so they gave each other a look and went along with me. Well Kagura blushed heavily.

"We went ice skating today and I even got to watch his ice hockey practice. Who knew he was into hockey!" Kagura's eyes were shining as she looked like she was ready to let out a howl. Zeref calmed down as his eyes went back down and then backed out of the room slowly, not wanting to get up in our conversation. "Haha, well this would seem like girl stuff and...OH SHIT, I forgot I was supposed to meet up with Gajeel and Raios, well, BYE!" He ran off like the wind.

Kagura and I just started laughing though Kagura looked like she was nervous. "Tell Juvia all about it!" She sighed and sat down on my couch while I threw her a can of fanta from my fridge which she caught while not even looking at it. "I thought, it was going to be, you know _awkward. _I mean, I'm the school's hard nut girl who takes no nonsense but also strong willed, while Raios is exactly the same but as a guy. I thought it wouldn't have worked out. I was WRONG! I have never felt you know like, so complete in my life! I sound like an annoying love sick puppy."

She pouted which is something that I wasn't expecting, but I'll have to get used to it soon. "So what does Raios smell like to Kagura?" She sighed again, but more in a loving way with a faraway look in her eyes. "He smelt of cigarettes and crushed mints. I mean, he doesn't smoke and I'm not a fan of people who smoke, but his scent was so alluring and different. It made me go high and my wolf wouldn't shut up about things we would do in the bedroom." Her face went bright red as she tried to keep her Japanese styled hair in the way of her face.

"That happens. Sting's scent just captured Juvia just like that!" I whirled around until I fell unto my bed and our other three friends walked into my huge room. "SLEEPOVER!" Millianna cartwheeled, front flipped and then back flipped onto my bed and I just about got out of the way. Meredy threw her bag into the room before jumping into air pretty high and doing a straddle jump while Ultear walked in, pretending to be a model on the catwalk.

Did I tell you how much I love my friends and their crazy grand entrances?

* * *

**Sting's POV**

Juvia was killing me slowly. With her fucking scent everywhere, it was enough to drive me insane. But with her scent, mixed in with the musky smell of sweet heat, she was leaving me and every other male werewolf in a haze of madness. It was actually what woke me up this morning. I knew that my wolf would have taken over every fibre in my body and probably just taken her innocence right there on the bed, and that was DEFINITELY not what I wanted to do to her when someone had already tried to do that to her the night before.

Now, I was sitting at my desk trying to do some _homework _just to take my mind off of things. I managed to get it all done in 10 minutes which was a record seeing as I never bothered touching my homework. Mavis came walking into my room and I scowled at her. "We're no longer 9 where we still have the right to walk into each other's room freely. In other words, get out."

I walked over to my bed with a scowl settling on my face before falling face down on my bed. I felt another part of my bed fall down and I knew that Mavis was now sitting on my bed. "Why don't you just mark her and get it over and done with? There's no point in wasting time." I grunted at her, thinking about the idea a lot. It did seem pretty decent.

I sighed as I sat up to look at my twin while her emerald eyes blinked at me innocently. We were almost nothing alike in looks. "You think I wouldn't do that already? I'm trying to change. I want to show Juvia that I AM going to be committed to her, and despite my past with girls, I'm going to keep a clean slate when it comes to her. I rejected her ya know." Mavis punched me in my gut and I doubled over, but it wasn't enough to severely hurt me.

"Why would you even DO that? Not only would you have placed shame on the Sabre pack, but you would have broken her heart AND her?! Have you no shame?" Mavis sighed as she calmed down at me. "A mate isn't something you can easily blow off. The only time a mate has been rejected is in severe cases of unfaithfulness. That has been 5 times in the history of werewolves. Were you willing to make that 6 just for your own selfish reasons?"

She had a point and I shook my head and hugged her, trying to get back in her good backs again. "I'm sorry sis." She sighed and hugged me back. "Well you should be. I'm going out now." That was when I noticed her clothes. She looked like she was going on a date and she always smelt of the same person, but someone who I didn't know. "Who's the guy?" She turned to me as though she was surprised. Well she had every right to be. I never cared about anyone. Just as long as I was the hottest, strongest and biggest player party boy there was, then that was it.

"I'm going out with my mate." If I had a drink in my mouth, I'm pretty sure it would end up on the other side of my room while flying out of my mouth. "When in the FUCK were you mated?!" She tapped her chin before shrugging her shoulders. "I would think for about 1 year and 4 months now."

I shook my head. "Who's the guy?" Mavis beamed at me and it was the face of a true mate. "It's Zeref!" I fell off my bed at that point. "The same guy who came into school with GRAY FULLBUSTER?! The same Gray who tried to rape my MATE? Isn't he a rogue?" My mind whirled back to when Juvia had told me his duty to the Midnight pack and I calmed down significantly. "Oh, forget I said anything." Mavis rolled her eyes in a 'duh' sort of way.

"Are we done with 21 questions, because quite frankly I have a mate who is waiting." I shooed her out before I stopped her again. "So has he marked you yet?" She nodded at me with an unfamiliar twinkle in her eyes. "Of course he has. We've also had sex every time I'm in heat too." With that, she walked right out of my room, leaving me to flop back on my bed to think about Juvia and all the blood rushed downwards.

"_**Why is it taking you so long to mark her? We need her and every other guy is touching her up! Is this what you want? To not be able to be with her, going through an almost rape and then letting other guys touch her?" **_I shook my head, believing every one of my wolf's words until I snapped out of it. He only wanted Juvia's wolf while I wanted Juvia. He only saw a wolf while I saw a person.

"_Nice try, but I'm not going to hurt her like other people might do. I'm going to stay back and protect her from a distance until Friday." _I blocked my mind link with him before I was going to hear anything else that he was going to say. I smiled a little to myself as I remembered what happened last week when I was talking to Natsu. I said I wasn't going to fall in love and become whipped and weak. Turns out I did fall in love, I got stronger and I didn't really become whipped. Just more straightforward with the girl I loved.

There was a short knock at my door and my younger brother's head stuck in through my now open door. "What is it Rufus?" My 15 year old brother frowned at me from under his red hat. "Dude, we've been calling you for the past ten minutes to have dinner. Your mind link is all haywire, no one could reach you and you weren't even listening."

Suddenly, a slow and steady smirk crawled on his face. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself up from my bed. It was the same smirk girls seemed to fall for, the ones all guys got agitated by and the same one that I saw every morning I looked in the mirror. With only a year a bit apart from us, Rufus wasn't that different in height and stature, but you could instantly tell that I was the older brother.

"Who's the new chick that made you fall in love?" He tailed on behind me as I groaned at him loudly. "Why don't you go and fuck off?" He shrugged at me as he looked through his phone. "Well my contact list IS full of girls waiting to be fucked by me so..." This is the point in time when I would laugh and clap his back and tell him to keep on going, but my wolf was shaking his head at his brother and so was I which made Rufus curious.

"You're serious about this girl aren't you? Is she hot at least?" My mind went back to last night when I jumped in through Juvia's window only to see that she was wearing the most revealing nightwear lingerie I had ever seen in my life. Her breasts were just the right shape and size (pretty huge if you ask me), her curves were dipped in the sexiest way ever and her skin was flawless. Until she squealed and jumped into her bed, resulting in me passing her my shirt to block off the heavenly view I had of her body. The wolf goddess really did take her time in passing down her traits to Juvia.

"Of course she's fucking hot," I all but growled out. Rufus nodded at me and I rolled my eyes. "You're 15 and I thought you would get it by now. I met my fucking mate, dolt." Anger flashed through Rufus' eyes at the fact that I called him a dolt, but then he calmed down after I said mate. He even burst out laughing at me.

"The guy who said he will never stick to one girl has finally met his mate! Oh man, good luck with that! Oh, who is it?" Seeing as I barely knew who Juvia was, I doubt that Rufus would know her. "Juvia Lockser." His eyes almost popped out his head and I just gave him a weird look at he looked at me.

"You don't mean THE BABE of the century Juvia do you?" Okay, I could be jealous later, but let's get this sorted out first. He knew who Juvia was? "You know who Juvia is? Are we talking about the same Juvia here?" Rufus shrugged at me and I was actually getting tired of walking to the dining room. "Juvia as in the only female in her pack to inherit alpha blood, daughter of Alpha and Luna Lockser of Midnight pack. The girl who everyone calls a nerd, just because she wore huge baggy clothes when they never really got to know her?"

I looked at him surprised. "If I didn't even know that she existed that well, then how do you?" My brother threw me a dirty look. "Because before I met my mate, I wasn't banging girls who were strong and hot was I?" My gaze fell to the floor as I looked guilty. He was right. He at least tried to date the girls, and while he talked like a horny dick, he was still a virgin. He wanted to be the first for his mate and hopefully the same with her. Sometimes, I feel like such a screw up when I stand next to my YOUNGER brother. Though I would never tell him that.

"I got into a fight one day against Jared one time because I was annoying the shit out of him and Juvia was the one to patch me up. She left her brother to help me out and I could hear her wolf protesting against that. Also I er...kinda stole her first kiss." He looked away as I could feel my anger rising. How DARE he?

"Possessive too I see," he said weakly. My wolf calmed down at my brother's stupidity and attempt to lighten the mood. I sighed as my almost glowing eyes halted in the process. "Better you than Gray I guess." He released his breath as though he was holding it in fear. "I guess you could say I had a crush on her back then, but it faded away with time. Glad it did too. I don't feel like receiving a brotherly punch to the face." He gave me a grin as I knocked off his hat before we walked into the dining room.

We got there to see my 13 year old sister who was going through that bitchy stage of life when her wolf was yet to show up. That meant that she was way crabbier than a a femme wolf in heat, a pregnant woman and a human girl PMSing all rolled in one. We all pretty much stayed clear of her. Then there was that unfortunate lot (for me) of quadruplets. Funny it was 2 boys and 2 girls right? They all had the free life of acting like normal humans, only with enhanced speed, smell and hearing, but they weren't all that great at the tender age of 7.

Then there was my mum who was feeding my baby brother on the sofa that we had in the dining room. He still needed to breast fed though. "Hey, where's dad?" We never ate without dad. Mum looked up at me as she plucked her breast out of my brother's mouth which I REALLY didn't need to see. I looked away from her with a scowl on my face. "He'll be down in a moment, he's talking with Alpha Lockser." Lockser really made my ears perk up as I thought of Juvia, while Rufus and my mum smirked at me. I pointedly ignored them as I sat down next to the empty seat in which Mavis would usually occupy.

As I sat down, I felt a tug on my arm to see my brother and sister at either side of me. Their eyes were bright blue just like mine were before I turned 13. I couldn't even look at their eyes and not be reminded of how electrifying and crystal blue Juvia's eyes were, which was different from the navy blue ones my siblings held. "What is it you pups?" They both giggled and I rolled my eyes at them before they answered me.

"Weeeeeell Sting..."

"Is it truuuuuue..."

"That you have foooound..."

"Your mate?"

I always HATED it when two of them spoke in sync but you don't know how SCARY it was when all four of them spoke as one. They were like those freaky children who would always be in horror films with creepy smiles on their faces at the end of a darkly lit hallway with their head tilted to the side. It sent shivers down my spine every time I thought about it. I nodded at them and they both nodded back to the other two who had stayed behind. Just as they were about to both talk, our dad came strolling in.

"DINNER TIME RUNTS!" It was always my dad's joke that I loved when I was younger, but now all I could do was sit back and smile while my brothers and sisters ran screaming as they blundered up to him with grins on their faces. "DADDY!" I almost growled at how loud they all were, that was until Jenny bit out, "Let's just hurry up and eat our goddamn food so I can be left in peace!" Rufus snorted while mumbling under his breath, "More like so you can bitch in peace."

Before long, Jenny was trying her best to have Rufus in a headlock, but it made her even more mad that he was laughing his head off. "Stop laughing so I can crush your head into little powder mix!" That made Rufus howl out in laughter even more and my day who know had four 7 year olds clinging to him decided to walk over to his wolf raging hormonal 13 year old daughter and pry her off.

"Daddy let me GO!" My dad then did what he did to Mavis, Rufus and I when we were being difficult in the times of having our wolf appear to us. He turned her upside down, held her by her ankles and shook her violently. "Daddy no! I'm sorry Daddy, please just STOP!" After about 5 minutes, Jenny had settled down with tears in her eyes as she ate.

"Daddy I want a go!"

"Nu uh, I'm having a go!"

"I'm the oldest quadruplet, I'm going first!

"Well I'M the baby of the house!"

Sho, Chico and Eve stopped to look at Cosmos with dirty looks of their own. "The baby of the house is in mummy's arms!" Cosmos looked down sheepishly before my dad placed them all in their rightful seats. "You can all have a go when you're all 13. My dad caught my mum's eye as they both almost screamed and so did Rufus and I. Four angry teens was something I wasn't looking forward to. Well I would have moved out by then.

Everyone went quiet as soon as we were all eating, that was until Rufus opened his huge mouth. "Hear about Sting's mate yet dad? He loves her!" I swear I almost blushed and I NEVER blush, only when I met Juvia I started blushing. My mum rolled her eyes as Chase started gurggling happily. "Well that's what happens when you meet your mate Rufus. Do we need to go over this talk?" It was Rufus' turn to go bright red as he shook his head. My dad merely nodded before grabbing up his glass for a drink.

"So have you decided to mark her yet? From what your mother tells me, she was settling into heat last night." I snorted. Yeah right, must have been Natsu who proclaimed it through pack link. I watched as my dad took a sip of his drink before pulling off a classic Eucliffe smirk and telling him something that will make him splutter. "Actually, no dad. I haven't done so yet." Just as predicted, his water spewed out of his mouth like a hose across the table.

The fucking four burst out laughing, Rufus was joining in with their laughter as well while Jenny was talking about germs before running out off to her room with her food. "S-Sting! Why when I get my hands on you, you idiot pup!" My dad snarled at me and it was pretty hard in trying to keep a straight face. The threat seemed to make Chase laugh as though he knew what was being said.

"Do you want her to get marked by other guys? Do you know what that means? You'll have to _share _her!" My poker face set in as I took in what he had said. Having another mate was bad enough, but SHARING?! Sharing among werewolves didn't happen. It was like a myth especially between Alphas. Mum stood up. "Come on kids, seeing as you've finished eating let's get ready for bed!" The fucking four were rubbing their eyes tiredly as they followed her out while it was just Rufus and I left with our dad.

"Dad, I am seriously planning on marking her though! It's just that she was almost raped by a rogue yesterday! I didn't want to force myself on her." My dad's face was very grave as he nodded. "Those rogues, always up to no good. Don't worry, we'll kill those bastards. I understand where you're coming from son, but you have to hurry up with it. What if she HAD been raped and he HAD marked her? You would have had to share your mate with a _rogue_."

The thought of that left a bitter taste in my mouth, my wolf pounding in anger. _**"We don't share what's ours and we definitely don't share with some fucked up rogue." **_I nodded internally as I looked at my dad while Rufus looked baffled. "It's set, this Friday I'm definitely going to take what's mine." My dad got up and ruffled my hair. "Remember, you're going to be an Alpha of Saber. Not only do you have to be strong, but make the right decisions and care for others. For that, you need to have the right mate to keep you in line. Juvia was chosen by fate for a reason and she's perfect for you."

He made some sense. I was just blinded by power, by strength and I saw Minerva as the one who might be able to supply me with that, but the deeper I went down, I found out that I needed the sort of mate who was deceiving to the enemies. Juvia looked harmless, timid and so unsure, but under all of that, she was powerful, mighty, level headed and she knew how to calm me down to help me think straight.

"Whoa, never expected you might have to share a mate! Good luck dude." A few maids came in to take our empty bowls of food and I smiled at them before making my way back to my room. Juvia was going to be the death of me.

* * *

Okay so you see the quadruplets? I tried to find as many characters with blonde hair within the actual manga/anime so that I could reduce the amount of OCs I might have to have. I really don't have time to keep on adding in OCs lol. Yes, I'm lazy.

I feel like I'm a terrible person. I really need to get my act together!

Please don't forget, hate or rate, flames or floods! Reviews are (not) my life, but they REALLY MAKE ME SMILE!

Lolita-chan


End file.
